Kitten and the Don
by xYuakime
Summary: Suite à un tragique événement, G!Sans se retrouve à la tête d'une mafia importante et devient par conséquent, Don G. Plusieurs années s'écoulent, une humaine fait irruption dans son bureau, entre dans la Famille. Tous les deux baignent dans les remords du passé mais établissent, malgré tout, une relation particulière. [Cover image by nyublackneko]
1. Introduction

Je tiens à préciser que je ne cherche clairement pas à m'approprier cet AU - qui appartient à **junkpilestuff** et **nyublackneko -** , chacun est libre d'écrire sur celui-ci.

Cette fiction est juste la vision que j'ai de cet AU, du début jusqu'à la fin. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

G!Sans et G!Papyrus ne s'étaient jamais séparés. Malgré les nombreuses choses qui les opposaient, malgré les nombreuses disputes, jamais pour autant celles-ci n'avaient réussi à briser le lien fort et fraternel qui s'était établi entre eux depuis tant d'années. Ils avaient tous les deux partagés la même expérience, les mêmes douleurs. G!Sans avait baissé les bras plusieurs fois mais son frère cadet, lui, n'avait cessé de lui redonner courage.

Les frères squelettes passaient le plus clair de leur temps à bavasser, à se promener dans les rues, à attendre un événement particulier, quelque chose qui pourrait les aider à construire une nouvelle vie. G!Sans avait choisi la ville pour se reconstruire, Papyrus s'était senti obligé de le suivre. L'aîné était du genre à se dévaloriser et le laisser seul pouvait conduire à une dépression assez importante, chose que le cadet tenait absolument à éviter. La santé de son frère, c'était tout ce qui lui importait.

Malgré tous ces efforts, G!Papyrus voulait retourner à _Snowdin_ , ce petit village dans un coin reculé de l' _Underground_ où il faisait bon vivre même avec le froid et la neige. Les villageois y étaient chaleureux, les cris de joie des enfants rythmaient les journées ainsi que les conversations joviales des habitants, des quelques visiteurs venus de _Waterfall._ Il n'aimait pas _New Home_. L'architecture des bâtiments était magnifique, témoignait bien des goûts des monstres qui vivaient sous terre mais toute cette agitation, cette foule, tous ces gens qui n'avaient aucune attention pour autrui, il ne pouvait plus le supporter. Ce n'était pas ce type de cadre qui allait aider G!Sans à se restaurer. Certes, celui-ci lui disait que le simple fait que son cadet soit avec lui suffisait à le rendre heureux, mais il était persuadé que cela ne l'était pas. A en juger par les expressions qu'il arborait chaque jour et son attitude lasse, il était loin d'être aussi heureux qu'il le prétendait.

La nuit était tombée depuis déjà une bonne heure. Ils étaient en route pour rentrer dans leur appartement, dans un petit quartier isolé qui était plus tranquille que le centre-ville. G!Sans passait le plus clair de son temps dans les rues, son pied de biche sur l'épaule. Il revenait souvent avec les vêtements déchirés, des éraflures et des blessures. Papyrus détestait le voir rentrer dans un état aussi déplorable mais ce qu'il détestait par dessus tout : c'étaient ses cigarettes. Dieu, s'il pouvait lui retirer ces satanées cigarettes d'entre les dents, il l'aurait déjà fait. Cette fumée grisâtre et nauséabonde qui lui agressait l'odorat, c'était insupportable mais même après de nombreuses remarques, Sans continuait d'en sortir de sa poche, d'en allumer une en adressant un sourire désolé. Un simple sourire ne suffisait pas à tout arranger.

« Nous sommes bientôt rentrés, Pap's, dit G!Sans, une main dans une poche de son pantalon, l'autre tenant son pied de biche sur son épaule. D'ici là, ma cigarette sera déjà terminée.

\- Je veux que tu l'éteignes maintenant !

\- Oh, allez. C'est ma dernière de la journée.

\- J'espère bien, il est déjà vingt-trois heures du soir, grogna le cadet. »

Son aîné marchait lentement, de manière nonchalante, son chapeau dissimulant presque son visage. Sans n'avait jamais été très actif en la compagnie de son frère. Chose que celui-ci s'efforçait de comprendre. Était-ce juste pour l'agacer ? Si c'était le cas, c'était stupide et puéril. Ils tournèrent à l'angle d'une rue. Plus que quelques unes et ils arriveraient dans le quartier. Papyrus voulait se dépêcher de rentrer. _New Home_ était loin d'être un endroit sûr à une heure telle que celle-ci.

G!Sans se stoppa, regarda autour de lui d'un air interrogateur. L'autre crut devenir fou. S'il avait eu des cheveux, cela ferait déjà bien longtemps qu'il se les aurait arrachés. L'aîné expulsa une bouffée de cigarette puis poussa un soupir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ?! La prochaine fois, je rentre sans toi !

\- J'ai cru voir quelque chose, répondit-il en guise d'excuse puis reprit la marche. »

Son frère avait toujours cette part de mystère enfouie. Il ne disait jamais rien, ne faisait jamais part de ses sentiments. Quelques fois de sa joie, mais il mentait souvent. Papyrus haïssait les mensonges mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il allait détester son aîné. Si celui-ci mentait, c'était pour une raison particulière encore inconnue. Le cadet ne savait rien, absolument rien.

« _The crowbar rogue_ , lâcha une voix grave derrière eux. Je ne pensais pas avoir un jour l'honneur de faire ta connaissance. »

Les frères squelettes firent volte-face, Sans certainement le premier. Il essaya de dissimuler sa surprise, esquissant seulement un petit sourire taquin. Papyrus, en revanche, fut effrayé de découvrir un grand monstre semblable à un gros chien brun se découper de la pénombre. Il avait l'allure pataude, les oreilles tombantes, les poils à moitié arrachés et ales dents qui dépassaient de sa mâchoire supérieure. L'animal était vêtu d'une tenue qui contrastait complètement avec son image, il était presque élégant. A ses côtés, des acolytes qui passaient leurs regards de G!Sans à G!Papyrus. Il n'osa pas bouger le petit doigt, tétanisé par la peur. Mais qui était " _The crowbar rogue_ " ?

« Allons, allons ne sois pas timide, poursuivit le gros chien en faisant un pas. Tu dois sûrement avoir déjà entendu parler de moi quelque part, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est probable, répondit Sans en recrachant une bouffée de cigarette. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Tu devrais témoigner un peu plus de res-, commença l'un des acolytes hargneusement.

\- Tout va bien, l'interrompit le meneur. Peut-être pourrions-nous discuter un peu, qu'en dis-tu ?

\- Navré, _C_ mais je n'ai pas le temps. Vois-tu, nous sommes pressés là. »

Papyrus ne savait que faire face à cette situation. Fuir, attendre ? Il tremblait de tout son être, observait son frère converser froidement. Celui-ci ne semblait nullement intimidé. Les acolytes du gros chien foudroyaient Sans du regard.

« Pressés, hm ? Tu es sûr ? Ton frère peut t'affirmer que vous ne l'êtes pas. »

D'autres inconnus arrivèrent dans le dos du cadet. Ils le bloquèrent, l'un d'eux porta un couteau sous le menton de celui-ci qui se mit à haleter, paniqué. Oh Dieu, qu'était-il en train de se passer ? Était-il dans un cauchemar ? Si seulement cela pouvait être le cas. L'aîné adressa un regard inquiet à son frère puis reporta son attention sur le dénommé _C_ qui demeurait impassible. Son visage dénué d'expression prit soudainement une tournure cruelle.

« Un problème, _Crowbar rogue_ ? Je vous offre à tous les deux un beau comité d'accueil.

\- J'aurais préféré m'en passer si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients.

\- Que penses-tu d'un deal, mon ami ? Nous pourrions trouver un arrangement pour que tout se finisse bien. Tu ne voudrais pas que ton frère rende l'âme cette nuit, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi, _C_ ? »

G!Papyrus sentait son âme battre la chamade dans sa cage thoracique. Il sentait la lame du couteau effleurer son menton, le souffle de son agresseur sur son épaule. Il n'osait rien dire, terrifié.

« Il vous suffit de me prêter allégeance. Ce n'est pas grand chose quand on y repense.

\- Nous n'avons nullement l'intention de prêter allégeance à une ordure.

\- Vraiment ? »

Papyrus sentit la lame du couteau se mettre au niveau de l'articulation qui maintenait sa tête sur sa colonne vertébrale. Il ferma les yeux, espérant que tout cela n'était définitivement qu'un cauchemar mais lorsqu'il les rouvrit, l'arme tranchante était toujours là, Sans adressait un regard haineux à _C_ qui demeurait impassible. Le canidé était d'un grand calme. L'aîné semblait complètement perdu. Les deux acolytes aux côtés du chien se tenaient prêt à se ruer sur le squelette si jamais celui-ci décidait de s'en prendre à leur meneur. Sans resserra sa prise sur son pied de biche, serra tant les dents que sa cigarette se tordit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu préfères ? Fuir et y laisser ton frère ou m'obéir ?

\- Nous pouvons peut-être trouver un arrangement. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Drogue, armes ? »

" _The crowbar rogue_ " ? "Drogue, armes" ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que toute cette histoire ? Papyrus n'était pas au courant de toutes ces choses. Sans faisait ce genre de trafic dans l'ombre ? Son cadet croyait à peine ce qu'il était en train d'entendre. Un cauchemar. Dieu, faites que tout cela ne soit qu'un cauchemar. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un autre monde. Sans laissa tomber sa cigarette sur le sol pavé, resserra davantage sa prise sur son pied de biche lorsque _C_ lâcha :

« J'en ai rien à foutre. »

Ce fut la phrase de trop pour l'aîné, apparemment. Celui-ci se rua sur le gros chien qui dévoila ses crocs pointus sous ses lèvres dégoulinantes. Papyrus voulait se jeter sur son frère pour le retenir, pour l'empêcher de commettre un acte aussi irresponsable mais ses agresseurs lui firent clairement comprendre de ne pas mouvoir ne serait-ce que le petit doigt. G!Sans essaya de porter un violent coup de pied de biche dans le crâne de _C_ qui demeurait immobile. Ses deux acolytes se ruèrent sur le squelette, ne l'attaquèrent pas de front mais se contentèrent de le repousser. Sans vacilla, pris de court.

« Tu veux vraiment t'attaquer à Don _C_ ? dit l'un d'eux dans un petit sourire.

\- Si tu récidives, ton frère perdra sa tête, poursuivit le canidé d'un ton serein. Il suffit que l'on enfonce un peu plus la lame du couteau et... _Addio_. Tu ne seras pas épargné non plus. »

Sans se retourna, croisa le regard du cadet qui haletait, affichait une expression inquiète et terrifiée à l'idée de ce qu'il pouvait lui arriver. S'il fallait prêter allégeance à ce monstre pour rester en vie alors il fallait le faire. Le jeune malfrat poussa un soupir tremblant, passa ensuite son regard de _C_ à son frère avant de laisser tomber son pied de biche qui tomba avec fracas sur le sol. Le son du métal lourd contre la pierre sembla se répercuter contre les murs des bâtiments à l'architecture si propre à _New Home_. Papyrus n'avait eu l'impression de n'entendre que cela puis un long silence. Un grand sourire apparut sur les babines dégoulinantes du canidé.

* * *

Je suis très contente de poster cette nouvelle fiction ! _Kitten and the Don_ me trottait dans la tête bien avant _The crowbar rogue and Kitty-cat_ mais ce AU est d'autant plus difficile par rapport à la relation complexe qu'entretiennent _Kitten and the Don_ justement, ahah. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, direction le blog tumblr de **nyublackneko**!

Dans ma fiction avec _The crowbar et Kitty,_ je n'ai pas respecté la trame de base donnée par **junkpilestuff** et **nyu** ce qui fait que j'ai écrit une histoire qui n'a finalement aucun rapport avec le AU original. Ici, j'ai essayé de le respecter un maximum et peut-être que ça vous paraît confus pour l'instant. Cette introduction est en gros la véritable introduction de _Don_ et de _Crowbar_ sauf qu'un événement particulier intervient et le choix est différent.

G!Sans - ne prête pas allégeance à Don C, s'enfuit avec G!Papyrus - l'histoire de _The crowbar rogue_ commence

G!Sans - prête allégeance à Don C avec G!Papyrus - l'histoire _The Don_ commence

Je ne pense pas m'être trompée à ce niveau-là, rectifiez si jamais j'ai fait une erreur !


	2. Chapter 1

G!Sans détestait se sentir dans une position de faiblesse. La vie était rude, mieux valait ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds mais malgré tous les efforts fournis pour éviter cela, il arrivait forcément un moment où une personne plus puissante se permettait d'entrer dans cette vie et dérobait les promesses, qu'elles soient vraies ou fausses. Sans haïssait les promesses. Dès que celles-ci étaient très importantes aux yeux de la personne qui lui en avait fait part, il donnait son maximum pour la tenir mais cela se terminait souvent par un pathétique échec. Devenir un truand l'avait presque libéré d'un poids énorme et lourd. Briser les règles, enfreindre les lois, se déchaîner sur des gens qui le méritaient... C'était comme une sorte de grand soulagement. Une grande liberté.

Cela lui avait même valu un surnom : " _The crowbar rogue_ ". Toute la pègre, les gangs de l' _Underground_ le connaissait depuis son entrée dans la grande famille de Don _C,_ il y avait bientôt un an. Les potentiels adversaires le craignaient, n'osaient s'approcher d'un tel ennemi. Pourtant, certains aimaient relever les défis mais cela se soldait souvent par la mort. Le _crowbar rogue_ n'était pas du genre tendre comme l'exigeait la place qu'il occupait au sein de l'organisation dont il avait prêté allégeance. Le meneur de cette organisation n'était qu'un malotru, un tyran mais qu'importe, c'était dans sa nature. A partir du moment où les lois étaient transgressées, violées et que des actes irréparables avaient été commis, on arrivait à passer outre les regrets. G!Sans n'y était toujours par parvenu. Peut-être fallait-il juste un peu plus de temps.

Papyrus, car tel était le prénom de son précieux frère cadet, n'avait jamais changé malgré les événements tragiques qui s'étaient déroulés quelques années plus tôt. L'aîné détestait y repenser, cela le faisait frémir, cauchemarder. Il estimait avoir le sommeil assez troublé ainsi pour se remémorer ce type de souvenirs. De très mauvais souvenirs. Papyrus avait toujours été du genre à voir le bien dans le mal, la personne adorable enfouie dans une carapace barbare et cruelle. Sa naïveté le rendait bien trop vulnérable. Quoique, avec le temps celle-ci avait commencé à s'effacer, emportant avec elle ses rêves d'adolescent. La Garde Royale, devenir l'un des plus grands soldats : voilà quel avait été son rêve. Il s'était rendu à l'évidence : jamais il n'y serait parvenu. Pas avec cette apparence, pas avec un frère aîné qui était l'ennemi juré de ce que l'on appelait "la justice". Sans avait des fois de la peine pour son cadet. Il n'avait pas demandé à avoir une vie comme celle-ci et voilà qu'il se retrouvait impliqué dans une mafia, des trafics de stupéfiants, d'armes. La vie était pleine de surprises parfois. Tout pouvait basculer en l'espace de quelques heures. Les frères squelettes en étaient les victimes et ne seraient sûrement pas les dernières.

Un menace constante planait sur Papyrus. Si Sans osait déserter ou se rebeller, le cadet serait assassiné. Il ne restait pas dans cette organisation par choix mais bien par soumission. Plutôt par obligation, il détestait le terme "soumission". Il estimait valoir bien plus qu'un chien qui craindrait son maître tyrannique.

« Sans ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Le concerné cilla, comme s'il venait soudainement de revenir à la réalité. L'odeur de la fumée de cigarette qu'il avait entre les dents le prit au nez. Son frère cadet était assis à sa gauche sur le grand sofa bordeaux en plein milieu de la pièce. Il était légèrement courbé, les avant-bras sur les genoux, les deux pieds au sol. Son visage (si l'on pouvait appeler cela ainsi) ivoire parcouru d'étroites fêlures affichait une expression inquiète, une lueur du même genre brillait dans son regard. Malgré les lunettes qu'il portait, on pouvait deviner ce qu'il se passait dans ses orbites. G!Sans esquissa un sourire.

« Ouais, je réfléchissais juste un peu.

\- Tu es de plus en plus préoccupé ces temps-ci. »

Il expulsa une bouffée de cigarette vers le plafond pour ne pas déranger davantage son cadet avec cette fumée qu'il jugeait nauséabonde. Il était vrai que Sans était préoccupé. Il avait toujours été préoccupé. C'était juste qu'à l'époque, Papyrus n'avait pas le temps de s'en rendre compte. L'aîné posa son regard sur son pied de biche appuyé contre la commode en bois brut à quelques mètres de lui. Son arme fétiche semblait l'appeler, voulait mettre fin à cet ennui mortel qui régnait en maître depuis déjà deux bonnes heures.

« Normal, répondit-il. Don _C_ est en permanence sur ses gardes, un gang veut nous écraser comme des rats. Ah ah, les cons.

\- Il ne se passera rien de tel, poursuivit l'autre squelette. Et si jamais cela venait à arriver, ce serait une bonne nouvelle pour nous. Tu ne crois pas ?

\- Sûrement. (il écrasa son mégot dans un cendrier. Les cendres se consumaient encore) Malgré tout ce qui s'est passé, je me suis attaché à ces imbéciles. Ils sont un peu comme ma nouvelle famille. Toi étant la première, la plus précieuse.

\- Sans... articula Papyrus, la voix déformée par une émotion soudaine. »

Le concerné reporta de nouveau son attention sur son cadet qui avait les larmes aux orbites. Il serrait ses dents, reniflait pour contenir son émotion. Sans sourit, partagé entre l'amusement et l'attendrissement. L'atmosphère chaleureuse qui régnait dans cette pièce accentuait la douceur de cette réaction témoignant d'un amour fraternel.

« Allons, inutile de pleurer parce que je dis quelque chose d'évident, Pap's. »

Il opina puis passa son doigt sous ses orbites pour retirer les larmes. G!Sans desserra davantage la cravate du col de sa chemise blanche dont les deux premiers boutons étaient défaits avant de s'enfoncer davantage dans le coussin moelleux du sofa bordeaux. En face de lui se trouvait une cheminée où crépitait un feu doux dont la chaleur englobait la pièce de façon délicate. Les rideaux de la fenêtre étaient tirés, des rayons lumineux s'étaient installés sur le sol. Cette atmosphère était apaisante. Mêlée à cet ennui, Sans avait l'esprit embrumé par un sommeil soudain.

« Et ce gang ? reprit Papyrus, coupant court au silence soporifique.

\- Euhm... Juste tâche d'être prudent et tout se passera bien, o.k ? (il lui adressa un sourire avant de se redresser subitement) Bien ! Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie mais je vais aller faire un tour.

\- Déjà ? Nous étions bien ici, près du feu.

\- Désolé Pap's, dit-il en attrapant son pied de biche. Mais ça me démange. Ne t'inquiète pas, je serai de retour avant ce soir, pour sûr. Je serais là pour la brève assemblée de Don C. »

En effet, Sans occupait une place importante dans la grande famille qu'était celle de Don _C_. Il n'était ni plus, ni moins que le _Sotto Capo_ , l'héritier direct du parrain et que si jamais celui-ci venait à mourir, sa place lui reviendrait. Le _Consigliere_ de Don _C_ avait été tué d'une balle dans le crâne il y a moins de deux semaines. Le parrain s'en était à peine remis, avait donc fait grimper G!Sans au rang de _Sotto Capo_ plutôt que de prendre la place de l'ancien conseiller direct. Une sage décision ? Il ne le savait point. Ce qui était sûr, c'était que malgré son mépris envers Don _C_ , jamais il n'arriverait à laisser tomber la famille si jamais celle-ci venait à perdre son meneur. Sans la gérerait, prendrait la relève sans même se poser de questions. Cette mafia était de loin la plus influente dans New Home, presque dans l'Underground alors il était hors de question que sa réputation se fragilise ou même pire : s'écroule. Le gagne-pain d'une grande majorité des membres revenait directement au chef de la famille.

Papyrus se leva à son tour du sofa, laissant un creux dans le coussin puis adressa un faible sourire à son frère aîné qui lui tourna le dos pour se rendre à la porte de la pièce. Lorsque le squelette abaissa la poignée de celle-ci de sa main osseuse et trouée, le cadet lui adressa ces derniers mots :

« Dans ce cas, fais attention à toi. »

* * *

 _New Home_ était plongée dans un silence accablant en cette heure tardive. Accablant était peut-être un bien grand mot car toutes les rues de cette ville étaient loin d'être aussi calmes. Si l'on s'enfonçait davantage, que l'on avait le courage de se rendre dans les quartiers les plus isolés, on pouvait constater une activité très importante la nuit. Les brigands, les mafieux comme les _Piccioto_ qui sont chargés de la revente de drogue, par exemple ainsi que la pègre. Tous les monstres dont la société craignait ou voulait éliminer s'activaient la nuit, à l'abri des regards des honnêtes gens qui dormaient sur leurs deux oreilles, sans inquiétude. Certains citoyens pouvaient parfois être bien naïfs.

G!Sans adorait se promener de nuit dans _New Home_. Les bâtiments à cette architecture si particulière, cette ambiance si propre à cette ville que l'on ne trouvait nulle part ailleurs dans l'Underground, l'obscurité, les ombres qui se faufilaient puis disparaissaient sans laisser de traces. Un grand mystère planait à cette heure-ci dans les quartiers peu fréquentables. C'était ici que se trouvait le terrain de chasse de Sans. Des brigands, ce n'était pas ce qui manquait. Ils n'osaient pas l'affronter, déjà de part sa réputation et aussi de part son style. Les vêtements à moitié déchirés, des tâches de sang (qui n'était pas le sien, bien évidemment), un pied de biche qui avait été utilisé à des fins peu orthodoxes, un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon sur le visage et une posture désinvolte qui démontrait parfaitement la facilité avec laquelle il pouvait briser le crâne de ses adversaires. _The crowbar rogue_ était craint et peu osaient se mesurer à lui.

Il était déjà tard, G!Sans allait être en retard à la petite assemblée de Don _C_ alors il pressa le pas même si une paresse lui était tombée dessus telle une enclume. Il n'aimait pas se sentir fatigué, gauche et maladroit. Les rues étaient étroites, presque exiguës et l'on se sentait terriblement oppressés, observés. La route pavée de manière maladroite car ce quartier étant jugé moins important à remettre à neuf, les substances inconnues et inidentifiables qui se trouvaient entre les rainures des blocs de pierre, les bâtiments qui étaient presque collés les uns aux autres, l'air glacial et le vent froid d'une nuit malsaine qui produisait un sifflement à peine audible. Tandis que _Crowbar rogue_ progressait dans cette ruelle qu'il avait déjà traversé une bonne centaine de fois, il sentit que ce silence qui régnait cette nuit-là dans New Home avait quelque chose de très différent. L'atmosphère avait toujours été pesante mais davantage cette fois-ci. Une simple impression ou une intuition ? G!Sans croyait aux intuitions. Sans essayer de se raisonner, le squelette se mit à marcher plus vite pour atteindre la baraque de la famille. Peut-être Don _C_ avait-il déjà débuté sans son _Sotto Capo_ ? Non, ce n'était pas ce genre d'impression. Puis il finit par découvrir la vérité.

Était-ce vraiment réel ? Ce qu'il voyait tenait vraiment de la réalité ? Si ce n'était pas le cas, il aurait aimé qu'on le réveille, qu'on le tire d'un tel cauchemar. Deux monstres se tenaient accroupis sur les pavés sales, Sans les connaissait. L'un deux avait un visage rond, des cornes de chaque côté du crâne orientées vers le bas, des yeux ronds et un sourire carré puis l'autre, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, avait une tête semblable à celle d'un coquillage. Ils étaient tous les deux à côtés de vêtements déchirés, couverts de sang et froissés. Chaussures, pantalons, chemises, chapeau... lunettes rondes. Des petites lunettes rondes dont les branches étaient tordues. Le squelette laissa tomber avec fracas son pied de biche puis accourut jusqu'aux vêtements. Ils étaient poussiéreux, poisseux. Il reconnut la tenue de Papyrus. G!Sans tremblait de tout son être, observait sans mots les habits.

« Que s'est-il passé ? demanda le _Sotto Capo_ d'un ton tremblant.

\- Ils ont buté Don _C_ , une grande partie de la famille... expliqua le monstre avec le visage rond, en larmes. Ils sont arrivés, ils s'en sont pris à eux... Ils étaient nombreux... Putain. Je suis désolé _G,_ bordel. »

G!Sans se tut, fit glisser lentement ses doigts sur les lunettes de son frère dont les verres fissurés avaient des grains de poussière. Ses vêtements abîmés portaient son sang. Tout était si confus, il n'arrivait pas à se rendre compte que tout cela était la réalité et non un cauchemar. Son frère, son précieux frère cadet. C'était tout ce qu'il lui restait et on lui avait retiré.

« Nous allons être complètement perdus... Qu'est-ce que nous devons faire ? demanda l'autre, tout aussi bouleversé que son acolyte. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, _G_ ?

\- Laissez-moi... Quelques minutes. »

Le seul mot qui lui venait à l'esprit était le suivant : "vengeance". Il lui brûlait la langue, le corps entier si bien que celui-ci se mit à frémir. La poussière de Papyrus glissait entre ses phalanges. La douleur de sa perte le prit au cou, serra son âme comme s'il allait étouffer. Autour de lui, il devait y avoir plus de vingt victimes. Un véritable massacre par un gang adversaire qui ne valait pas plus que la vie d'un clébard galeux. _G_ tremblait mais parvint à contenir ses larmes malgré le choc.

Les deux monstres survivants étaient bien amochés eux aussi, des coupures sanglantes et autres blessures diverses et avaient encore la force de tenir droit. Ils étaient complètement désorientés, les mots leur manquaient. Eux en revanche, n'étaient pas parvenus à contenir le flot de larmes qui roulait le long de leurs joues dans un grand silence. Seuls des sanglots honteux et dissimulés venaient trahir ce calme morbide. Sans récupéra les vêtements de son frère, les plia correctement. Puis, dans un mouchoir plié en quatre, mit le plus de poussière qu'il pouvait. Il se tourna ensuite vers les deux monstres qui essayaient tant bien que mal de mettre un terme à ce chagrin. En l'espace d'une année, le squelette s'était déjà attaché à cette famille. Eux, qui devaient en faire partie depuis un bon moment, étaient accablés. Comment endosser une telle perte lorsque l'on avait perdu ses repères ?

« Je ne vais pas les laisser s'en tirer comme ça, articula _G_. Ils vont en payer le prix, peu importe si je dois y laisser la vie. Rassemblez toutes les affaires, nous allons les ramener à la baraque. »

Celui avec les cornes opina puis s'attela à la tâche de manière mollassonne. L'autre protesta.

« Seul, tu n'arriveras à rien, dit celui-ci. Ils ont pris Don _C_ par surprise, lui ont tiré dans le crâne puis n'ont pas hésité à s'en prendre à nous... E-Enfin sauf votre respect...

\- Je n'ai pas froid aux yeux, répliqua le squelette hargneusement. Tiens, prends les vêtements de mon frère. Je compte sur vous deux pour rapporter tous ces habits. Moi, je me charge du reste. »

Le monstre s'était soudainement mis à le vouvoyer. _Sotto Capo,_ héritier de la place du parrain. Evidemment, Sans n'occupait plus son ancienne place mais bien une nouvelle. Il était le nouveau parrain, celui qui allait devoir gérer la famille. Il n'avait personne pour le guider dans cette tâche mais le squelette était débrouillard. A présent qu'il occupait cette place, il devait faire comprendre aux autres gangs que malgré son jeune âge, les circonstances, la famille n'allait pas se fragiliser. Quoi de mieux comme première victime que ce gang ? Il serait parfait pour faire passer un tel message.

Ébranlé par la douleur du fait de la perte de son précieux frère cadet, G!Sans trouva tout de même la force de se redresser pour aller récupérer son pied de biche qui demeurait sur les pavés couverts de tâches de sang. Où se trouvait ce gang ? Il n'en avait aucune idée mais le quartier n'était pas bien grand et comme le disait souvent les gens les plus agaçants : « Le monde est petit ». Son arme sembla frémir d'une excitation soudaine ou alors était-ce son bras qui fut pris de spasmes incontrôlés dus à ce désir éperdu de vengeance. D'un pas lent, Sans laissa les deux survivants derrière lui puis disparut dans l'obscurité de _New Home_ , tel un fantôme. Son ombre se dessina pendant quelques instants sur un mur, s'effaça lorsque les bruits de pas s'estompèrent.


	3. Chapter 2

_25 ans plus tard..._

 _Punchbag_ passait la majeure partie de ses après-midi à flâner dans les rues de _New Home_ en compagnie de son plus fidèle acolyte, Brett. De toute évidence, _Punchbag_ n'était pas son véritable prénom mais un surnom "affectif" donné par les membres de la famille. Il ne le détestait pas, avait même appris à l'aimer au fil du temps. Si l'on mettait de côté le côté rabaissant de ce surnom, il restait tout de même amusant.

Les rues de _New Home_ , aussi belles soient-elles, étaient toujours bondées et ils étaient presque impossible de se frayer un chemin dans la foule aux heures de pointe. Cette vague de personnes était très utile lorsque l'on souhaitait se fondre dans la masse pour son petit commerce illégal, mais lorsque l'on souhaitait juste prendre l'air, cela devenait très rapidement étouffant. C'était pour cela qu'à ces heures-là, _Punchbag_ et Brett se promenaient à proximité du port où l'on livrait les marchandises qui venaient de _Waterfall_ , _Snowdin_ ou bien _Quietdisctrict_ car c'était une ville dont le commerce était florissant. Le port était très peu fréquenté aux heures de pointe, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître alors ils pouvaient profiter en toute sérénité de la douceur du vent frais amené par l'eau battante du cours d'eau gigantesque qui traversait tout l' _Underground_.

Des monstres s'activaient, des ouvriers. Ils faisaient en sorte que les marchandises descendent correctement du bateau (les bateaux étaient petits pour circuler aisément dans les souterrains), sans désagréments. Quelques cris fusaient par-ci, par-là. Des ordres, des reproches mais cela ne nuisait en rien à la promenade plaisante des deux membres de la mafia.

« On a eu de sacrés boulots cette dernière semaine, fit remarquer Brett en sortant un paquet de cigarettes. T'en veux une ?

\- Ouais, répondit son compagnon en extirpant une cigarette qu'il alluma ensuite. On a une petite période de repos, autant en profiter. »

Ils expulsèrent une bouffée de cigarette. Le regard de _Punchbag_ s'orienta vers des caisses en bois délaissées dans un coin du port. Elles étaient clairement isolées du reste des marchandises et semblaient différentes, comme si elles étaient restées des mois déposées ici. Elles étaient très intrigantes. Le monstre ne prêtait plus attention aux paroles de son ami, son attention focalisée sur cette marchandise délaissée. Brett remarqua sa passivité vis-à-vis de lui puis se stoppa, adressa un regard interrogateur au concerné.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Tu ne trouves pas ces caisses suspectes ? demanda celui-ci en crachant un autre nuage grisâtre. »

Une des caisses vacilla. Ce mouvement fut très rapide, presque imperceptible et pourtant, les deux acolytes s'adressèrent un regard intrigué. _Punchbag_ détestait s'imaginer tout un tas de choses irréalistes mais si cette caisse venait à l'instant de bouger alors c'était que quelque chose de vivant se trouvait à l'intérieur. Il avait pensé à un gros coup de vent mais cela n'expliquait pas pourquoi les autres demeuraient immobiles et de toute manière, le vent qui soufflait aujourd'hui était loin d'être fort. C'était une simple brise, un peu trop fraîche.

Les deux compères se mirent à avancer d'une marche lente et hésitante, atteignirent le colis suspect. Il était grand, faisait presque la taille des monstres. _Punchbag,_ sa curiosité ayant atteint son maximum, tapa contre la façade en bois mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Alors il essaya d'ouvrir la caisse à la force de ses mains mais un pied de biche aurait été beaucoup plus adapté. Sans lui laisser le temps de comprendre quoique ce soit, quelqu'un défonça le colis de l'intérieur, lui portant un coup violent au visage au passage. Il fut éjecté au sol du port avec des morceaux de bois. Sa vision se brouilla, son corps trembla. Il lâcha sa cigarette qui se consumait encore, sentit un filet de sang couler de son front. Brett avait poussé un cri surpris.

« Oh merde ! s'écria celui-ci. »

 _Punchbag_ ne tenta pas de se relever. De toute façon, il était trop sonné pour parvenir à se tenir sur ses deux jambes. Il croisa le regard d'un monstre on ne peut plus étrange. Tout en longueur, une salopette, une chemise blanche dont les deux premiers boutons étaient retirés, une chaîne en argent avec un médaillon gravé fait du même métal, une carrure forte mais néanmoins féminine, un visage rond qui commençait à être légèrement marqué par des petits traits de l'âge, des yeux verts en amande et des cheveux châtains en bataille qui tombaient jusqu'aux épaules. Qu'est-ce que c'était que tout cela ? Une mascarade ? D'où sortait cette personne ?

Cette inconnue - car oui, c'était une femme - se mit à genoux près de _Punchbag_ , le saisit par le col de sa chemise avant de le tirer vers elle sous le regard ahuri de Brett qui n'osait réagir. Elle arborait une expression dure, agressive et rien que par la force dont elle avait fait preuve pour le mettre à terre, il se doutait parfaitement qu'il ne fallait pas plaisanter avec cette personne. Son regard était froid mais on pouvait tout de même distinguer une flamme de détermination dansante dans celui-ci.

« Dis-moi où se trouve le Parrain ou je t'extermine ici-même, devant les ouvriers, lâcha t-elle hargneusement. »

Elle resserra sa prise. Sa voix contrastait avec l'image qu'elle voulait renvoyer. C'était une voix d'une grande féminité, suave et agréable à écouter. Même si _Punchbag_ s'imaginait les différentes intonations du son qui sortait des cordes vocales de cette femme, il la craignait toujours.

« D-De quoi le Parrain ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ?! »

L'inconnue lui donna un violent coup dans l'estomac en guise de réponse. Il poussa une plainte dissimulée. Brett se décida à intervenir mais la femme parvint à l'éviter. Sans demander quoique ce soit d'autre, elle traversa le port avant de disparaître sous les regards ébahis des monstres qui déchargeaient les marchandises. L'acolyte vint s'accroupir près du blessé qui avait la main sur son front, le visage plissé et déformé par la douleur.

« Va prévenir le boss, articula t-il. »

* * *

Une carrure intimidante, un veston, une chemise, une cravate rouge parfaitement nouée, toujours apprêté correctement, un visage rectangulaire parcourut du fêlures mystérieuses. Une au-dessus de l'orbite gauche qui remontait jusqu'au crâne, une autre au-dessous de l'orbite droite qui s'arrêtait au niveau de la joue. Des cicatrices qui jamais ne s'effaceraient, elles marquaient une période tragique. Une se trouvait aussi au bas de son visage, à gauche. Petite mais cela restait tout de même une entaille profonde. Une blessure qui commençait déjà à avoir vingt-cinq ans. Dieu, que le temps passait vite.

Il avait un regard singulier, doux mais intimidant à la fois. Il n'avait qu'une seule pupille qui ressortait de son orbite, l'autre était vide, froide. Malgré le fait qu'il soit un squelette, il présentait les traits marqués d'un âge dont il ne voulait pas faire mention. Cet homme avait un charme presque indescriptible sous ses airs intimidants. Don _G_ était devenu quelqu'un de très respecté, inspirant une grande crainte auprès des autres gangs qui vivaient dans _New Home_. Elle était la ville de Don _G_ , c'était lui qui la gouvernait et nombreux étaient ceux qui avaient peur de s'y aventurer avec des raisons meurtrières ou criminelles.

Le squelette était confortablement installé dans son bureau, près de sa tasse de café amer fumant, un cigare allumé entre les dents, un journal nommé " _Sunday Funnies_ " dans les mains. Il aimait bien lire ce journal même s'il était stupide, voire insignifiant. Les articles avaient une ironie qui ne manquait pas de lui décocher un rire à chaque fois. Il saisit la anse de sa tasse de café, en but quelques gorgées. La boisson était brûlante mais cela ne le dérangeait en rien.

Qui oserait venir troubler le calme olympien qui régnait dans cette pièce ? Seul le bruit du feu qui consumait les bûches dans la cheminée osait venir trahir ce silence déconcertant. Le canapé bordeaux en face de celle-ci portait de nombreux documents. Peut-être fallait-il qu'il pense un jour à les trier, les ranger. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à expulser une bouffée de fumée de son cigare, la porte fut défoncée avec fracas. N'étant pas du genre à se laisser surprendre, Don _G_ conserva une attitude tout à fait normale malgré sa grande surprise à la vue de cette entrée peu respectable dans son propre bureau.

« Oh, lâcha t-il de sa voix grave. Bonjour. »

Il dévisagea d'un regard mauvais la personne qui était venue se présenter de la sorte. C'était une femme à la carrure forte, une trentaine d'années environ, aux cheveux châtains en bataille dont l'apparence était peu commune à celle des monstres. Peut-être parce qu'elle n'en était pas une mais était plutôt ce que l'on appelait "un humain". Que faisait cette espèce dans l' _Underground_ ? L'inconnue affichait une expression déterminée, serrait tellement fort une énorme branche dans sa main gauche que les veines de son bras étaient apparentes. Don _G_ crut d'abord à une plaisanterie mais l'attitude de l'humaine laissait clairement penser le contraire.

« Bonjour, répondit celle-ci. »

Intrigué de voir un intrus qui avait pu pénétrer si aisément dans cette pièce, il plia son journal quotidien qu'il mit soigneusement de côté au coin de son bureau, à côté de sa tasse de café. Il accordait d'habitude peu d'attention aux malfrats qui osaient pointer le bout de leur nez dans ses quartiers. La femme ne lui laissa pas le temps de se lever, se rua sur lui avec rage avant d'essayer de lui infliger un coup sur le crâne. Sans difficulté, Don _G_ parvint à éviter une attaque aussi ridicule et peu efficace. Il n'aimait pas se battre pour des stupidités telles que celles-ci mais peut-être allait-il devoir recourir à ses capacités enfouies au corps à corps. _The crowbar rogue_ était peut-être quelque part encore dans cette masse d'os.

Le squelette recula, se trouvait désormais à proximité du canapé. Il n'avait pas envie de tuer ou même de blesser cette personne. Il ne blessait pas les femmes. Malgré son arme ridicule, elle paraissait agile. L'inconnue ne cessa d'essayer par tous les moyens de lui asséner un coup, en vain. Ses cheveux châtains lui cachaient presque le visage. Elle commençait à suer à force d'efforts inutiles. Elle haletait mais ne comptait pas en rester là pour autant. Elle était venue pour le tuer. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il avait cru deviner. Don _G_ , agacé par cette persévérance mais néanmoins touché par une telle détermination, finit à son tour par riposter. Sans que son adversaire n'ait eu le temps de comprendre quoique ce soit, il lui retira sa branche ridicule des mains, la brisa en deux avant de la laisser ainsi sur la moquette brune puis lui saisit le bras, l'envoya au sol et lui fit comprendre clairement que si elle s'avisait de poursuivre le combat, il n'hésiterait pas à employer sa véritable force. Elle demeurait immobile sur la moquette, les bretelles de sa salopette qui avaient glissé le long de ses avant-bras, sa chevelure étalée et arborait une expression vexée, colérique.

Amusé, Don _G_ alla se mettre sur le canapé, se mit à genoux puis s'appuya contre le dessus du sofa afin de pouvoir l'observer d'en haut. Il retira le cigare d'entre ses dents, esquissa un sourire. Maintenant que la vaincue était immobile, Don _G_ pouvait apprécier les traits de son visage. Ronds, les yeux en amande. Elle avait des airs de chat. _Étrange_ , se dit-il. Cette personne avait bien plus de potentiel, il en était certain. Cette arme ridicule ne convenait pas à une carrure, une agilité et une force telles que celles-ci. Les capacités étaient là, juste fallait-il les améliorer. De plus, c'était un humain, chose extrêmement rare. Une idée surgit dans son crâne parcouru de fêlures. C'était peut-être une idée folle, précipitée.

« Bien essayé, _Kitten_ , dit-il. Que diriez-vous si je vous proposai un marché ?

\- Je dirai sûrement qu'il en est hors de question, répondit-elle hargneusement.

\- Cela vous tenterait-il de faire partie de notre famille ? Peut-être y trouverez-vous une identité, une place parmi cette société.

\- Cela ne vous concerne pas. »

Comment parvenir à la convaincre ? Il n'était pas le plus qualifié dans ce domaine.

« Un métier, un salaire, une identité, répéta t-il plus lentement comme une citation. C'est la seule chance que je vous offre, libre à vous de la saisir ou non. »

* * *

Première apparition de _Kitten_ , ahah ! Je suis désolée s'il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre, je pose déjà le décor, les personnages... Histoire que tout soit clean une fois que j'entrerai vraiment dans le vif du sujet.

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, rendez-vous dans deux semaines o/


	4. Chapter 3

_New Home_ , lorsqu'il pleuvait, semblait changer complètement d'apparence. Les rues de la capitale étaient envahies de multiples parapluies qui déambulaient tels des parasites sur un corps malade. Les gouttes de pluie s'écrasaient sur la matière étanche, glissaient le long de celle-ci avant de terminer leur chute sur les trottoirs encrassés où des mégots de cigarettes qui dataient de plusieurs mois s'étaient presque confondus avec la pierre érodée. Ces jours-là, _G_ ne les appréciait guère. Ils étaient ennuyeux et dur était pour lui de trouver une occupation par un temps tel que celui-ci. Il pouvait lire son journal, des livres s'il le souhaitait mais il y avait des moments où rien ne le tentait. Alors, la plupart du temps, il restait enfoncé dans son siège, son cigare allumé, à contempler son jardin à travers la fenêtre de son bureau pendant une bonne heure avant de se lasser.

Il essayait ensuite tant bien que mal de trouver une occupation, quoi qu'il n'avait pas réellement le temps de s'ennuyer lorsqu'il y repensait. Un Parrain ne s'ennuyait jamais. Il devait gérer sa mafia jour et nuit mais sans son _Consigliere_ , tout cela s'avérait bien compliqué. Celui-ci avait été assassiné il y a de cela plusieurs mois et _G_ se refusait à confier cette place à quelqu'un d'autre. Ses plus proches compagnons ne cessaient de lui dire que la situation était critique s'il n'en trouvait pas un rapidement. Cela était vrai mais le Don pensait avoir trouvé la personne adéquate pour occuper ce poste.

Pour en revenir à la pluie qui s'était abattue sur _New Home_ , _G_ ne l'avait pas vu venir. En réalité, il était en train de se promener en compagnie de _Kitten_ lorsque celle-ci leur était tombée dessus. _Kitten_ , qui avait confié se nommer Frisk, était entrée dans la Famille il y a de cela plus de deux mois, et n'hésitait pas à réclamer son salaire lorsque celui-ci se faisait un peu trop attendre. Jamais il n'avait rencontré une personne aussi dévouée envers l'organisation. Elle était puissante, humble, possédait une multitude de compétences et son âme était d'une singularité impressionnante. L'espèce humaine était impressionnante.

La femme s'était stoppée au milieu du trottoir, la paume de la main orientée vers le "ciel" ainsi que le visage. Elle laissa les gouttes glisser sur sa peau, semblait plus dérangée par cette pluie inattendue plutôt que par le fait d'être trempée. _G_ , dans un élan de galanterie, souleva la partie gauche de son manteau pour abriter Frisk. Celle-ci afficha un air ennuyé. Un malaise se créa soudainement entre eux.

« Vous m'avez l'air ennuyé. »

 _Kitten_ ne répondit pas. Voyant que cela semblait plus l'embêter qu'autre chose, _G_ décida de retirer son manteau pour l'abriter jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le manoir mais elle refusa catégoriquement, disant qu'elle préférait être trempée jusqu'aux os plutôt que d'accepter cet élan de gentillesse de la part du Don. Frisk était une personne on ne peut plus étrange. A l'accoutumé, lorsque _G_ prêtait beaucoup d'attention aux femmes, celles-ci lui adressaient un sourire radieux, certaines n'hésitaient pas à faire comprendre leurs intentions, juste le temps d'une soirée. _Kitten_ n'aimait pas les gestes aimables envers sa personne. Elle disait que ce n'était qu'une perte de temps.

Il retira son cigare pour expulser un nuage de fumée avant de le remettre, les mains dans les poches de son manteau. Ils poursuivirent leur marche jusqu'au manoir, parmi l'essaim de parapluies et sous la pluie froide de l' _Underground_. Les bruits des pas des passants qui claquaient sur les pavés formaient un brouhaha permanent.

« Êtes-vous sûre de ne pas vouloir de quoi vous abriter ? hasarda t-il. Ce serait embêtant que vous tombiez malade.

\- Je n'ai besoin de rien, répondit-elle. Gardez votre vêtement. Il vous sera bien plus utile à vous, qu'à moi.

\- Peut-être que cela vous semble précipité, enchaîna _G_. Mais j'ai une proposition à vous faire. »

Elle ne dit rien. C'était sa façon d'exprimer la curiosité qu'il venait d'attiser et de l'inciter à poursuivre ses propos.

« Vous devez sûrement être courant, par l'intermédiaire de mes hommes dont je suis le plus proche, qu'un pilier manque à la Famille. Mon _Consigliere_. »

Ils tournèrent à l'angle d'une rue et s'extirpèrent de cette foule de fin d'après-midi. La pluie commençait doucement à se calmer, les gouttes devenaient plus fines et effleuraient la chevelure châtain de la femme au lieu de la tremper. Les belvédères qui bordaient les trottoirs firent naître une faible lumière qui s'intensifiait. _Kitten_ sortit un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche, en alluma une.

« Qu'attendez-vous de moi, Don _G_ ?

\- Je pense que mes pensées sont assez claires. Vous êtes celle à qui je veux confier ce rôle, j'ai le sentiment de pouvoir vous faire confiance.

\- Jamais je ne vous trahirai, répondit-elle de façon directe et sincère. Vous m'avez offert une identité, une raison de croire en mon existence alors loin de moi est l'idée de vous poignarder dans le dos. Je serais prête à assumer ce titre si tel est votre souhait.

\- Je m'en remets déjà au vôtre.

\- Mon souhait est vôtre. Je ne reviendrai pas sur mes paroles. »

 _G_ sourit. _Kitten_ était butée mais si elle désirait qu'il prenne la décision à sa place, soit. Il ne voulait pas éterniser la conversation, surtout que celle-ci risquait de tourner en rond pendant un bon moment.

« Il y aura quelques formalités, dit-il.

\- J'accepte mon rôle de _Consigliere_ avec honneur, Don _G_. »

Il posa son regard sur la femme qui scrutait l'horizon, le côté droit de son visage éclairé par la lumière des belvédères, sa cigarette entre son index et son majeur, à proximité de ses lèvres roses où glissait une bouffée grisâtre. De sa main libre, elle passa une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, dégageant quelques fines gouttes qui se fondirent dans la pluie brumeuse.

« Allons. Plus de cela entre nous, _Kitten_. »

* * *

Dans un soupir, _G_ plia son journal, se redressa en faisant reculer son fauteuil. Du bout des doigts, il effleura son bureau où traînait encore sa tasse de café vide jusqu'à toucher un objet qui ne lui semblait pas familier. Cela semblait être fait de métal. C'était une médaille. Une petite médaille rectangulaire où par l'orifice se trouvant en haut de celle-ci, était passée une chaîne. Des lettres étaient gravées dans le métal. Intrigué, _G_ prit l'objet entre ses doigts pour l'inspecter. Il connaissait ce collier, il appartenait à _Kitten_. Sûrement avait-elle du l'égarer ici. La _Consigliere_ passait souvent dans son bureau pour aller récupérer des documents, des armes à feu ou des munitions.

" _FRISK. 05-25-12 C-TEST_ ". Jamais encore il n'avait eu l'occasion de lire ce qu'il y avait de gravé sur cette médaille. Tout cela était très intrigant et lui donnait une envie irrésistible d'en savoir plus sur la femme qui occupait désormais un rôle important dans la Famille, mais celle-ci avait quitté la manoir pour vaguer à ses occupations. Elle passait une bonne partie de ses journées à déambuler dans les rues de _New Home_ à dénicher des malfrats qui détenaient suffisamment de courage pour l'affronter au corps à corps. C'était un travail délicat mais qu'elle semblait prendre à cœur. Elle revenait tard le soir dans un sale état, égratignée, la chevelure en bataille, les bras ballants, le corps engourdi et les yeux fatigués.

 _G_ reposa la médaille sur son bureau pour que _Kitten_ puisse la retrouver aisément lorsqu'elle serait rentrée. La nuit était déjà tombée depuis plusieurs heures sur l' _Underground_ , les belvédères éclairaient les rues de leurs faibles lumières. Le squelette regardait parfois par la fenêtre mais il n'y avait jamais rien de bien intéressant à observer mis à part les choses inidentifiables qui virevoltaient dans le sens du vent, emportés sans résistance par ce courant d'air froid et nocturne.

Le Don sortit de son bureau, traversa le couloir puis descendit les escaliers pour se retrouver dans une grande pièce où se trouvait un canapé bordeaux ainsi qu'un piano noir, une grande cheminée où crépitait un feu doux. Il poussa un soupir, détourna son regard. Il imaginait G!Papyrus assis dans ce fauteuil, ses lunettes rondes sur son nez, un livre dans ses mains à lire avec attention jusqu'à ce que celle-ci soit reportée sur lui. _G_ l'imaginait lui adresser un sourire radieux avant de le sermonner une nouvelle fois, lui disant qu'il n'accordait pas assez de valeur à sa propre santé.

Si _G_ avait eu un souhait, celui-ci aurait été de revoir son frère cadet, ne serait-ce que quelques minutes pour le serrer dans ses bras, entendre de nouveau sa voix qu'il avait oublié. G!Papyrus apparaissait comme un fantôme au regard du Don qui se refusait une telle vision. Il refusait d'admettre qu'il avait oublié une partie de son frère, qu'il était perdu parmi des souvenirs flous et imperceptibles. Un bruit de porte grinçante le tira de ses pensées mélancoliques. Derrière elle, _Kitten_ apparut d'un pas las. Comme prévu, la femme était revenue dans un sale état.

Ses cheveux châtains en bataille, son visage égratigné, des coupures récentes à la vue du sang qui en coulait toujours, sa chemise déchirée rentrée à moitié dans son pantalon, les manches mi-relevées. Elle tenait une barre de fer dans la main qu'elle cramponnait. Dans un soupir, la femme traversa le couloir avant de croiser _G_ qui affichait un air nullement surpris à la vue de la _Consigliere_ qui semblait épuisée. Elle ne prononçait un mot. Il vint à sa rencontre, passa son pouce sur la coupure sous son œil droit pour retirer le liquide écarlate en guise de salutations.

« Qu'avez-vous fait, _Kitten_ ?

\- Rien d'autre que mon travail, répondit-elle d'une voix âpre. Et j'aimerai que vous cessiez de m'appeler comme cela. »

Il sourit, passa une mèche de cheveux de la femme derrière son oreille. Ce surnom, il ne comptait pas l'abandonner. En l'espace de deux mois, elle était devenue une membre à part entière de la Famille, vivait dans une chambre du manoir mais passait très peu de temps dans l'immense demeure. _G_ la débarrassa de son arme de fortune puis déclara :

« Allez donc vous laver, je vais m'occuper de vous préparer un verre. Quelque chose de revigorant. »

* * *

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, il retrouva _Kitten_ dans son bureau, enfoncée dans le sofa, les jambes croisées avec un petit ouvrage dans les mains. Elle était concentrée sur sa lecture, avait à peine remarqué _G_ qui venait d'entrer, un verre d'alcool dans la main. Il déposa le récipient sur la table basse, les glaçons tintèrent à l'intérieur puis vint s'asseoir aux côtés de la femme qui ne détacha pas les yeux des lignes du livre. Son visage était propre, sa peau claire malgré les quelques blessures qui persisteraient pendant plusieurs jours, voire semaines si elles peinaient à cicatriser. Ses cheveux châtains étaient correctement coiffés, glissaient le long de ses épaules.

Dehors, la nuit noire s'était imposée, la lumière des belvédères avait faibli et les bruits nocturnes s'intensifiaient. Les bruits des canettes qui roulaient sur les trottoirs, les bouteilles en verre qui s'explosaient en milles morceaux dans les rues sous les cris des malfrats, des ivrognes, les pattes griffues des chiens errants qui parcouraient _New Home_ , les pas précipités des passants qui craignaient cette heure tardive ainsi que le chant silencieux du vent qui apportait une brise froide, faisant frissonner les monstres se trouvant encore à l'extérieur. Tous ces bruits nocturnes, _Kitten_ y était habituée. Elle vivait de nuit, se dissimulait dans l'ombre des rues avec agilité, tout comme un chat ou se promenait de manière distraite, le visage orienté vers le ciel, l'esprit envahi de questions qui demeuraient sans réponses. Elle allait boire dans des bars, conversait avec les _Piccioto_ de la mafia chargés de la revente de drogue qui n'avaient pour temps libre, que la nuit. Le fait qu'elle soit humaine ne semblait déranger personne au sein de la mafia, personne ne parlait d'elle comme une humaine car l'Omerta exigeait de se taire à ce sujet. Les ignorants la considérait comme un monstre dont l'apparence singulière poussait à la curiosité.

« Ce livre vient de la Surface ? demanda t-elle, coupant court aux pensées futiles du Don.

\- En effet, répondit-il de manière attentionnée. Ces œuvres n'intéressent personne, jugées comme étant vides d'esprit mais j'aime lire les pensées des humains. »

 _Kitten_ but une gorgée de l'alcool, se racla la gorge. _G_ ne lui avait pas menti quand il avait parlé de quelque chose de revigorant. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent, elle prit une inspiration silencieuse.

 _La mer de la Confiance_

 _Était haute jadis, elle aussi, et ceignait_

 _De ses plis bien serrés les rives de la terre._

 _Mais à présent je n'entends plus_

 _Que son mélancolique et languissant retrait_

 _Sous le vent de la nuit immense,_

 _Le long des vastes bords et des galets à nu_

 _D'un lugubre univers._

Suite à la lecture de ces mots, sa voix suave s'éteignit lentement. La femme conserva un silence intrigant. Elle semblait relire les vers dans son esprit, avant de fermer l'ouvrage dans un soupir puis de le laisser sur la table basse. La couverture était usée, les couleurs de l'illustration qui se trouvait dessus s'étaient presque effacées et était cornée au niveau des bords. Ce livre avait certainement été trouvé dans le _garbage_ de _Waterfall_. _Kitten_ avait l'air perturbé. Le Don sourit, sortit un cigare qu'il alluma à l'aide d'un briquet qui émit un cliquetis.

« Les humains ont le don de faire réfléchir.

\- A travers des écrits futiles, grogna _Kitten_ en buvant d'autres gorgées de l'alcool fort. »

Elle le termina, se redressa pour aller rejoindre le bureau. D'un geste presque discret, récupéra sa médaille délaissée, la fourra dans la poche de son pantalon avant de récupérer son arme de fortune qui traînait par terre avec des tâches de sang séchées. _G_ récupéra son livre, alla le ranger dans sa bibliothèque. La femme réajusta brièvement ses bretelles, se dirigea vers la porte de la pièce puis fit tourner la poignée argentée. Ses doigts l'entourèrent subtilement.

« Vous comptez repartir ? Vous ne vous êtes même pas reposée.

\- Je dois terminer ce que j'ai commencé, répondit-elle simplement. Je vous remercie de votre attention, Don _G_. »

* * *

WAAAH ! **Nyu** a posté un nouveau comic sur Kitten and the Don et ça m'a donné de nouvelles idées !

Le chapitre est court, je sais... Mis à part ça, j'ai essayé de donner mon maximum pour vous sortir quelque chose de décent et je pense avoir réussi... J'espère en tout cas.

Je me base surtout sur les comics, j'essaye de ne pas trop être influencée par les quelques fanfictions postées par une fan pour éviter de "décalquer". Ce n'est clairement pas mon but, je veux tout de même le faire un peu à ma sauce. Je ne sais pas si je respecte bien les caractères des personnages mais pour l'instant, la relation entre Kitten et G est encore récente. Ils sont proches mais pas encore assez... ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Je réponds à une review :

 **Liu Proxy** : En effet, tu t'es embrouillée, ahah. Frisk est Kitty-cat qui est Kitten. En gros, Kitty-cat et Kitten sont Frisk, tout simplement. Ensuite, non Don G n'est pas le passé du Crowbar Rogue, ce serait assez illogique. The crowbar rogue est "juste" devenu Parrain de la mafia de Don C. Si tu veux plus d'explications, je te conseille d'aller jeter un petit coup d'œil au message à la fin de l'introduction ! J'y ai mis les informations nécessaires.

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre o/


	5. Chapter 4

« Don _G_ a toujours été un homme bien, dit _Punchbag_ en acquiesçant comme pour se convaincre lui-même. Enfin, pour nous, il l'a toujours été.

\- Don _G_ , c'est la Famille avant tout, poursuivit Brett. Tu ne respectes pas les règles imposées ? Tu causes du tort à la Famille ? Tu meurs. Une balle dans la tête. Rien n'est pire à son sens que la trahison.

\- Il n'a jamais été tendre à ce niveau-là, croyez-moi, _Kitten_. »

 _Punchbag_ et Brett se passèrent deux cigarettes puis un briquet avant d'expulser en même temps une bouffée de fumée. Les trois occupants de la pièce étaient installés dans un grand fauteuil en cuir, près d'une table basse où étaient déposés une bouteille d'alcool fort, trois verres d'une taille respectable pour une boisson telle que celle-ci et un paquet de cigarettes.

La femme semblait apprécier la compagnie des deux compères malgré le fait qu'elle ne soit pas une personne bavarde. Elle était silencieuse, répondait quelques fois mais écoutait attentivement les deux hommes. L'humaine intriguait tous les membres de la mafia de part sa puissance et le mystère qui planait sur elle. D'où venait-elle ? Qui était-elle réellement ? Quelle était l'origine de la puissance de son âme ? Elle soulevait tant de questions.

« S'il vous a nommé _Consigliere_ , c'est qu'il est prêt à vouer une confiance aveugle en vous, continua _Punchbag_ en recoiffant sa mèche qui glissait entre ses deux cornes. Le mieux que vous puissiez faire est de ne pas le décevoir, de remplir cette tâche à la perfection.

\- Je n'ai nullement l'intention de trahir Don _G_ , répondit _Kitten_ , enfoncée dans le sofa et les bras croisés. J'ai accepté ce rôle avec honneur.

\- Dans ce cas-là, je n'ai rien à rajouter mis à part que, lorsque le boss trouve un surnom pour l'un des membres de sa Famille, il ne le lâche pas avant un bon moment. (il ricana, recracha une autre bouffée de cigarette puis pointa du doigt Brett) Regardez, lui c'est _Clam Guy_. Les surnoms deviennent des prénoms au fil du temps.

\- " _Foxy grandpa_ ", c'est le surnom du boss, dit Brett dans un sourire espiègle. On l'utilise qu'entre nous, bien évidemment. »

 _Kitten_ affichait un air interrogatif, désirant visiblement en savoir davantage. Les deux compères rirent. _Punchbag_ se pencha, les avant-bras sur ses genoux. La fumée des cigarettes commençait à se répandre dans toute la pièce. _Un asthmatique serait déjà en train de s'étouffer_ , songea t-il.

« Pourquoi " _Foxy grandpa_ " ? Tu ne connais pas le personnage de bande-dessinée de la Surface ? expliqua t-il d'un ton ironique. Le personnage éponyme qui se faisait duper par ses deux lardons. C'est mignon, hein ? Nous, nous sommes les sales gamins; _G_ notre grand-père. Le grand-père de la mafia, au sens figuré.

\- Nous avons le même âge, à quelques années près. Nous étions les hommes de Don _C_ avant d'être ceux de Don _G_.

\- Don _C_ ? demanda _Kitten_ , exprimant sa curiosité pour la première fois. »

Cela eut pour effet de décocher un sourire aux monstres. La femme avait toujours été assez froide, et la voir piquée par la curiosité était chose inhabituelle depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la mafia. Brett écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier qui contenait plus de cinq mégots plutôt récents, se servit un verre d'alcool.

« Comme vous devez sûrement vous en douter, il était l'ancien Parrain, il y a plus de trente ans. _G_ était son héritier direct, son _Sotto Capo_. A cette époque, vous deviez avoir... une dizaine d'années, peut-être ? »

 _Kitten_ détourna son regard, joignit ses mains de manière nerveuse, comme si des souvenirs refaisaient surface. En l'occurrence, des mauvais. _Clam_ reposa son verre, en proposa un à son ami qui refusa d'un mouvement de la main avant de se redresser. Il alla récupérer sa veste qui traînait au bord du canapé en cuir, l'enfila, fourra le paquet de cigarettes sur la table basse dans sa poche. Brett lui adressa un mauvais regard mais n'exprima pas son mécontentement.

« Si vous souhaitez en savoir plus sur Don _G_ , il va falloir vous accrocher, _Kitten_. Nous-mêmes, qui avons vécu un sacré bout de chemin avec lui, n'en savons pas beaucoup, dit-il. Je dois y aller, j'ai du boulot. Je dois distribuer les doses aux soldats avant la fin de l'après-midi.

\- Je t'accompagne, _Punch,_ se manifesta Brett en se levant d'un bond. Tu m'as volé mes clopes, je vais pas te laisser t'enfuir comme ça.

\- Prenez soin de vous, _Consigliere_. »

* * *

 _Kitten_ appréciait guère les journées comme celles-ci. L'air humide, les paroles des passants qui se mélangeaient toutes entre elles, formant un brouhaha permanent et agaçant. Les gens semblaient intimidés par l'aura que dégageait la femme, intrigués par son apparence singulière. Ses chaussures claquaient sur les pavés, ses cheveux étaient légèrement soulevés par la brise qui soufflait cette après-midi. Ses pas la portaient jusqu'à un endroit qui lui était inconnu. En vérité, elle-même ne connaissait pas sa destination. _Kitten_ aurait aimé rester davantage avec _Punchbag_ et _Clam Guy,_ elle s'était attachée à eux en l'espace de ces deux mois. Ils étaient des personnalités attachantes, après tout et cela pouvait expliquer leur proximité avec Don _G_.

La femme traversa une ruelle qui débouchait sur une allée peu fréquentée où se trouvaient des boutiques qui n'avaient pas grand intérêt. Du moins, à son sens. Elle y croisa quelques monstres à l'air suspect, une mère de famille avec ses trois enfants. Frisk s'enfonça dans la rue qui, bientôt, fut complètement déserte. Elle était rythmée par le sifflement du vent entre les bâtiments, les bruits de pas de la seule occupante. C'était dans ce genre d'endroit qu'elle trouvait de quoi s'occuper, des personnes susceptibles de devenir _picciuto_. Plus il y avait de _picciuto_ , mieux cela était pour la mafia. Ils étaient faciles à dénicher, à manipuler. Juste suffisait-il de leur prêter de nombreuses sommes d'argent, de leur mettre des dettes sur le dos jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent dépendants de la mafia. Ils ne pouvaient plus s'en échapper, trop endettés pour pouvoir se le permettre. C'était à ce moment là qu'ils entraient dans le giron de la mafia, qu'ils se retrouvaient sous les ordres d'un soldat, lui-même dirigé par le _Capo_. _Punchbag_ était un _Capo_ ; il était celui qui gérait en majeure partie le trafic, qui assurait son bon fonctionnement et s'occupait de la formation des associés de la mafia pour le maniement des armes.

« Arrête ! s'écria une voix féminine. Un pas de plus et je t'explose le crâne, _sicko_ ! »

Tirée de ses pensées futiles et intriguée par ce vacarme soudain, _Kitten_ se dirigea vers la source du cri qui venait de s'élever. A l'angle d'une rue, elle fut nullement surprise de découvrir une femme toute menue, tremblante comme une feuille, pointer une arme à feu face à un homme livide, aux poches sous les yeux qui gardait son calme. Il avait une allure cadavérique, les mains dans les poches, ne bougeait pas d'un iota.

« Tu n'en serais pas capable, lâcha t-il. Vas-y, tire. Tue-moi. »

Les deux personnes se tournèrent vers Frisk qui demeurait immobile à observer la scène. La femme qui tenait l'arme à feu écarquilla les yeux. Son agresseur profita de cette surprise pour la désarmer d'un coup violent. L'arme valdingua à plusieurs mètres, percuta la pierre érodée puis il se jeta sur elle pour la plaquer au sol. Elle poussa un cri avant de se débattre comme un fauve, essayant de lui arracher les yeux pour lui faire lâcher prise. L'homme saisit les poignets de sa victime, bloqua ses mouvements puis de sa main libre, la rua de coups au niveau du thorax. Elle cracha du sang. Il chercha quelque chose dans les vêtements de celle-ci.

« Où est-ce que tu l'as foutu ?! vociféra t-il, postillonnant au visage de la femme. »

 _Kitten_ ne se fit pas prier, assomma d'un coup bien porté au crâne, l'agresseur à l'allure de macchabée qui tomba à la renverse sur les pavés. Sa tête subit un choc de plus et pas des moindres. La femme, bouleversée et décoiffée, se redressa péniblement en toussotant avant de croiser le regard dur de l'humaine. Un filet de sang coulait entre ses lèvres. Elle bredouilla, ses mots étaient confus et incompréhensibles mais parvint à recouvrer son calme après quelques inspirations.

« Merci, dit-elle. Plus de deux semaines qu'il me harcelait mais lorsqu'il sera remis sur pieds, il va sûrement récidiver. Voire me tuer.

\- Pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas porter plainte ? répondit Frisk en s'accroupissant pour prendre le pouls de l'inconscient.

\- Je... Je ne peux pas. J'ai des antécédents judiciaires. Je ne peux pas me présenter auprès de la Garde Royale, j'ai d'autres condamnations qui m'attendent. »

L'homme avait un pouls régulier. Il avait la bouche entrouverte, les yeux mi-clos. _Kitten_ leva la tête. La femme avait la sienne baissée, ses mains moites étaient jointes. Elle semblait angoissée, inquiète pour elle-même. Sa respiration était bruyante.

Frisk fouilla dans les poches de l'inconscient sans gêne. Elle en sortit un portefeuille en cuir usé, l'ouvrit et y découvrit une liasse de billets froissés et crasseux qui avait sûrement du passer de mains en mains, ainsi qu'une petite poche qui contenait des comprimés de différentes couleurs. Des comprimés de Kétamine, certainement. La femme réagit au quart de tour, la retira des mains de _Kitten_ avant de la fourrer dans sa poche.

« Ça m'appartient, lâcha t-elle pour justifier son geste. Ne me dénoncez pas, je suis sûre que nous sommes dans le même bateau.

\- Peut-être manquez-vous de quelque chose ici bas ? La sécurité, peut-être. »

Elle devint méfiante, recula.

« Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez à faire ? Vous travaillez pour qui ?!

\- Vous êtes maître de vos choix, ce n'est pas à moi de décider, répondit d'un ton posé Frisk en se redressant. Je vous propose seulement une solution.

\- Vous travaillez où ?! Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut solliciter ! C'est ce mec au sol, il est fournisseur de Kétamine et de Méthamphétamine ! Il consomme autant qu'il vend. »

La femme fit plusieurs pas en arrière, récupéra son arme à feu et garda sa main sur la poignée, prête à la dégainer si jamais cela venait à être nécessaire. _Kitten_ préserva son calme. Elle passa une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

« Où est-ce qu'il trouve tout cela ?

\- J'en sais rien. Il s'endette avec son fournisseur, c'est tout ce que je sais, poursuivit-elle. S'il a voulu m'agresser, c'est parce que je lui ai volé de la meth. Ça lui a pas plu mais moi j'avais pas assez pour le payer, ce con. (elle marqua une pause) Je... Vous pouvez garantir ma sécurité ? Vous ne me mentez pas ?

\- Il y a quelques conditions pour cela. »

* * *

D'un pas lourd, _Kitten_ entra dans le repaire de la mafia de Don _G_. C'était ici que s'effectuait la plupart des affaires, des marchés et que le Parrain recevait une grande partie de ses visites. Cela se déroulait très rarement dans le manoir, à moins que cette visite ne vienne d'une personne très proche ou confiable. Chose exceptionnelle dans le domaine où _G_ exerçait son joug.

La pièce était occupée par Don _G_ lui-même, deux autres hommes que _Kitten_ n'appréciait guère mais qui se tenaient derrière lui, l'un avec les mains dans les poches de son pantalon. Jerry, petit monstre difforme à la taille qui incitait à rire ou pleurer, d'une vulgarité sans pareille, un visage laid et curieux de part son originalité. Il était l'un des hommes proches du Parrain bien avant Don _C_ d'après certaines rumeurs qui vagabondaient dans la mafia. Il se tenait à droite de _G_ , ne disait mot mais semblait fier de se tenir ici, près de lui. L'autre, à gauche, était un monstre aussi insignifiant qu'utile aux yeux de _Kitten._ Il n'avait rien de singulier, rien qui le démarquait des gens lambda qu'elle pouvait croiser chaque jour. Il avait un physique banal, un visage facilement oubliable et ne possédait aucune faculté qui pourrait l'aider à sortir du lot. Rien. Il était un être vide d'intérêt.

L'humaine, après cette courte analyse assassine, vint se placer aux côtés de Don _G_ enfoncé dans son siège bordeaux, son cigare allumé entre son majeur et son index et qui conversait avec une personne dont la réputation commençait doucement à inspirer la crainte. Une araignée vêtue élégamment, aux cinq yeux ronds et brillants, deux dents pointues qui dépassaient de sa lèvre supérieure, les cheveux courts mauves qui caressaient ses épaules, une mèche relevée avec un petit ruban rouge. Ses six bras n'étaient pas tous actifs. L'un tenait la tête de l'invitée du Parrain, l'autre une tasse de thé qui semblait chaud à la vue de la vapeur qui s'en dégageait. Elle affichait un petit sourire confiant, son attention se portant sur la nouvelle venue qui n'était autre que _Kitten_. Elle se nommait Muffet et était l'une des invités récurrents de _G_. Ils aimaient faire affaire ensemble malgré les quelques compromis qu'ils pouvaient rencontrer. L'humaine n'avait eu pour aucune intention d'interrompre la conversation qu'entretenaient les deux meneurs. Don _G_ se retourna, esquissa un sourire puis indiqua d'un mouvement discret à la _Consigliere_ de se rapprocher davantage. Elle obtempéra, le dos droit, se plaça devant Jerry comme si elle cherchait à le cacher. Peut-être était-ce le cas ?

« Je vous présente mon _Consigliere_ , dit le Don.

\- Enchantée. Voilà qui est intéressant, répondit Muffet de sa voix fluette. Je m'étais mise à croire que vous ne remplaceriez pas le précédent. D'où vient cette personne ? A en juger par son apparence, elle est loin de venir de l' _Underground_. »

Le monstre à gauche du Parrain coula un regard vers celui-ci. Il demeurait calme, croisa ses jambes puis expulsa une bouffée de son cigare. L'araignée émit un rire.

« Quelle âme intrigante. Je peux ressentir sa puissance d'ici, quasiment. D'où vient votre _Consigliere_ ? De la Surface ? Regardez-moi ce visage, cette peau, cette allure, cette similitude avec Chara Dreemurr. Un humain.

\- Quel est le problème ? poursuivit _G_.

\- Tout cela m'est bien égal. Si je suis ici, ce n'est pas pour me soucier de vos hommes. (elle se racla la gorge, but une gorgée de son thé chaud) Quatre-vingt dix mille _gold._ J'ai au fond de mon cœur la certitude que vous ne voulez pas me causer quelques malentendus. Êtes-vous sûr de cette somme ? Enfin, loin de moi est l'idée de vous manquer de respect, Don _G_ mais je trouve la somme bien trop peu importante par rapport au travail... Que dis-je, à l'excellent travail fourni par les membres. Aucune bavure, aucune trace, aucun indice. »

Le regard de _Kitten_ se reporta sur la main droite du meneur, celle qui se trouvait sur l'accoudoir qui lui indiquait de disposer, ce qu'elle fit sans tarder. Jerry marmonna dans sa barbe, exprimant son mécontentement à voix basse pour ne pas attirer l'attention des deux chefs qui entretenaient leur discussion. L'humaine passa devant Muffet qui ne lui prêta pas un regard, remuait doucement son thé chaud dans sa tasse pour ne pas en faire tomber. L'araignée semblait exprimer son impatience de manière subtile.

« Je trouve cette somme tout à fait acceptable. Dois-je vous rappeler votre caution ? Ma patience a des limites et je suis sur le point de les franchir. »

Le ton de sa voix était devenu plus âpre, ce qui eut pour effet de faire frissonner l'interlocutrice. Il expulsa un autre nuage grisâtre. Les deux hommes qui se tenaient derrière lui se raidirent. Jerry demeura immobile mais l'autre monstre fit quelques pas en arrière. _Kitten_ décida de ne pas disposer, se plaça derrière Muffet qui fit mine de ne pas l'avoir remarqué. _G_ adressa un bref mouvement de tête à la _Consigliere_. L'invitée déglutit, poussa un soupir tremblant, but une gorgée de son thé. Le regard du Don était froid, l'atmosphère avait radicalement changé en l'espace de quelques secondes. Il dégageait une aura intimidante, le geste qu'il employait avec son cigare n'était plus le geste machinal qu'il avait l'habitude d'effectuer. Son cigare se consumait mais lui, n'y touchait plus. Sa main sur l'accoudoir tapa discrètement, produisant un son à peine perceptible à l'oreille.

« J'apprécie vos visites, vos services, dit le Parrain de ce même ton de voix. Mais aujourd'hui, vous avez l'audace de me demander davantage après toutes vos erreurs passées ? Quatre-vingt dix mille. Soit vous les prenez, soit vous disposez. »

Avait-elle réellement le choix ? Muffet déposa sa tasse thé sur la petite table qui se trouvait à côté du fauteuil, se redressa sous l'œil attentif de _Kitten_ qui était prête à intervenir, prête à se ruer sur l'invitée si jamais celle-ci venait à employer la violence pour mettre un terme à cette discussion.

« Je les prends, sans hésitation, finit-elle par répondre d'un ton chancelant.

\- Jerry, allez chercher la somme, ordonna t-il. Suivez-le, je vous prie. »

Le monstre difforme obtempéra. Muffet fit une révérence.

« Au plaisir de refaire affaire avec vous, Don _G_.

\- Moi de même. »

Elle suivit Jerry qui avait déjà disparu derrière l'encadrement d'une porte, celle de la pièce où se trouvait le coffre fort. _G_ poussa un soupir, amena son cigare jusqu'à sa bouche avant d'expulser une dernière bouffée, de l'écraser dans le cendrier pour l'éteindre. _Kitten_ vint le rejoindre, le salua poliment car elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de le faire. Il lui fit signe que cela n'était pas nécessaire, indiqua à l'homme restant qui se trouvait à sa gauche, d'aller rejoindre son coéquipier ainsi que Muffet dans la pièce voisine pour se retrouver seul à seul avec l'humaine.

« Peut-être désirez-vous une cigarette, _Kitten_ ? »

Elle trouva cette proposition étrange; Don _G_ ne fumait jamais de cigarettes. Certains disaient que cela était du au fait qu'il n'aimait pas cela, d'autres que cela venait d'un problème personnel. De toute manière, elle n'avait pas envie de fumer.

« Non, merci. »

* * *

Vu que c'est les vacances, j'avais plus de temps pour écrire celui-là ! Je le poste un Dimanche, mais ce n'est pas grave, ça ne fait rien.

Je n'ai pas beaucoup écrit, un peu plus de 3000 mots mais j'espère que ce chapitre vous a tout de même plu et je suis déjà impatiente de poster le prochain.


	6. Chapter 5

Don _G_ ouvrit un placard dont la porte était faite de bois. A l'intérieur se trouvaient plusieurs étagères avec toutes sortes de bibelots, d'objets et de souvenirs. Au milieu de toutes ces choses, une boîte décorée de motifs asiatiques de taille moyenne. Il fit glisser ses doigts sur le couvercle dans un soupir. _G_ détestait la nostalgie mais il ne pouvait en venir à bout. Elle était présente, le serait certainement pour toujours.

Il extirpa la boîte, referma la porte et alla s'installer dans le canapé bordeaux, près du piano noir. Il la déposa à sa droite après avoir retiré le couvercle qu'il délaissa. Elle renfermait des vêtements usés - une chemise, une cravate, un pantalon - qui étaient soigneusement pliés, une paire de lunettes rondes dont les verres étaient brisés et un mouchoir qui contenait un petit tas de poussière. _G_ saisit les lunettes par une des branches, sortit son propre mouchoir puis d'un geste doux et méticuleux, nettoya les verres brisés. Il fit attention aux fissures, concentré sur ses gestes.

« Don _G_. »

C'était une voix féminine qui lui était très familière. Il était tellement absorbé par son petit travail qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué la venue de sa _Consigliere_. Celle-ci était toujours vêtue de sa tenue masculine malgré l'heure tardive. Son visage et sa poitrine trahissaient cette apparence qui se voulait masculine. _G_ ne s'était pas changé, lui non plus. Il avait gardé sa chemise mais avait desserré sa cravate rouge, déboutonné les deux premiers boutons pour se sentir plus à son aise.

Le Parrain releva la tête, croisa le regard de _Kitten_ qui était appuyée contre l'encadrement de la porte, les bras croisés. Son visage portait encore les égratignures, les quelques coupures faites ces derniers jours, une mèche de sa chevelure châtain était ramenée derrière son oreille, ses yeux en amande étaient rivés sur la paire de lunettes. Elle décroisa les bras, vint rejoindre _G_ sur le canapé mais fit attention à ne pas avoir trop de proximité, comme si la femme avait deviné qu'il n'en désirait pas. Il sortit un paquet de cigarettes de la boîte où se trouvaient les vêtements usés, en alluma une avant d'expulser un nuage dans un soupir. _Kitten_ semblait surprise mais ne fit aucune remarque au sujet de cette cigarette.

« Bonsoir, _Kitten_.

\- J'ignorais que vous portiez des lunettes, dit l'humaine d'une voix calme. »

Il sourit, ne détacha pas son regard de la paire abîmée par la course du temps. Il appréciait la curiosité dissimulée de sa _Consigliere_. Avait-elle honte de l'exprimer ?

« Elles appartiennent à mon frère cadet, répondit _G_. Il a été assassiné, il y a de cela vingt-cinq ans.

\- Un coup monté ?

\- Il était contre Don _C_ , corrigea t-il. Mon frère était innocent. »

Le squelette expulsa une autre bouffée de cigarette, inspecta celle-ci quelques brèves secondes avant de la remettre entre ses dents. _Kitten_ demeura silencieuse, les mains jointes. _G_ remit les lunettes, une fois nettoyées, dans la boîte, sur les vêtements. Il ne la referma pas.

« Vous souffrez de la perte de votre frère. »

Ce n'était pas une question, plutôt une affirmation. Il ne se sentait donc pas obligé d'y répondre. _Kitten_ se frotta le cou comme si elle essayait de détendre ses cervicales avant de poser son regard sur le Don. La respiration de la femme était devenue bruyante sans que _G_ ne sache pour quelle raison.

« Qu'est-il advenu des meurtriers ? »

Il recracha un nuage grisâtre, effleura de ses doigts la cicatrice qui se trouvait sur sa joue gauche. Elle était le souvenir de la vengeance qu'il avait apporté à son frère. Les meurtriers n'étaient plus que poussière depuis bien des années. _G_ se pencha pour atteindre le cendrier sur la table basse, écrasa sa cigarette.

« J'ai récupéré des armes à feu qui pourraient être susceptibles de vous intéresser, _Kitten_. Quelques colts. Ils sont dans mon bureau, vous y trouverez peut-être votre bonheur. »

La femme se redressa, adressa un mouvement de tête au Parrain pour le remercier.

« Navrée de vous avoir importuné, Don _G_. Je vous remercie de votre attention. »

Il sourit, presque amusé par ces propos. _Kitten_ n'avait pas l'air de saisir ce qu'il y avait d'amusant dans ce qu'elle venait de dire, à la vue de l'expression qu'elle arborait.

« Il est inutile de présenter des excuses, dit-il. J'apprécie votre compagnie tout autant que celle de mes hommes. »

Elle n'y répondit rien. La femme lui tourna le dos, sortit de la pièce d'un pas qui lui sembla pressé. Elle disparut, on ne pouvait que l'entendre monter les escaliers qui menaient au bureau. _G_ expira longuement, s'enfonça dans le coussin du sofa. Il sortit une autre cigarette, l'alluma. Il serait seul pendant une bonne trentaine de minutes, peut-être avec un verre de whisky s'il avait le courage de se lever. Le temps qu'il lui fallait pour se remémorer une nouvelle fois le visage de son frère avant la prochaine soirée, la prochaine cigarette jusqu'à ce qu'il l'oublie pour de bon. Jusqu'à ce que son cadet ne soit plus qu'un vague souvenir, emporté par ses pensées distantes.

* * *

La nuit avait été particulièrement troublée pour Don _G_. Cela n'était pas inhabituel, il s'y était fait avec le temps. Juste suffisait-il d'apprendre à supporter la fatigue pour tenir des journées entières sans tomber d'épuisement. C'était pour cette raison que tous les matins, très tôt, _G_ aimait profiter d'un moment de calme. Lorsque le brouillard était encore présent dans les rues, que lui et l'humidité qu'il apportait ne disparaissaient que vers neuf heures, le Don était déjà debout. Il était attablé dans le séjour, à une petite table ronde. Dessus se trouvait une tasse de son café amer et corsé, celui qui faisait trembler pendant des heures les enfants qui osaient en boire ne serait-ce qu'une petite moitié. Il allumait son premier cigare de la journée qu'il fumait tranquillement, dépliait son journal quotidien après avoir ajusté sa cravate nouée maladroitement à cause de la fatigue. _G_ prêtait attention au moindre détail de son apparence, de sa vie. Il haïssait le désordre. Puis il s'enfonçait dans sa chaise dans un soupir, croisait les jambes, ramenait sa tête en arrière pour se détendre avant d'expulser une bouffée de cigare vers le plafond du séjour.

 _G_ ne savait jamais comment ses journées allaient se dérouler. Chaque jour, il se promenait dans les rues avec incertitude. Il manquait de se faire assassiner à chaque coin de rue. Peut-être frôlait-il la mort toutes les heures. Qui le savait réellement ? Il était évident que toutes les autres Familles ne cherchaient pas à lui cirer les chaussures. Trois coups de feu suffisaient, le Don Giovanni tombait.

Le squelette cessa ses divagations, reporta son attention sur les lignes de son journal, but une gorgée de son café. Quelqu'un descendit les escaliers. _G_ ne releva pas l'œil de sa lecture. C'était _Kitten_ qui devait sûrement, elle aussi, ne pas avoir beaucoup dormi. Elle sortait pratiquement toutes les nuits pour terminer ce "qu'elle avait commencé", disait-elle. Tout cela lui était bien égal, juste fallait-il que sa _Consigliere_ prête attention aux impacts de ses actions.

« Bonjour, _Kitten_. Voulez-vous que je vous prépare quelque chose ?

\- Non, merci. »

Elle disparut. Pendant une bonne quarantaine de minutes, _G_ resta seul avec son journal. Il termina son café, tourna une autre page. _Kitten_ fit irruption dans le séjour, se dirigea vers le meuble où se trouvait un petite coupelle avec un trousseau de clés, quelques documents froissés. Elle en extirpa un élastique, le mit entre ses lèvres, usa de ses deux mains pour remonter sa chevelure en un chignon sophistiqué. Le Don reporta son attention sur la femme, intrigué.

« Hm ? Vous vous attachez les cheveux ? C'est beau sur v- »

Elle retira brusquement l'élastique d'un air agacé, maugréa.

« Ai-je dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? »

Elle affichait une expression gênée, semblait de nouveau mal à l'aise. L'humaine se recoiffa brièvement, passa une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. _G_ écrasa son cigare, plia son journal qu'il fit glisser sur la table.

« Vous êtes prête ? »

Elle acquiesça. Il sourit, se leva, remit correctement sa chaise puis se dirigea jusqu'aux portes de l'entrée, saisit la veste de _Kitten_. Il l'aida à l'enfiler, elle l'ajusta elle-même par la suite. _G_ mit le sien, un chapeau, ouvrit l'une des portes et indiqua à la femme de sortir en première. Elle le fit sans émettre d'objection.

« Allons-y, dit-il d'un ton attentionné. »

Ils traversèrent la grande cour où un jardinier s'activait. Celui-ci taillait les arbres qui se trouvaient de chaque côté des colonnes de pierre qui décoraient le perron. Don _G_ le salua. _Kitten_ avait déjà atteint le grand portail. Elle s'était stoppée pour attendre le Parrain qui échangea quelques mots avec le monstre, lui donna une petite liasse de billets pour le récompenser de son travail. Il lui adressa un regard ébahi tandis que le Don s'éloignait pour rejoindre la femme. Elle s'était attachée les cheveux, avait coiffé sa frange sur le côté. Une petite mèche rebelle dépassait, glissait sur son front.

Le portail se referma derrière eux. Les deux personnes s'engagèrent dans une rue, effectuèrent le trajet en silence. _Kitten_ finit par le briser, visiblement gênée par cette tension indésirable qui s'était installée. _G_ avait fini par comprendre que plus on lui accordait de l'attention, plus elle trouvait cela embarrassant, voire ennuyeux mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il allait délaisser les bonnes manières avec elle.

« Vous songez souvent à votre frère cadet ? demanda t-elle en sortant une cigarette de la poche de sa veste.

\- J'essaye de faire table rase du passé, répondit-il. Mais c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire, bien évidemment.

\- Vous voulez l'effacer de vos souvenirs ?

\- Loin de là. J'aimerai juste cesser d'y penser, me le remémorer quelques fois. Lorsque cela est nécessaire. Peut-être que mes idées vous sont confuses, j'en suis désolé. J'ai l'impression de changer d'avis comme de chemise (il rit).

\- Non, ce n'est pas le cas. »

Se yeux en amande se plissèrent, comme si elle réfléchissait. Elle fit glisser la fumée entre ses lèvres. Après une dizaine de minutes de marche, ils étaient arrivés à destination. Trois hommes lui firent la révérence pour le saluer, accompagnèrent le Parrain et la _Consigliere_ jusqu'à l'entrée de la demeure. Le gravier de la cour craquait sous leurs pas, l'humidité régnait encore dans l'air. _Punchbag_ et _Clam Guy_ se trouvaient sur le perron, affichaient un sourire confiant.

« Bonne matinée, boss, dirent-ils. A vous aussi, _Consigliere_.

\- Bonjour. Quelles sont les nouvelles ? demanda _G_ en entrant dans le repaire. »

Les trois hommes lâchèrent le Don lorsqu'il leur indiqua d'un mouvement de la main de disposer. Les deux acolytes se lancèrent à la suite du Parrain, _Kitten_ resta en retrait, terminant sa cigarette. Elle semblait avoir la tête dans les nuages. Ils traversèrent un couloir qui donnait sur un modeste salon puis montèrent les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage, là où se situait son bureau. C'était ici qu'il recevait ses clients. Le salon était réservé aux visites exceptionnelles, aux courts moments de répit qu'il s'accordait.

« On a tenté d'assassiner un _Capo_ , rapporta _Punchbag_. Rien à craindre, les fautifs ont été assassinés pour éviter toute divulgation d'informations.

\- Autre chose, poursuivit Brett. Quelqu'un veut vous voir.

\- Vraiment ? hasarda _G_. »

Il tourna la poignée de la porte de son bureau, l'ouvrit et fut surpris de découvrir un homme assis sur la chaise près du meuble. _Kitten_ réagit au quart de tour, dégaina son colt qu'elle pointa droit vers le crâne de l'inconnu qui se redressa d'un bond, les mains face à lui. C'était un monstre accoutré, au ventre rond, un air bourru, le visage rubicond et un gros menton _(Hm, je ne ferai pas de commentaire sur tous ces "on". Ah, si.)_. _Clam Guy_ posa sa main sur l'arme à feu de l'humaine, la baissa pour lui indiquer qu'il n'y avait pas à s'inquiéter.

« Qu'est-ce que cet homme fait dans mon bureau ? dit le Don.

\- Don _G_ ! s'exclama l'inconnu en se précipitant jusqu'à lui. J'ai besoin de votre aide !

\- Faites-le sortir, lâcha celui-ci.

\- Je vous en prie ! Ils ont abusé de ma fille ! »

Don _G_ retira son chapeau, sa veste que _Punchbag_ récupéra pour aller les ranger. Le Parrain s'assit à son bureau, se frotta le front puis d'un mouvement de la main, ordonna à cet homme ridicule de reprendre sa place sur la chaise. Il obtempéra, tremblotant et expliqua le problème dans lequel il se trouvait. Une bande de malfrats s'en était prise à sa précieuse fille, avait abusé d'elle dans le seul et unique objectif de faire porter le bonnet de la honte à la famille de la concernée. Ce genre d'histoire, _G_ l'entendait souvent, la lisait dans ses journaux. Ce n'était pas la première de la sorte qu'il avait à traiter. De plus, il en avait entendu des biens plus atroces; il lui en fallait davantage pour parvenir à le révolter.

 _Kitten_ alla s'installer dans le fauteuil appuyé contre le mur de droite, un mauvais regard posé sur l'indésirable inconnu. Brett resta debout, aux côtés du Parrain.

« La justice ne veut rien savoir. Ces ordures sont encore en liberté au moment où je vous parle ! Je ne peux pas laisser ma fille sans justice ! Ils ont abusé d'elle, vous dis-je ! Ils ont souillé l'honneur de ma famille !

\- Qu'attendez-vous de nous ?

\- Venger ma fille, c'est tout ce que je vous demande, quémanda le désespéré. Faites preuve de pitié, je vous en prie, Parrain ! Je suis prêt à donner la somme que vous désirez !

\- Nous ne tenons pas à entrer en conflit, répondit _G_ en allumant un cigare. Peut-être aurais-je accepté si vous aviez fait preuve de davantage de respect à mon égard. Nous aurions pu devenir de bons amis.

\- Je suis navré, Don _G_. J'ignore comment me faire pardonner mais je peux vous assurer que je suis terriblement désolé de mes mauvaises manières. »

Le Parrain poussa un soupir, se redressa. Sa main effleura le bois de son bureau. Il avait déjà pris sa décision. Sûrement faisait-il preuve de trop de compassion envers ces pauvres personnes qui venaient exposer leurs misérables problèmes de famille. _Kitten_ s'apprêta à faire sortir l'homme de la pièce. Le Don se dirigea jusqu'à la porte, expulsa un nuage de fumée. _Punchbag_ vint le rejoindre, plaça sa main sur la poignée argentée.

« Vous discuterez de la somme avec l'un de mes hommes, répondit _G._ Ne vous inquiétez pas, le travail sera fait. »

Un sourire illumina le vulgaire visage de l'homme. Ses grosses joues se redressèrent légèrement, comme si elles peinaient à arborer une expression joviale. Le _Capo_ ouvrit la porte pour l'inciter à quitter la pièce. L'inconnu baisa la main du Parrain pour le remercier.

« Ces remerciements sont sincères. Je vous remercie du plus profond de mon cœur.

\- Passez une bonne journée, mon ami. Brett, accompagne-le jusqu'à la sortie. »

Le concerné acquiesça. Les deux monstres quittèrent la pièce, _Punchbag_ referma derrière eux. Le Don poussa un soupir, s'adressa à son _Capo_.

« Confie cette affaire à... (il réfléchit pendant un court instant) Elton. Il est le plus qualifié.

\- Bien, boss. »

Elton était l'homme de la situation. Ce type de travail, c'était son domaine et il était souvent celui se chargeait d'assassiner les cibles. _Kitten_ se releva, interpella _G_ qui lui adressa un regard intrigué. C'était la première fois qu'elle se manifestait de la sorte. Le Parrain empêcha _Punchbag_ d'aller prévenir le dénommé Elton, curieux d'entendre les propos de sa _Consigliere._

« Je peux prendre en charge cette affaire, Don _G_. »

* * *

Il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre. Celui-ci est sorti plus tôt, comme le précédent à cause des vacances. Le rythme normal reprend à partir de celui-là, rendez-vous de nouveau dans deux semaines !

Merci d'avoir lu :D


	7. Chapter 6

**_When the leader of the bad guys sang,_**

 _Lorsque le meneur des malfaiteurs a chanté_

 _ **Something soft and soaked in pain** ,_

 _Quelque chose de doux et trempé dans la douleur_

 ** _I heard the echo from his secret hideaway,_**

 _J'ai entendu l'écho de son refuge secret_

 ** _He must've forgot to close his door,_**

 _Il a dû oublier de fermer sa porte_

 ** _As he cranked out those dismal chords,_**

 _Tandis qu'il lançait ces accords moroses,_

 ** _And his four walls declared him insane._**

 _Et ses quatre murs l'ont déclaré fou._

 ** _(twenty one pilots : The Judge)_**

 _Kitten_ acheva ses ennemis qui poussèrent des lamentations. Ces malfrats n'avaient rien mérité de plus que la mort. Ils se tordaient de douleur, leurs corps furent pris de soubresauts, le sang s'accumulait dans leurs gorges tranchées. Ils rendirent l'âme, leurs regards se voilèrent, leurs muscles se relâchèrent. Une mare de sang se déversa autour des corps immobiles. Bientôt, leurs jambes commencèrent à se réduire en poussière. Lentement mais progressivement.

La femme posa un dernier regard sur les cadavres avant de ranger son colt dans son pantalon, d'appuyer son pied de biche tâché de sang contre son épaule. La mission avait été parfaitement remplie. Certes, il y avait quelques bavures mais la Garde Royale se souciait très peu des morts retrouvés qui appartenaient à la pègre. Les journaux en parlaient brièvement mais cela ne révoltait personne, les gens craignaient les truands et quoi de plus rassurant que d'apprendre qu'un groupe d'entre eux avait été assassiné ? Cela faisait un danger potentiel de plus d'écarté. La société était ainsi faite. Elle méprisait ceux qui n'entraient pas dans les codes. Pourtant, les honnêtes gens de cette société sélective n'hésitaient pas à faire appel aux services des hors-la-loi pour leurs affaires personnelles. Cela ne dérangeait en rien _Kitten_ , bien au contraire. Ce type de demande ne faisait qu'enrichir la mafia et elle-même par la même occasion. La pègre avait besoin de ces personnes désespérées pour s'imposer, étendre leur pouvoir. Elles se réfugiaient dans la drogue, les jeux d'argent, les plaisirs interdits par les codes de bonne conduite. Un cercle vicieux, infernal dont jamais elles ne parvenaient à sortir. Elles s'y noyaient avant de disparaître aux yeux des autres. Devenaient des fantômes méprisables.

L'humaine avait quitté depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes le lieu du crime. Elle était épuisée, n'était parvenue à trouver le sommeil ces trois derniers jours. Le seul moyen pour elle de récupérer cette énergie perdue était de dormir. _Kitten_ haïssait dormir sans une présence, une personne de confiance de préférence. Sans cette présence, elle se sentait vulnérable aux ennemis, aux mauvais souvenirs, aux cauchemars. De plus, son travail au sein de la mafia n'aidait pas à trouver un sommeil réparateur. Le meurtre n'était pas son domaine, ni quelque chose qu'elle appréciait. Elle méprisait cela mais le jugeait nécessaire pour entretenir une certaine prospérité. Les fauteurs de troubles n'étaient pas des gens très bien accueillis au sein des Familles, mieux valait les supprimer avant qu'ils ne parviennent à leurs fins.

 _Kitten_ n'avait pas le courage d'aller saluer _Punchbag_ et _Clam Guy_ qui devaient sûrement se trouver au repaire avec d'autres membres de la mafia. A cette heure-ci, ils partageaient des verres de whisky autour de racontars, d'anecdotes plus ou moins intéressantes et histoires en tout genre à propos de leur vie privée. Elle aimait se retrouver avec eux, enfoncée dans le canapé de cuir avec un verre, les écouter parler de manière joviale comme des adolescents surexcités. Don _G_ ne se joignait jamais à eux, sûrement parce qu'il n'était pas au courant ou qu'il avait d'autres priorités.

La femme emprunta un véhicule pour rentrer au manoir, acheta le silence du conducteur et fut déposée à destination. Le portail se dressait devant elle. Les belvédères qui bordaient les trottoirs éclairaient faiblement la grande cour qui séparait la rue du manoir de Don _G_. D'un pas lourd, _Kitten_ traversa la cour, les graviers craquant sous ses pas avant de pousser l'une des portes de l'immense demeure. Elle se retrouva dans le couloir qui donnait sur la pièce à vivre, l'escalier qui menait aux chambres, à la salle de bain et au bureau de Don _G_. L'humaine retira son manteau qu'elle rangea dans le placard, détacha ses cheveux châtains qui glissèrent le long de sa nuque puis posa son pied de biche sur le carrelage froid. Elle s'en occuperait demain matin.

Après une douche bien méritée, elle sécha sa chevelure, la démêla, enfila des vêtements propres après avoir inspecté brièvement son corps nu dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Elle observait les cicatrices de son enfance dans son dos, espérant un jour les voir disparaître ainsi que les traces de seringues sur ses bras, les autres cicatrices dues à des opérations médicales non justifiées. Quelques fois, elle regardait si les abdominaux de son ventre étaient plus marqués par rapport à la dernière fois.

 _Kitten_ descendit les escaliers tout en boutonnant sa chemise, attrapa un oreiller qui se trouvait sur le canapé bordeaux dans le séjour avant de se rendre à une pièce où Don _G_ se trouvait à cette heure-ci. Il lisait son journal quotidien confortablement installé dans un sofa et c'était souvent durant cette période là de la soirée qu'il le terminait. Sans prévenir, la femme ouvrit brusquement la porte qui frappa le mur avec fracas. _G_ leva la tête de son journal, la regarda entrer d'un pas lourd, poser l'oreiller sur le coin du sofa avant de prendre place sur les coussins sans lui adresser un regard.

« Vous avez besoin que je m'en aille ? demanda t-il. »

Elle mit son doigt sur ses lèvres, fronça les sourcils puis prononça un " _Shhhh_ " d'un ton qui semblait agacé puis se renversa en arrière, la tête sur l'oreiller, les yeux clos, les bras croisés. L'humaine sentait déjà le sommeil la gagner, tant la fatigue accumulée au cours de ces trois derniers jours était importante. Le regard de _G_ resta un court instant posé sur elle avant de revenir aux lignes du journal posé sur ses genoux.

Lorsque _Kitten_ ouvrit les yeux, elle fut surprise de ne pas avoir été éblouie par la lumière artificielle de l'extérieur. La femme se redressa, remarqua que les rideaux avaient été tirés pour empêcher les rayons de pénétrer dans la pièce. Elle se rendit compte qu'une couverture avait glissé jusqu'à ses hanches, qu'on lui avait retiré ses chaussures ainsi que les bretelles gênantes de son pantalon afin qu'elle soit plus à l'aise durant son sommeil. C'était l'oeuvre de Don _G_ , sans aucun doute. Celui-ci avait quitté la pièce, les jambes de _Kitten_ avait pris sa place. Elle ignorait combien de temps elle s'était reposée mais jamais elle ne s'était sentie autant revigorée.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement. _G_ fit son apparition dans la pièce d'un pas silencieux, une tasse de café dans la main. Il récupéra son journal plié sur l'accoudoir, s'aperçut que la femme était réveillée.

« Pardonnez-moi. Je vous ai réveillé ? »

Elle fit signe de la tête que ce n'était pas le cas. Il afficha un petit sourire, déposa la tasse de café fumant aux pieds de l'humaine qui s'était assise.

« Buvez le mien, je vais m'en préparer un autre.

\- Merci. Quelle heure est-il ?

\- Environ quatorze heures, répondit le Parrain. Je n'ai pas voulu vous réveiller, vous étiez épuisée et mes intentions ne sont pas de vous tuer à la tâche, _Kitten_.

\- Ce n'est pas correct de ma part, j'ai une fonction à remplir, poursuivit la femme, embarrassée.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous avez fourni un excellent travail ces derniers jours. Ce jour de repos, vous l'avez mérité. »

Il était inconcevable qu'elle puisse ainsi manquer à ses fonctions. _Kitten_ retira la couverture de ses hanches, se redressa tant en se recoiffant. _G_ quitta la pièce.

* * *

« File-moi l'argent, connasse ! s'écria le monstre en se ruant sur l'humaine, son arme blanche dans la main. »

Elle évita le coup de l'inconscient qui se retrouva déstabilisé par l'esquive effectuée aisément. _Kitten_ , étant une femme difficilement impressionnable, dégaina son colt de la ceinture de son pantalon, le doigt sur la détente, pointé vers le crâne de l'adversaire. Celui-ci afficha une expression surprise, ne s'attendant pas à un tel retournement de situation.

« Hé, demoiselle qu'est-ce que tu fous avec une arme à feu ? dit-il, d'un ton chancelant. C'est dangereux de se promener avec ça.

\- Ferme la, lâcha t-elle. Rends-moi la drogue que tu as volé ou je te tire une balle entre les deux yeux. »

Il esquissa un sourire, émit un rire tremblant tandis que _Punchbag_ avançait d'un pas discret jusqu'au malfrat qui avait agressé la _Consigliere_. Elle demeurait impassible, le doigt qui commençait lentement à appuyer sur la détente. Le monstre écarquilla les yeux, fut pris de sueurs froides. Il tentait tant bien que mal de préserver son calme, se disant qu'elle n'aurait pas le courage de tirer. C'était très mal connaître _Kitten_. D'un coup bien porté à l'aide du manche de son pistolet, _Punchbag_ assomma l'agresseur qui se retrouva étendu sur les pavés en l'espace de quelques secondes. Il le retint dans sa chute afin d'éviter que celle-ci ne lui soit fatale, puis se mit à fouiller dans les vêtements du monstre avant de récupérer un petit sachet de drogue, de méthamphétamine. L'humaine poussa un soupir, rangea son colt. Son coéquipier lui adressa un sourire en guise d'excuse, fourra la précieuse marchandise volée dans sa poche.

« J'irai en toucher deux mots au fautif, répondit-il. Faites en sorte que _Foxy grandpa_ ne soit pas au courant de tout ça.

\- Ce n'est pas lui qui recrute des soldats incapables, poursuivit l'humaine en lui tournant le dos pour reprendre son trajet. En revanche, tu devras aller t'expliquer auprès de Don _G_ lorsque la Garde Royale aurait retrouvé cet homme à moitié sonné.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Comme si la Garde Royale en avait quelque chose à faire de ce moins que rien. Que diriez-vous d'un petit verre ? »

Ils tournèrent à l'angle d'une rue, poursuivirent leur chemin jusqu'à se retrouver dans les rues bondées de _New Home_. Ils passaient inaperçus, comme s'ils n'étaient coupables de rien et étaient des gens lambda. _Kitten_ attirait quelque peu l'attention déjà de par sa curieuse apparence et ensuite, par le fait qu'elle ne portait pas de robe comme une majeure partie des femmes de l' _Underground._ Cela lui importait peu, elle n'était pas soumise à certains codes de la société. _Punchbag_ mit ses mains dans ses poches, sa cravate à moitié dénouée se balançait sur son torse. Ils peinèrent à avancer dans la foule, les gens essayaient de s'écarter mais furent bloqués par d'autres.

« J'ai quelques affaires à régler.

\- Vous vous surmenez, _Kitten_ , fit-il remarquer. Les membres seront sûrement heureux de vous recevoir parmi nous cette après-midi.

\- (elle regarda les gens qui essayaient tant bien que mal de se frayer un chemin) Il reçoit un client particulier aujourd'hui, je me dois d'être présente.

\- Vraiment ? Lorsque vous irez le rejoindre dans son bureau, vous le retrouvez seul avec sa boîte de confiseries à la menthe, les enfilant toutes une par une tout en regardant par la fenêtre d'un air nostalgique. »

Elle n'y répondit rien, joua des épaules pour inciter les passants à se pousser jusqu'à parvenir à s'extirper de la vague de personnes. _Punchbag_ fit de même, de manière un peu plus polie soit dit en passant. Ils se quittèrent à l'intersection d'une rue, après de brèves salutations puis _Kitten_ se rendit au repaire de Don _G_. Elle n'avait pas envie d'emprunter une voiture, elle s'y rendit à pied. Les voitures étaient très rares dans l' _Underground_ , étaient réservées aux personnes qui possédaient les moyens d'en emprunter une. Elles circulaient uniquement dans _New Home_ avec quelque peu de difficulté à cause du nombre de personnes qui marchait dans les rues chaque jour.

Une fois arrivée, elle découvrit deux véhicules garés dans la cour. L'un d'entre eux devait appartenir à Don _G_. La _Consigliere_ passa le portail, traversa la cour pour rejoindre la demeure où se trouvait le bureau du Parrain. Elle salua quelques membres de la mafia au passage, monta les escaliers qui menait à l'étage. Elle toqua à la porte, elle obtint une autorisation. _Kitten_ pénétra dans la pièce, fut peu surprise de découvrir Brett ainsi que Jerry qui se tenaient près de Don _G_ qui venait d'achever sa conversation avec un monstre svelte, voire squelettique. Elle était arrivée trop tard. L'humaine s'excusa de cette interruption puis alla s'installer dans le fauteuil près de la fenêtre. Le Parrain ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne place. L'attention qu'il lui avait accordé n'avait pas été négative, bien au contraire. Jerry se racla la gorge. Le monstre svelte s'était raidi à la vue de la _Consigliere_.

« Brett, tu te chargeras de cela, répondit _G_ , comme s'il venait de recouvrir ses esprits. J'ai des affaires importantes à préparer. A moins que vous ne vous portiez volontaire, _Consigliere_ ?

\- Navrée.

\- Bien. Brett, raccompagne-le jusqu'à sa voiture. »

Le concerné obtempéra, le client le remercia chaudement puis les deux monstres quittèrent la pièce sans davantage s'y attarder. Don _G_ sortit un cigare, l'alluma. Son regard se posa sur Jerry qui le soutint. Une tension se créa entre eux. Le Parrain y mit fin de manière rapide, indiquant au membre de la mafia de quitter le bureau par l'intermédiaire de ce silence. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à s'en aller à son tour, quoique avec une légère hésitation. La porte se referma dans un cliquetis. De nouveau, le calme s'installa.

« Je suis désolée ne pas avoir été présente, Don _G_.

\- Inutile de vous excuser, dit-il après avoir expulsé une bouffée de fumée. Après tout, ne vous avais-je pas demandé de prendre une journée de repos ?

\- (elle se leva pour le rejoindre) Je ne suis pas ici pour me reposer. »

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Plusieurs secondes, une brève, peut-être ? Les deux occupants de cette pièce ne pouvaient le savoir. Pourtant, cette brève seconde fut suffisante à _Kitten_ pour s'engager dans quelque chose de plutôt osé. Elle ne savait pas réellement ce qu'il lui avait pris, ni même ce qu'il l'avait poussé à faire cela d'ailleurs. L'attention qu'il lui portait avait fini par porter ses fruits, sûrement. Il s'était redressé, son fauteuil avait légèrement reculé. Elle l'embrassa de manière presque hésitante mais il vint approfondir le baiser lentement. _Kitten_ se retrouva le bas du dos contre le bureau, ses doigts effleurèrent le cigare qui se consumait encore que _G_ avait délaissé. La femme ne l'avait pas repoussé, certainement avait-elle fait le contraire. Ses gestes étaient incontrôlés. Le Don fit glisser ses mains le long de sa nuque avant de descendre encore, d'un geste doux et presque méticuleux. Ce fut lorsque celles-ci atteignirent le milieu du dos de l'humaine, qu'elle se rendit compte de son erreur. Était-ce réellement une erreur ? Elle n'avait pas envie de répondre à cette question, ni de mettre fin à tout cela. Elle l'avait réclamé. Sa peau se hérissait au contact des mains de _G_ , son cœur s'emballa, son esprit semblait ailleurs. Il y allait toujours de cette même douceur, celle dont il faisait preuve à son égard. La femme sentit ses bretelles glisser le long de ses bras, puis se fut au tour de sa chemise qui débutait sa descente jusqu'à ses hanches. _G_ l'embrassa dans le cou, _Kitten_ posa son regard sur le plafond, ferma les paupières pour ne sentir que les caresses éphémères de celui-ci. Il remonta, se prépara à dégrafer le soutien-gorge, ses mains caressaient les cicatrices de son dos avec une curiosité dissimulée. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine.

Il ne fallut qu'une simple frappe à la porte pour mettre fin à tout cela. Le Don se stoppa un court instant, tenta de ne pas en tenir compte, déposa un autre baiser. On frappa une nouvelle fois. Son souffle dans le creux du cou de l'humaine se fit plus fort pour exprimer sa contrariété.

« Qu'y a t-il ? Je ne veux pas être dérangé.

\- Don _G_ ! Permettez-moi d'entrer, j'vous prie. »

C'était la voix grotesque et paniquée de Jerry. Il poussa un soupir, reboutonna rapidement la chemise de sa _Consigliere_ , lui laissa remettre correctement ses bretelles. Son regard croisa celui de Frisk qui n'osait dire un mot. Peut-être valait-il mieux se taire à ce sujet. D'un geste doux, le Don indiqua à _Kitten_ de s'écarter tandis qu'il s'installait dans son fauteuil. _G_ reprit son cigare, expulsa une bouffée de fumée.

« Entre. »

Jerry affichait une expression inquiète, ses yeux passèrent du Parrain au _Consigliere_ , comme s'il se doutait de quelque chose. Il était accompagné d'une autre personne affichant la même face, au ventre rond qui déformait son vêtement rentré dans son pantalon brun. L'humaine demeura silencieuse, ajusta d'un geste bref le col de sa chemise.

« Don Dreemurr ! s'exclama l'autre monstre. »

La simple évocation de ce prénom fit écarquiller les yeux de Don _G_. Il en lâcha presque son cigare.

* * *

Phew ! Ça a failli virer à la catastrophe. Heureusement que Jerry était là pour arranger les choses. Mis à part ça, j'espère que j'ai un minimum respecté le caractère de Don _G_ du début de la fiction, jusqu'à la fin de ce chapitre.

Aaaaah, moi, mes fictions et les monologues qui durent une éternité... Si ça vous ennuie trop, dites-le moi que je corrige ça. J'ai cette sale habitude d'écrire des monologues, désolée. Pour les paroles, j'écoutais souvent cette chanson pendant que j'écrivais le chapitre et je trouvais qu'elles collaient plutôt bien avec le personnage de Don _G_ , ahah.

Excusez-moi si le chapitre est de moins bonne qualité, je suis un peu débordée par le travail en ce moment (je m'en sors assez bien, ceci dit) mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'écrire ! J'avais fini ce chapitre avec deux jours d'avance, donc je le poste. Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout, à ceux qui me suivent, vraiment.


	8. Chapter 7

Un silence pesant s'était installé au moment où Asgore avait posé un pied dans la pièce. Ce monstre possédait une carrure imposante, des épaules larges, un port de tête guindé, de grands yeux, de longues cornes qui se dressaient sur son crâne, ainsi qu'une chevelure et une barbe blondes qui se reliaient. Asgore avait toujours été un personnage singulier, élégant et qui ne manquait jamais à ses fonctions. Surtout depuis qu'il avait perdu sa précieuse femme, Toriel Dreemurr ainsi que ses deux enfants, Asriel, son fils biologique et Chara, un petit humain que le couple avait recueilli à l'époque. Sa femme était portée disparue, jamais on ne l'avait retrouvé. Certains disaient qu'elle avait été assassinée, d'autres qu'elle s'était juste isolée du monde. La presse affirmait avoir retrouvé sa poussière à l'entrée des Ruines, mais personne ne voulait y croire. Il était presque impossible de déterminer à qui appartenait un tas de poussière.

Asgore était devenu un Parrain important, arrivait à la cheville de Don _G_ qui était prêt à collaborer avec lui s'il le fallait. Il n'était pas du genre à lancer des hostilités, ni à provoquer sans aucune justification. Il était humble et loyal. Un homme avec des valeurs, des compétences incroyables. C'était pour cela que _G_ l'accueillait de manière distinguée et respectueuse, tout simplement parce qu'il le méritait. Certes, il était arrivé au mauvais moment mais comment pouvait-il le savoir ? Après tout, cela faisait des années que les deux hommes ne s'étaient pas retrouvés. Peut-être était-ce l'occasion de proposer une sorte de collaboration, une alliance ou bien renforcer les liens d'amitié qu'ils entretenaient. Si l'on pouvait appeler cela de l'amitié sincère.

Ils s'étaient retrouvés dans la pièce qui faisait office de séjour, décorée de grands rideaux rouges, d'un sofa de cuir et de belles lampes. _Kitten_ se trouvait aux côtés du grand squelette, posait un regard accusateur sur le nouvel arrivant qui essayait de dissimuler sa surprise. Il avait immédiatement repéré la race de Frisk, une humaine. Celle-ci l'avait salué avec une grande politesse.

« Prends place, Asgore, indiqua _G_. Tu veux un peu de thé ?

\- Merci, Giovanni, dit l'imposant invité en s'installant. L'entretien risque d'être assez long, je l'espère alors je ne vais pas refuser. Nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous raconter, j'en suis certain.

\- Le temps passe vite, n'est-ce pas ? _Kitten_ , si tu pouvais aller nous préparer du thé. »

Elle acquiesça puis s'éclipsa en ajustant sa chemise qui avait été déboutonnée il y a moins d'une trentaine de minutes. Don _G_ vint s'asseoir aux côtés d'Asgore. Celui-ci lui adressa un sourire éreinté.

« Ton _Consigliere_ , je suppose ?

\- En effet.

\- C'est un humain, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le squelette n'y répondit rien. Asgore connaissait déjà la réponse à sa propre question, inutile était d'y répondre. La femme revint quelques minutes plus tard avec deux tasses ainsi qu'une théière, les déposa sur la table près des deux Parrains puis repartit sans dire un seul mot. Don Dreemurr entreprit de verser la boisson chaude dans les tasses avec précaution, ne croisa pas le regard de _G_.

« Comment est-il arrivé ici ?

\- De la même façon que les autres, je pense mais assez parlé de mon _Consigliere_ , dit-il.

\- Je tiens à insister sur ce sujet avant d'aborder les prochains, répondit l'invité en soufflant sur la vapeur que dégageait son thé brûlant. Comment est-il arrivé ici ? »

Don _G_ n'appréciait guère ce comportement. Il aurait voulu lui faire comprendre mais ne souhaitait pas créer une atmosphère davantage tendue. Il estimait que celle présente suffisait alors il se contenta d'un simple sourire courtois. Asgore poussa un soupir, n'insista pas plus que cela.

« Navré, Giovanni. Je ne devrais pas m'immiscer dans tes affaires de la sorte.

\- Je comprends ta curiosité mais rassure-toi, cet humain ne tue pas d'innocents. »

Il tiqua. _G_ avait touché dans le mille. A l'époque, lorsque les deux enfants Dreemurr se promenaient dans les rues de _New Home_ , ils étaient tombés nez à nez avec des malfrats comme l'on pouvait en trouver à chaque coin de rue. Chara, pris d'une folie incontrôlable suite à cette agression, avait assassiné les agresseurs ainsi qu'Asriel. Asgore, en découvrant un tel massacre et poignardé par la douleur soudaine, avait mis fin aux jours du petit humain. Depuis, il se considérait comme un véritable criminel qui n'assumait pas ses actes passés, ni même présents. Le Don était aussi coupable de nombreuses erreurs depuis qu'il était un adolescent sans vergogne, mais s'il était responsable d'autant de crimes, ce n'était pas sans raison valable. La raison avait été son frère, G!Papyrus. Il était bien trop jeune, le cadet ne pouvait se débrouiller seul à cette époque.

 _G_ s'empressa de chasser ces pensées de son esprit. De mauvais souvenirs qui l'engloutissait dans des lamentations lugubres et frivoles. Se lamenter ne faisait pas revenir les morts. Asgore but la première gorgée de son thé. _G_ n'y avait pas encore touché. Il n'était pas un grand amateur de cette boisson aromatique, il préférait le café.

« J'ai appris que tu avais fait appel à Muffet. Pour quelle occasion ?

\- On essayait de me duper, on s'en est pris à mes hommes alors j'ai fait le nécessaire. Qu'en est-il de toi ? Tu te fais discret ces dernières années.

\- Je suis venu au dernier rassemblement.

\- Tu as été d'un grand silence.

\- Si je suis venu ici en vérité, c'est pour te proposer quelque chose. »

Voilà ce qu'il attendait de cette visite.

* * *

La salle était bondée, saturée. Elle était décorée avec beaucoup de style, de grands lustres pendaient au plafond doré et éclairaient d'une vive lumière l'assemblée. Le sol brillait, les murs rouges ainsi que les tables rondes qui ne faisaient qu'accentuer l'élégance de cette salle, qui devait bien accueillir en cette soirée, plus de deux cents personnes. Des tas de monstres se pavanaient dans l'endroit, une coupe de champagne à la main ou un verre d'un autre alcool. Les hommes étaient vêtus de costumes qui semblaient valoir une petite fortune, les femmes de belles robes et ornées de bijoux, de parures. La salle était plongée dans un brouhaha permanent, les gens riaient, conversaient, prenaient du bon temps et en profitaient pour faire connaissance. Certains avaient un air suspect mais mieux valait ne pas se fier à l'apparence. Du moins, pas pour le moment.

Don _G_ se devait de rester discret durant cette fête, effectuer son travail sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. La salle devait garder cette ambiance joviale, naïve et fêtarde. Le Parrain regarda autour de lui, inspecta les alentours tout en expulsant une bouffée de fumée. Peut-être l'observait-on dans l'ombre avec la ferme intention de l'assassiner ? Il ne voulait pas non plus être trop sur ses gardes pour éviter d'éveiller les soupçons des invités ou des potentiels agresseurs venus pour sa tête ou celle d'Asgore. Don Dreemurr était au beau milieu de la foule, à discuter tranquillement avec un homme qui lui arrivait au niveau du torse. Au premier abord, il semblait tout à fait banal et n'avait aucune mauvaise intention derrière la tête mais rien n'était moins sûr. Ce devait être avec cette personne qu'il devait s'entretenir.

 _Punchbag,_ Brett et Jerry, qui avaient accompagné le Parrain, demeuraient silencieux, attendaient les ordres du meneur pour débuter leur mission. Les trois hommes de main restèrent immobiles et naturels. _Kitten_ devait se trouver quelque part dans la salle, elle devait se fondre dans la masse et passer pour une invitée normale.

« Jerry, je veux que tu fasses le tour de la salle. Vous autres, vous restez à mes côtés.

\- Bien, Don _G_ , répondit le concerné en s'éloignant. »

La cravate du costume du petit monstre se balançait de droite à gauche à chaque pas puis il finit par disparaître dans la foule. _G_ pouvait lui faire confiance, il lui rapporterait les informations nécessaires. Le Parrain s'avança à son tour, suivit de près par _Punchbag_ et Brett. Il alla retrouver Asgore qui interrompit sa conversation avec son interlocuteur. Le squelette expulsa une autre bouffée de cigare.

« Giovanni, je vous présente Mr. Grant, le meneur de l'une des organisations avec laquelle je collabore. Un homme de confiance, avec des valeurs.

\- Don _G_ , salua l'individu. »

Il frôla de ses lèvres le dos de la main du Parrain. Au même moment, _Kitten_ fit irruption dans le dos de _G_ qui dissimula sa surprise. Elle avait été très discrète. La femme avait refusé de se vêtir d'une robe comme toutes les femmes présentes. Elle s'était habillée d'une tenue masculine, néanmoins très soignée et élégante et avait remonté sa chevelure en une coiffure minimaliste. Quelques invités la dévisageaient mais personne ne fit de remarque à son sujet, du moins pas de manière claire. Don _G_ adressa un sourire à sa _Consigliere_ , mit sa main au niveau du bas de son dos pour l'inciter à se rapprocher.

« Je vous présente mon _Consigliere_ ainsi que deux de mes hommes, Brett et Trent.

\- Ravi de faire votre connaissance, messieurs. Particulièrement vous, madame. »

Elle se contenta d'une simple salutation en guise de réponse. Mr. Grant peina à détacher son regard de _Kitten_ mais fut contraint de le reporter sur les deux Parrains. La femme attrapa un verre d'alcool qui passait sur le plateau d'un réceptionniste, en but une gorgée sans quitter d'une oreille la conversation des trois monstres. _Punchbag_ semblait soucieux, il commençait à regarder aux alentours à la recherche de quelque chose.

« Bien, à propos de notre affaire : cet homme peut vous être d'une grande utilité, Giovanni. Nous en avions parlé. »

 _Kitten_ se retourna pour adresser un regard aux deux compères, délaissa son verre sur une table. Brett lui fit signe qu'il devait disposer d'urgence. L'humaine afficha une expression surprise, observa à son tour les recoins de la salle à la recherche de la préoccupation de _Punchbag_ mais ne vit rien de particulier. Celui-ci croisa les bras, foudroyait chaque invité du regard, sur ses gardes. La femme, avec Brett, s'éloigna de Don _G_ qui n'y prêta pas attention pour éviter d'attiser quelconques soupçons. Ils se mirent à l'écart, firent mine de converser de frivolités.

« _Kitten_ , dites-moi que vous êtes armée, murmura le monstre.

\- Je le suis bien évidemment, répondit-elle en effleurant le colt sous sa veste. Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Ecoutez, on a vu passer à l'instant un type suspect qui essaye d'interférer dans nos affaires, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Je vais faire mon maximum pour rester à proximité de Don _G_ mais je ne peux rien vous garantir. _Punchbag_ reste auprès de lui pour surveiller ses arrières et attendre le rapport de Jerry. Je ne vais pas vous rappeler votre rôle dans tout ce bordel, ce serait irrespectueux de ma part. »

Pourtant, il venait de le faire. Frisk ne fit aucune remarque. Brett alla se fondre dans la foule, la main sur son arme à feu dissimulée sous sa ceinture, prêt à la dégainer. _Kitten_ ne devait pas s'éloigner du Parrain afin de pouvoir assurer sa protection si jamais un indésirable essayait de l'assassiner. Quelques coups de feu dans l'âme du Don et c'en était terminé de lui. Elle poursuivit son petit jeu, se fit passer pour une invitée venue profiter de la fête. Des regards se tournèrent vers elle, la dévisagèrent. Difficile était de savoir qui était cet individu suspect dans cette masse. Elle vérifia brièvement que Don _G_ n'avait pas quitté sa place. Celui-ci était toujours en compagnie de Don Dreemurr et de cet étrange Mr. Grant, avait aussi discrètement tourné la tête pour croiser son regard après avoir expulsé la fumée de son cigare. Sa pupille blanche perça son regard. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine, elle s'empressa de le détourner puis reprit ses fonctions. Le brouhaha incessant couvrait ses pensées, impossible était de se concentrer sur son objectif.

Très vite, ce vacarme cessa après de nombreux petits coups sur une coupe de champagne. Les invités se turent, se tournèrent vers la source du bruit. Sur une grande estrade au-dessus de l'assemblée, une femme mince à l'apparence de lapin, vêtue d'une élégante robe rouge, d'un beau chapeau qui rabattait ses longues oreilles à l'arrière de son crâne. Ses talons claquèrent sur le parquet de l'estrade, elle remercia le réceptionniste qui lui avait donné cette coupe remplie de champagne dont les bulles frémissaient encore.

« Je tenais à remercier tous nos invités de ce soir, débuta-t-elle de sa voix fluette. Je suis tout aussi reconnaissante à ces personnes qui sont venues fêter cet heureux événement avec nous qu'à mes proches présents à cette soirée. J'espère que vous prenez du bon temps. »

La lapine poursuivit son discours. _Kitten_ n'était ni intéressée, ni concernée. Cette soirée n'avait été qu'un prétexte pour faire la rencontre d'une des relations d'Asgore Dreemurr qui pouvait être utile à Don _G_. C'était une affaire très importante. _Clam Guy_ refit son apparition, indiqua silencieusement à la _Consigliere_ de le suivre, ce qu'elle fit sans tarder. Ils se frayèrent un chemin dans la foule, les invités prêtant peu attention à eux, focalisés sur le discours de l'élégante femme. L'homme de main de _G_ l'entraîna jusqu'au fond de la salle puis dans une pièce isolée de l'assemblée. Ici, elle y trouva un monstre étendu sur la moquette, décédé. Une flaque de sang s'écoulait de la tête de l'individu. Il s'accroupit près du cadavre, fouilla dans ses vêtements.

« J'ai trouvé le premier connard et Jerry est avec le boss. »

 _Kitten_ acquiesça puis sentit quelque chose de froid se poser délicatement contre sa tempe. Elle n'eut aucune réaction, croisa le regard de Brett qui venait de faire volte-face, de dégainer son arme à feu. Il la pointa sur l'agresseur.

« Bouge pas, ma jolie ou je t'explose la cervelle, lui souffla une voix grave. Toi, si tu bouges, j'appuie sur la détente et tu pourras dire adieu à votre _Consigliere._

\- Tu n'oserais pas, vociféra Brett. Tu n'aimerais pas mettre Don _G_ en colère, n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais qu'il déteste que l'on vienne troubler sa quiétude.

\- Je vais me gêner. »

L'humaine fit glisser sa main derrière sa veste, extirpa son colt puis avec vélocité, retourna la situation à son avantage. Elle le renversa en arrière, il atterrit sur le sol dans une plainte. Elle vint le bloquer en appuyant son genou contre sa poitrine pour couper sa respiration. Cette fois-ci, ce fut son arme qui se retrouva contre son front. _Kitten_ avait le doigt sur la détente, n'hésiterait pas à tirer. La salle voisine ne se doutait de rien. Frisk ne relâcha pas son otage qui peinait à respirer. _Clam Guy_ afficha un sourire satisfait.

« Alors c'est toi et ton ami qui ont été envoyés pour assassiner notre Parrain ? Je dois bien avouer que vous êtes des types discrets mais pas assez pour nous duper. (Il l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise, lui cracha au visage) Personne n'interfère dans les affaires de Don _G_. Personne, tu entends ? »

La victime hocha la tête, prise d'une panique soudaine. Il tremblait de tout son être, sentait que son heure était venue.

« Tu aurais peut-être dû y songer à deux fois avant de te dénoncer, poursuivit le monstre. »

L'humaine l'assomma à moitié pour qu'il reste au sol. Elle se redressa, garda son colt pointé vers le crâne de l'agresseur qui balbutiait des choses incompréhensibles, tentait de recouvrir une respiration régulière. Il fut pris de sueurs froides, implora la pitié.

« Fais de beaux rêves, dit-elle. »

Le coup de feu retentit.

* * *

J'ai beaucoup procrastiné ces deux dernières semaines, la fatigue, le travail, tout ça. Bref, il faudrait que je pense à changer de disque un de ces quatre.

Je prends toujours autant de plaisir à écrire cette fiction donc jusqu'ici, tout va bien ! Je suis désolée si des fautes se baladent dans mon texte.

Merci d'avoir lu celui-là et rendez-vous dans deux semaines. La suite pourrait être intéressante *cough* ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	9. Chapter 8

« Je compte sur ce Mr. Grant pour s'occuper de cette affaire, dit Don _G_. Il va falloir que je règle quelques formalités avec Asgore, à moins que tu ne veuilles t'en charger ?

\- J'ai un rôle à tenir dans cette Famille, répondit _Kitten_. Je m'occuperai personnellement de cela. »

Voilà une décision qui avait le don de le satisfaire. Jusqu'ici, Frisk n'avait jamais manqué à ses fonctions et cela ne pouvait que le réjouir davantage. La femme s'étira brièvement, son dos se courba, émit un craquement puis elle poussa un soupir soulagé. Il devait bien être dans les alentours de quatre heures du matin, la soirée avait été longue et avec les quelques complications suite à l'abattage par balle de l'un des agresseurs par _Kitten_ , la panique avait été générale. Lui, Asgore ainsi que ses hommes de main furent contraints de quitter la salle pour éviter d'être embarqués, pris pour témoins. D'autant plus que le milieu judiciaire avait connaissance des Parrains qui régnaient dans l' _Underground_ , même si certains ignoraient encore l'existence, ou du moins l'identité du _Consigliere_ de Don _G_. Un avantage, tout autant qu'un inconvénient. Don Dreemurr avait été obligé de quitter _G_ ainsi que Mr. Grant, laissant ainsi les deux hommes converser de choses sérieuses entre eux. Ils avaient pu établir un accord mais cela demandait encore réflexion. Don _G_ ne pouvait prendre une décision à la légère, encore plus si cela impliquait les quelques affaires importantes de la mafia.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par l'humaine qui fit tomber maladroitement la pince qui retenait ses cheveux dans cette coiffure minimaliste. Ils glissèrent le long de sa nuque, vinrent dissimuler son visage lorsqu'elle se pencha pour ramasser l'objet. Elle se redressa, passa une mèche derrière son oreille.

« Vous ne trouvez pas cela étonnant que les gangs qui sévissent dans les environs aient été mis au courant si rapidement de votre présence à cette soirée ? dit-elle en déboutonnant sa veste.

\- Tu soupçonnes quelqu'un ?

\- Peut-être qu'un des membres de la Famille essaye de vous tuer. »

Il sourit. En effet, ce n'était pas impossible. Il connaissait tous ses hommes de main mais peut-être que certains possédaient de mauvaises intentions depuis le début ? Cela lui paraissait presque absurde. _Kitten_ déposa sa veste sur le sofa, vint s'installer aux côtés de _G_ qui avait son journal quotidien sur ses genoux. Il ne parvenait pas à le lire, son attention étant concentrée sur sa _Consigliere_.

« En effet, c'est probable. Tu voudrais mettre cela au clair ?

\- Les coupables sont repérables à plusieurs kilomètres, vous savez.

\- Je ne soupçonne personne pour l'instant. »

Le Don corna la page de son journal, le plia puis le jeta sur la petite table qui jouxtait le sofa. Il voulut sortir un cigare mais Frisk l'en empêcha par l'intermédiaire de son regard. Ce n'était pas volontaire de sa part, mais cela le déstabilisait. Une tension se créa entre eux. _G_ se remémora sans vraiment le désirer, l'événement de la veille. Il semblait en être de même pour Frisk. Elle brisa le peu de distance qui demeurait entre eux.

Il l'embrassa plusieurs fois dans le cou puis entreprit de déboutonner la chemise de sa compagne. Le vêtement glissa le long de ses épaules, termina sa descente au niveau de ses hanches. D'un geste doux et méticuleux, la main du Don remonta le dos de la femme jusqu'à sa nuque puis dégagea les cheveux qui la couvrait afin d'y accéder. Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine tandis que _G_ poursuivait. Sa main glissa sur son flanc nu, revint au niveau de sa poitrine où il put sentir les puissants battements de son cœur humain. Elle déboutonna à son tour la chemise du Parrain, quoiqu'avec davantage de vigueur. Il pouvait sentir son souffle dans le creux de son cou. _G_ retira ce qui maintenait la poitrine de _Kitten_ puis effleura les cicatrices de son dos avec une certaine précaution, comme s'il craignait quelque chose de fâcheux avec celles-ci.

« Tu es sûre de cela ? souffla-t-il suavement à son oreille. »

Sa voix la fit frissonner. Elle y répondit par un baiser. La réponse était claire. Pendant un temps que _G_ ne saurait définir, ils ne communiquèrent qu'à travers des baisers et des caresses. Il se délectait du corps de sa _Consigliere_ dont le souffle s'accélérait. Son corps ondulait sous ses gestes, son dos se courbait et ses cheveux lui chatouillaient les épaules. Il passa sa main dans sa chevelure, leur baiser s'intensifia. Les mains de _Kitten_ devinrent baladeuses, voire même un peu trop. _G_ fit de même, se stoppa au niveau du bassin de celle-ci, déposa des baisers dans son cou. Elle semblait s'impatienter mais ne fit aucune remarque. Ses lèvres caressaient la bouche du Don puis elle débuta sa descente.

Il lui souffla de nouveau des mots à l'oreille, la femme laissa échapper un léger rire avant de se laisser guider par _G_. Ses mains agrippèrent ses hanches, il rapprocha davantage le corps à moitié dévêtu de Frisk. Ils furent collés l'un à l'autre, plus aucune distance ne demeurait entre les deux, aussi infime soit-elle. Elle fut amenée sous lui, il caressa ses bras avant de l'embrasser sur la poitrine. Il descendit, arrachant des frissons d'excitation à _Kitten._ Ses mains progressèrent jusqu'à ses cuisses. Il pouvait sentir sa peau se hérisser à son contact, son ventre se contracter puis se détendre. Son corps dégageait une chaleur tout autre de celle des âmes de l' _Underground._ Il ne prêtait plus attention à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. _G_ était focalisé sur sa _Consigliere_ qui lui adressait quelques mots. Il y répondit mais _Kitten_ ne lui laissa pas le temps nécessaire pour terminer ses propos.

* * *

« Comment vas-tu ? demanda _G_. »

 _Kitten_ venait à peine d'ouvrir les yeux, l'esprit embrumé. Les événements de la veille étaient encore flous, elle n'essayait pour l'instant que de sortir de sa torpeur. Le drap était remonté jusqu'à sa poitrine, elle était nue et allongée sur le flanc droit. La place qu'avait occupé le Don durant la nuit était vide, l'oreiller était déformé et le drap de ce côté-là avait été rabattu. _G_ était à l'extérieur, sur le balcon qui donnait sur la cour, une cigarette entre l'index et le majeur. Il semblait être tôt, une brume flottait au ras du sol et l'air frais et matinal pénétrait dans la chambre. _G_ s'était retourné, le regard posé sur _Kitten_ qui se redressait, s'extirpait du lit.

« Je vais bien, répondit-elle d'un ton neutre. »

Ses vêtements étaient froissés, jetés maladroitement sur la moquette de la chambre. Elle avait oublié qu'éventuellement, ces vêtements pourraient lui servir le lendemain. Le Don esquissa un sourire, indiqua d'un mouvement de tête le fond de la pièce.

« J'ai déposé sur cette chaise des vêtements propres.

\- Merci. »

En effet, sur une chaise étaient déposés une chemise blanche pliée de manière soignée ainsi qu'un pantalon à bretelles. Elle s'empressa de les enfiler, se coiffa brièvement puis alla rejoindre Don _G_ tout en allumant à son tour une cigarette. _Kitten_ poussa un soupir pour se détendre, leva la tête vers le ciel pour expulser sa bouffée. A cette hauteur, elle pouvait observer le jardinier qui s'activait dans la cour. Il taillait les haies, ainsi que les arbustes mais n'avait pas remarqué la présence des deux mafieux.

« Je dois m'occuper de ces formalités que vous avez mentionnées, dit-elle.

\- Il faut que je m'entretienne de nouveau avec Don Dreemurr avant de prendre une décision donc ne te presse pas. Les risques potentiels encourus de cet accord ne sont pas négligeables.

\- Bien sûr. »

Il écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier posé sur la rambarde, passa une mèche de cheveux de la femme derrière son oreille avant de revenir à l'intérieur de la pièce. Sûrement allait-il se préparer un café. Elle ne fit aucune remarque, resta le regard posé sur ce brave homme qui s'occupait avec grand soin des plantes du Parrain. Elles étaient uniques dans l' _Underground_ et coûtaient une fortune, du fait qu'elles provenaient de la Surface. Don _G_ accordait de l'importance aux choses qui semblaient futiles aux yeux d'un individu lambda. _Kitten_ appréciait ce trait de sa personnalité. Des traits avaient tendance à l'embarrasser, comme le fait qu'il soit galant et doux avec les femmes, quelles qu'elles soient. Elle voulait qu'on la traite comme un individu masculin, même si elle ne cachait pas aimer cette douceur à son égard dans certaines situations.

Sur ces pensées, Frisk se racla la gorge, gênée d'avoir pu penser ainsi, mais les souvenirs de la veille ne parvenaient à se détacher de son esprit. Ne lui était-il jamais arrivé quelque chose d'aussi agréable durant tout sa vie que cette nuit-là ? Elle en doutait. Elle expulsa une bouffée de cigarette, croisa les bras. Jamais _Kitten_ n'avait souhaité que _G_ découvre les marques, les cicatrices présentes sur son corps mais il avait été respectueux, ne lui avait posé aucune question par rapport à cela. Peut-être qu'une curiosité brûlait au fond de lui-même, mais il demeurait impassible. Il savait contrôler ses émotions. Il pouvait bouillonner de l'intérieur et être d'un calme impressionnant à l'extérieur. La pègre savait ce qui avait don de l'agacer, de le faire sortir hors de ses gonds mais une fois face au personnage, il n'affichait aucune expression. Le Parrain agissait dans un grand silence, avec une discrétion tout aussi grandiose. Don _G_ était craint mais il était loin d'être une personne cruelle. C'était là toute la subtilité de sa personne.

 _Kitten_ caressa son bras qui portait quelques-unes de ses cicatrices. Les humains étaient haïs, vus comme de simples objets d'une grande rareté qui étaient les clés d'une liberté sur-désirée. Parmi tous ces monstres, un qui avait osé retirer tout forme d'empathie envers l'espèce que l'on appelait « Humain ». Un scientifique répugnant, si elle pouvait penser ainsi. Depuis lors, elle jugeait les monstres comme des êtres immondes et cruels. Pourtant, elle était obligée de les côtoyer et certains s'étaient montrés d'une grande tolérance. La femme esquissa un sourire, termina sa cigarette.

Lorsqu'elle se rendit au rez-de-chaussée, _G_ semblait avoir disparu. Il avait laissé une grande tasse de thé avec des morceaux de sucre, une part de gâteau ou plutôt de tarte. Une _butterscotch cinnamon pie_. Elle fut surprise d'en découvrir ici mais cela devait sûrement être un présent de Don Dreemurr. Celui-ci savait que le Parrain appréciait les confiseries, toutes sortes de sucreries. _Kitten_ s'installa, resta le regard posé sur cette part qui dégageait une délicieuse odeur, mêlée à celle du thé chaud. Son ventre criait famine. Elle entama sa boisson aromatisée. Ses pensées divaguèrent.

Les mémoires d'un salon chaleureux, baigné dans la douceur des flammes qui consumaient les bûches dans la cheminée, le parfum de fleurs dorées, la sensation d'une main pleine de fourrure douce qui caressait ses cheveux en bataille, le goût de la cannelle et du caramel qui faisait danser son palais. La voix enjôleuse d'une mère protectrice, sa présence réconfortante et ses mots emplis d'affection. Elle n'avait voulu que son bonheur, lui donner une chance d'échapper à ce monde cruel et lui offrir une vie remplie d'amour, lui faire oublier les incidents passés traumatisants. Malheureusement, un caractère doux et maternel ne suffisait pas à réconforter le mal qui était né au fond d'un corps martyrisé. Toriel avait été une mère de substitution idéale mais aussi un mur qui se dressait face à ses objectifs. Les actes étaient irréversibles.

 **Your LV has increased.**

 _Kitten_ déglutit, reposa la tasse de thé puis se frotta le front dans un soupir. _G_ pénétra dans la pièce, un journal sous le bras, un cigare entre les dents. Il adressa un regard intrigué à sa _Consigliere_.

« Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il. Tu m'as l'air confuse.

\- Oui, répondit-elle en se redressant. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air quelques heures, je vous remercie de m'avoir préparé quelque chose. »

* * *

 _Clam Guy_ versa du whisky dans les verres des hommes présents. _Kitten_ lui indiqua d'un mouvement de la main qu'elle ne voulait pas de glaçon dans le sien. Le concerné acquiesça, puis reposa la bouteille. Jerry attrapa son verre, s'enfonça dans le sofa, but une gorgée. Il adressa un regard indifférent à la _Consigliere_. Il n'avait jamais été une personne agréable envers ceux qu'il connaissait peu.

La pièce où ils se trouvaient était baignée dans une agréable chaleur, faisant oublier la fraîcheur qui s'était installée sur _New Home_ en cette après-midi. Les hommes proches de Don _G_ appréciaient se réunir pour discuter, faire passer le temps avec d'autres membres pour faire abstraction pour quelques heures des responsabilités. Frisk s'y rendait car ils l'incitaient à venir. Ils semblaient apprécier sa compagnie plus qu'elle ne le pensait, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

« Une balle, abattu en pleine course et c'était terminé, dit Brett en se frottant le front. Vous êtes un tireur hors-pair, _Kitten_.

\- Je n'irai pas jusque-là.

\- Quelle modestie, ajouta _Punchbag_ dans un sourire taquin. Vous avez meilleure mine aujourd'hui, _Consigliere_. Quelque chose de plaisant vous est arrivé ? »

Elle n'y répondit pas, entama son verre. La boisson lui brûla le palais. Trent n'insista pas plus que cela, afficha une expression exagérée qui décocha un rire aux deux autres monstres. Les trois compères poursuivirent leur conversation, l'oreille attentive de Frisk à l'écoute. Ils divaguaient sur toutes sortes de sujets, aussi bien de leur vie privée que de leur vie au sein de la mafia. Les journées rudes, la famille qui s'agrandissait, les nombreux problèmes qui y régnaient, plaisantaient sur des situations absurdes jusqu'à en venir au Parrain. _Kitten_ en était à son deuxième verre. Elle remuait le liquide à l'intérieur, l'observait grimper les parois avant de se confondre de nouveau avec le reste de la boisson. La femme ignorait quelle heure il était, mais sûrement était-elle proche de celle à laquelle elle devait partir. L'humaine avait du pain sur la planche, mieux valait ne pas se prélasser de la sorte. Les hommes de main de Don _G_ , les « _close men_ », affirmaient qu'il n'y avait rien de mieux que de procrastiner durant une courte période pour relâcher la pression. Le Don affirmait en revanche, que cela ne faisait que l'intensifier. Des avis qui divergeaient, libre à elle de choisir lequel lui paraissait le plus pertinent.

 _Punchbag_ se frotta la nuque avec un air embarrassé. _Clam Guy_ termina d'une traite le fond de son verre avant de le faire glisser sur la table. La nostalgie l'avait emporté sur la conversation des trois hommes.

« Je m'en rappelle encore, c'est dire, répondit Trent. Ça doit faire plus de vingt ans maintenant, non ?

\- Facilement, dit Jerry.

\- En parlant de ça, _Kitten_ , vous aviez eu connaissance de « _The crowbar rogue »_? »

Elle fit signe de la tête que non. Brett eut une réaction indignée, comme si cela était un sacrilège de ne pas avoir eu connaissance de ce qui semblait être une personnalité. _Punchbag_ se leva, alla fouiller dans le meuble en bois massif derrière le sofa où étaient installés Jerry et _Clam Guy_. Il revint s'asseoir aux côtés de la _Consigliere_ avec des photographies dans les mains. Il se pencha, les avant-bras sur les genoux et soutint le regard de la femme.

« Vous vous souvenez de Don _C_ , nous étions ses hommes à l'époque, débuta-t-il. A cette époque, Don _G_ était celui qu'on appelait « _The crowbar rogue_ ». Il avait une sacrée réputation, bien avant qu'il soit devenu Parrain. La pègre et les forces judiciaires ont été ébranlées lorsqu'elles ont appris qu'il avait grimpé sur l'échelle du pouvoir. »

Il extirpa une première photographie, la tendit à _Kitten_ qui la saisit. Elle était en sépia et sur celle-ci, _G_ ainsi qu'un autre squelette, plus grand avec des lunettes rondes. Certainement son frère, celui qui avait été assassiné. Ils prenaient une pose sage, comme une photo de famille. Ils avaient l'air jeune, devaient avoir une vingtaine d'années sur ce cliché. Étrangement, Frisk n'arrivait pas à reconnaître _G_. Il affichait un air différent, semblait plus heureux et désinvolte. Son visage semblait plus illuminé et la cicatrice sur sa joue n'était plus.

« Son frère cadet, G!Papyrus, commenta Brett. C'était une véritable perle, un bon gars. Il n'a jamais souhaité être embarqué dans des affaires mafieuses, il voulait rester à l'écart de toutes ces histoires. Malheureusement, le destin en a décidé autrement pour lui.

\- Ainsi va la vie, poursuivit Jerry en haussant les épaules. Les faibles partent les premiers. »

 _Punchbag_ lui donna un autre cliché. Elle le prit avec curiosité.

« Tenez. Don _G_ était déjà un tombeur à l'époque, hm ? »

 _G_ avait le même âge sur celui-ci. Sur cette photographie, l'on avait pris uniquement le haut de son corps. Son visage tranchait complètement avec la photographie précédente, tout comme son expression. Elle le reconnaissait bien plus ici. Cet air fatigué, sérieux et dur. Il était vêtu de manière plus soignée, la cravate nouée parfaitement, le chapeau qui couvrait les fêlures de son crâne et surtout, la cicatrice sur sa joue. Il arborait une belle carrure, était un homme intimidant malgré son jeune âge. _Kitten_ était intriguée. Le changement avait été radical, en effet mais pourquoi lui montrer tout cela ?

« Ces photos ont été prises à quelques mois d'intervalle. C'est hallucinant à quel point un tragique événement peut changer toute une personne, vous ne trouvez pas ? Depuis la mort de son cadet, il était méconnaissable. L'ancien _G_ est mort avec son frère.

\- Cette cicatrice, dit Frisk. D'où vient-elle ?

\- La petite sur sa joue ? hasarda _Clam Guy_. Nous n'étions pas présents ce jour-là, il y était allé seul avec un pied de biche. C'était suite à l'assassinat de Don _C_ , _G_ a massacré le gang responsable la semaine suivante. Il a surtout fait cela pour venger son frère.

\- La rue était couverte de poussière et de sang ; il restait même un cadavre qui commençait à peine à disparaître, c'était terrible. La Garde royale a préféré ne rien divulguer dans les journaux à propos du criminel, elle était dépassée par les événements. De toute façon, les gens craignaient Don _G_ bien avant qu'il soit devenu Parrain et savaient qu'il était le responsable de ce massacre. »

Ce n'était pas surprenant aux oreilles de _Kitten_. Elle ignorait le passé du Parrain mais ne désirait pas le connaître. Celui-ci ne savait rien d'elle - même s'il devait avoir quelques idées - alors elle, ne voulait rien savoir de lui. L'humaine rendit la deuxième photographie à Trent.

« Puis-je garder celle-ci ? demanda-t-elle, le regard rivé sur G!Papyrus qui affichait un sourire timide.

\- Hm, oui. Prenez en soin dans ce cas. »

* * *

Chapitre posté avec une semaine d'avance, j'avais de l'inspiration à revendre !

Honnêtement, j'ai écrit très très peu de scène un peu dans l'intimité. C'est normal que ce soit très court, et pas terrible. Je suis quelqu'un d'assez pudique à ce niveau-là et c'est pour ça que je me demande quel pouvoir anime les auteurs décomplexés ! Bref, il faudrait peut-être que je songe à oublier mes pudeurs le temps d'écrire.

Embarrassant à dire mais de toute façon, je ne me voyais pas écrire Kitten et G prendre leur pied, question de respect envers l'AU de **nyu** et **junk**. J'ai essayé de faire plus dans la tendresse, que ça casse avec le quotidien de ces deux-là. Je me suis donné ce pari, j'espère que je l'ai tenu.


	10. Chapter 9

Son cœur battait à un rythme effréné, si bien qu'elle crut qu'il allait imploser et que sa poitrine allait se déchirer. Elle ne pouvait se mouvoir, prisonnière de ces liens qui lui lacéraient la chair jusqu'aux muscles. Son souffle semblait ne jamais pouvoir se calmer tant il était fort et précipité. Jamais depuis son plus jeune âge, elle n'avait ressenti une peur mélangée à une panique aussi intense. Ces deux émotions rassemblées formaient une étrange réaction, celle notamment de l'instinct de survie ou peut-être était-ce plutôt, un mince espoir de parvenir à se libérer alors qu'il était impossible pour elle de se défaire de ses liens.

L'obscurité morbide avait englouti _Kitten_ et seul son esprit demeurait. Du moins, c'était l'impression qu'elle en avait. Cela semblait faire une éternité qu'elle remuait désespérément, espérant trouver une faille qu'elle pourra agrandir afin de libérer ne serait-ce qu'une jambe, ou même un bras. Elle usait de ses forces pour rien, elle s'épuisait physiquement. Alors, elle se décida enfin à hurler, tenter d'interpeller quelqu'un à l'extérieur _but nobody came_. Elle ignorait si cela était un cauchemar, ou bien la réalité. Les sensations n'étaient pas floues comme dans un songe, mais distinctes et son corps les ressentait clairement. _Kitten_ ne put croire à autre chose qu'à la réalité. Désespérément, elle se contorsionna pour espérer se délivrer mais rien n'y fit. L'humaine s'obstina puis finit par abandonner de nouveau. C'était peine perdue.

Une douleur fulgurante la prit subrepticement à la poitrine. Cette douleur l'étouffait, emplissait ses poumons, remontait jusqu'à sa gorge. Elle ne parvenait plus à respirer. Son cœur redoubla d'efforts, ses doigts se resserrèrent. Elle cherchait de l'air, cherchait à se sauver mais cette souffrance commençait à traverser l'ensemble de son corps. Sa gorge fut obstruée, ses bras refusaient de lui répondre, puis ce furent ses jambes. Frisk sentit sa poitrine qui peinait à se soulever, elle se cambra, paniquée. Chaque geste, chaque mouvement du corps était inutile mais la peur avait envahi son esprit, elle ne réfléchissait plus. Elle allait _mourir._

De l'obscurité, surgit une main. Une main gigantesque qui se rapprochait d'elle. Celle-ci désirait lui saisir la gorge, les doigts écartés, la paume en évidence. _Kitten_ se débattit encore et encore, le regard rivé sur cette main meurtrière. Tout devenait flou, confus, sa vision se brouillait et pourtant, elle écarquillait les yeux de terreur. Son _coeur_ battait la chamade. Les battements se répercutaient, résonnaient dans ses tympans. _Elle la saisit_.

* * *

Don _G_ jeta son journal sur la table, le menton appuyé contre le revers de sa main. Le sommeil ne parvenait pas à le gagner depuis qu'il avait lu ces journaux. Quatre se trouvaient sur la table, se jouxtaient à côté de deux verres vides et une bouteille d'alcool. _G_ ne pensait pas en apprendre autant en l'espace de quelques heures, surtout dans des morceaux de papiers imprimés. Son regard se posa une nouvelle fois sur le gros titre, suivis de plusieurs photographies d'une qualité moindre. " _Les vestiges d'une exploitation en laboratoire_ ", disait le gros titre. Un article intéressant, qu'il avait lu et relu avec une grande attention. Il en avait fait de même pour ceux des autres journaux.

Il saisit la bouteille, versa une petite partie du contenu dans l'un des verres avant d'en boire une maigre gorgée. " _Expérimentation d'humains dans un laboratoire ?_ ", affichait un journal. " _Corps d'enfants humains retrouvés_ ", affichait un autre. Méprisable, ignoble, abject. C'étaient les seuls mots qui traversaient l'esprit de _G_ lorsqu'il lisait ces titres. Il savait pertinemment que les gens étaient loin d'être des saints, que les âmes qui vivaient ici bas étaient capables de tous les crimes possibles, même les plus atroces voire inimaginables. " _Un lien possible avec la mort de ces enfants ?_ ". _G_ reposa son verre, ne détacha pas son regard des journaux. Son _Consigliere_ , _Kitten_ provenait sûrement de ces laboratoires d'expérimentation. Elle était une humaine, balafrée sur l'ensemble du corps et dont l'âme avait été renforcée par les nombreuses expérimentations subies, laissant des séquelles à vie.

Le Don fut tiré de sa réflexion par l'agitation du sujet de ses pensées. Il l'entendit remuer, pousser des cris étouffés. Intrigué, _G_ se leva pour aller rejoindre la chambre à coucher de la femme. Il ne s'en trouvait qu'à quelques mètres, tout au plus.

* * *

 _Kitten_ se réveilla, la main qui serrait le bas de son vêtement. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur le plafond sombre. Son cœur battait la chamade, peinait à se calmer. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de quelques secondes, qu'elle finit par s'apercevoir que cela n'avait été qu'un cauchemar. Elle se redressa dans un soupir, à moitié chancelante puis se frotta le front de son main. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu à faire face à des souvenirs. Elle parvint à s'en remettre, demeura dans la même position pendant une minute de plus jusqu'à recouvrer son souffle, son esprit rationnel. Ses jambes remuèrent sous les draps, elle retira sa main de son visage et fut intriguée, voire surprise de découvrir Don _G_ appuyé contre le chambranle de la chambre, les bras croisés. Sa pupille blanche ressortait de l'obscurité, venait de se poser sur elle. Elle sentit le poids de son regard.

Il sortit un cigare allumé, expulsa une bouffée puis se mit à marcher dans la pièce. Son regard ne la quittait pas. _Kitten_ ne baissa pas le sien non plus, tandis qu'il contournait le lit. Que venait-il faire ici à une heure si tardive ? Il était soupçonneux, insatisfait de quelque chose ? L'expression qu'il arborait ne la rassurait point. Ils se soutinrent du regard. La fumée de son cigare s'élevait jusqu'au plafond avant de se disperser, puis de disparaître dans la pièce. Frisk finit par détourner les yeux, sa main se resserra sur son drap. _G_ fit glisser sa main sur la commode et la lampe qui se trouvait dessus éclaira la pièce. _Kitten_ fut éblouie, habituée à l'obscurité de la chambre. Il affichait une expression tout autre, ce qui détendit quelque peu l'atmosphère pesante qui régnait.

« Je t'ai entendu depuis le hall, dit-il. Du mal à dormir ? »

Elle semblait confuse et cela se voyait sur son visage. Frisk ne comprenait pas la raison de sa présence ici. Pourquoi s'être déplacé pour un mauvais rêve ? Cela arrivait fréquemment, ce n'était pas quelque chose de nouveau, ou bien était-ce seulement pour la taquiner.

« Besoin d'histoires du coucher ? poursuivit-il. Navré, je suis mauvais à cela. Essaye de te rendormir, il reste encore quelques heures avant la matinée. »

Sur ces mots, _G_ s'assit au bord du lit après avoir expulsé une bouffée de fumée. _Kitten_ n'appréciait pas vraiment cela, quoiqu'elle ne pouvait le refuser.

« Rendors-toi. »

Elle le fit, laissa retomber sa tête sur l'oreiller d'un air ennuyé. Don _G_ demeura silencieux, termina son cigare. Il avait fini par comprendre que la femme ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil sans une présence de confiance à ses côtés. Peut-être à cause de la crainte de sa vulnérabilité durant son repos ? Il ignorait s'il était réellement une personne de confiance aux yeux de Frisk ou quelqu'un de réconfortant, mais cela lui importait peu.

Il esquissa un rictus lorsque des souvenirs refirent surface. Une vieille mélodie qu'il lui était si lointaine mais pourtant toujours aussi distincte malgré les trente années où elle était restée dans un coin de sa mémoire. _G_ se demandait s'il s'en souvenait encore alors, d'une voix basse et calme, il se mit à fredonner l'air. Il n'éleva pas la voix, resta sur ce ton doux comme il le faisait avec son cadet lorsque celui-ci allait se coucher. G!Papyrus, lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant, peinait à s'endormir et réclamait toujours la présence de son aîné, affirmant qu'il ne pouvait s'endormir sans lui à ses côtés. _G_ s'installait donc à son chevet, le couvrait puis se mettait à fredonner doucement. Son cadet adorait l'écouter avant de tomber de fatigue.

A l'époque, _G_ consacrait toute son attention à son frère car il était celui qui méritait de vivre, celui qui méritait un meilleur avenir. Les années consacrées à celui-ci, la fatigue accumulée et les efforts perpétuels avaient épuisé le grand squelette des semaines, des mois entiers. Il avait effectué chaque geste quotidien machinalement en espérant que son cadet ne remarquerait rien, afin qu'il ne se soucie pas des problèmes que son aîné rencontrait. Malgré toutes ces précautions, la réalité avait pris le dessus et G!Papyrus avait fini par s'apercevoir que chaque morceau de nourriture donné, chaque vêtement acheté, chaque litre d'eau apporté, chaque billet gagné, avait requis un sacrifice, un travail incommensurable de la part de son frère. _G_ avait culpabilisé tant d'années de ne pouvoir être en mesure d'offrir une vie meilleure à son cadet. Il avait effectué les pires travaux, ceux où sa vie avait été mise en jeu plus d'une fois pour ne serait-ce qu'une liasse de billets miteuse, jusqu'à entrer dans le cartel.

Il poursuivit sa mélodie. Il ne pouvait s'arrêter de la chanter, plus distinctement cette fois. Elle était agréable et apaisante. _G_ finit par reporter son regard sur _Kitten_. Elle s'était endormie de nouveau, les yeux clos et la poitrine se soulevant à un rythme régulier. Il se redressa, fredonnant toujours sa mélodie puis d'un geste délicat, referma la porte de la chambre derrière lui.

* * *

Don _G_ s'enfonça dans son siège, expulsa une bouffée de son cigare puis accorda son attention à _Punchbag_ et _Clam Guy_ qui se tenaient droit face à lui, les bras derrière le dos. Ils affichaient une expression inquiète, semblaient nerveux. Le Parrain ne s'attendait pas à recevoir des bonnes nouvelles, surtout depuis que _Kitten_ était partie à la chasse aux traîtres le matin-même. Elle allait aussi se charger des formalités, des quelques fauteurs de troubles qui pouvaient potentiellement venir s'immiscer dans les affaires de la mafia. Il devait être le milieu de l'après-midi et la femme n'avait pas encore terminé son travail. Cela pouvait lui prendre des jours.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? Vous m'avez l'air secoué, hasarda Don _G_ en expulsant un nuage grisâtre.

\- Nous avons eu le rapport de _Kitten_ , commença _Clam Guy_. Il est récent, nous avons eu ces informations il y a moins de deux heures. Elle pense avoir trouvé le responsable de cette tentative d'assassinat, la soirée dernière.

\- Poursuivez, dit-il, sa curiosité attisée.

\- Le responsable de cette tentative d'assassinat pourrait être Don Dreemurr, poursuivit _Punchbag_. Mais nous considérons cette possibilité... Invraisemblable. _Kitten_ nous a confié être soupçonneuse par rapport à Mr Grant. Elle est encore à la recherche d'informations à son sujet afin d'élargir les pistes. »

 _G_ refusait de croire qu'Asgore avait pu prévoir une telle chose. Lui, planifier une tentative d'assassinat envers son propre ami, c'était impensable. Il était un homme humble avec des valeurs, des principes. Il était respectueux et devait, par conséquent, avoir ce respect en retour. A moins que le squelette ne représente un danger pour lui, ou même sa mafia, Don Dreemurr n'avait aucune raison de l'éliminer. En revanche, il ne pouvait écarter les soupçons de son _Consigliere_ par rapport à Mr Grant, cet homme qui désirait conclure une affaire avec lui. Il songeait à annuler l'entretien. _Ce serait dommage_ , se dit-il. _G_ pourrait analyser le personnage, éventuellement le cerner et découvrir ses véritables intentions.

« Vous devriez refuser, hasarda _Clam Guy_. Ce serait plus prudent.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Ils disposèrent lorsque le Don le leur indiqua d'un mouvement de la main. Ils refermèrent la porte derrière eux. _G_ expulsa une dernière bouffée de son cigare, l'écrasa dans le cendrier puis poussa un soupir. Mr Grant désirait l'assassiner. Ce n'était pas étonnant, Don _G_ savait que la pègre avait pour objectif de faire tomber le pilier pour faire régner la confusion. Malheureusement, en l'espace de vingt-cinq années, le Parrain avait appris bien plus que n'importe qui d'autre. Il était rare qu'il soit pris au dépourvu par un incident, un événement. Il prévoyait tout, absolument tout. Même les choses improbables car après tout, nous n'étions jamais trop prudent.

Quelques heures plus tard, _G_ quitta son bureau après des visites diverses pour rejoindre - accompagné de quelques de ses hommes - une pièce assez étroite où se trouvaient une large table, ainsi que des chaises. La salle était décorée avec bon goût, quoiqu'un peu sombre malgré le lustre qui pendait au plafond. Sur la table, des bouteilles de vin et un peu de nourriture mais surtout, un monstre avec une carrure imposante, des épaules larges et de longues cornes, installé à l'un des chaises. A ses côtés, Mr Grant devant un verre de vin rempli à demi. Asgore Dreemurr et son associé étaient bel et bien venus, comme convenu. Derrière Don Dreemurr se tenait une autre personne, le buste relevé et la tête droite. Elle avait une peau couverte d'écailles bleues qui reflétaient la lumière du lustre, des nageoires en guise d'oreilles, des cheveux rouges remontés en une coiffure simpliste, un grand œil jaune perçant et l'autre dissimulé sous un cache noir. Son _Consigliere_ , Undyne. _Kitten_ était présente, fort heureusement et adressa un regard à Don _G_ qui s'installa. Il fit signe à ses hommes de quitter la pièce.

« Giovanni, je suis content de te voir ici, débuta Asgore de sa voix forte et grave. Peut-être veux-tu que nous passions toutes ces futilités pour en venir au sujet de cet entretien ?

\- Ce serait préférable, répondit le concerné. »

Undyne ne quittait pas du regard _Kitten_. Elle semblait curieuse, s'apercevoir de quelque chose à propos d'elle. Frisk le remarqua, fit mine de l'ignorer afin de ne pas attiser davantage les soupçons du _Consigliere._ Mr Grant but une gorgée de son vin.

« J'aimerai avant parler d'autre chose, dit l'homme. Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients, Don _G_.

\- Allez-y.

\- Une fois que nous aurons conclu cet accord, j'aimerai que vous assuriez la protection de mon organisation. Cela va sans dire qu'une fois que nous collaborerons, une partie de la pègre cherchera à me descendre et je tiens à éviter cela. Nous ne voudrions pas que notre trafic périclite.

\- Personne ne le souhaite mais malheureusement, cet accord ne me plaît plus. »

Asgore afficha un air surpris. _Kitten_ serra les poings. Mr Grant qui posa son verre de vin avec précaution. L'atmosphère devint tendue. Don _G_ passait son regard sur les trois personnes en face de lui, les coudes sur la table, les mains jointes et près de la bouche. Il respirait lentement, observait ses invités avec attention.

« Giovanni, je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre, hasarda l'imposant monstre. Jusqu'ici, tu semblais impliqué.

\- Des événements récents m'ont fait changer d'avis, j'en suis navré. Je veux prendre une sage décision et refuser me semble être la meilleure. Un autre jour, peut-être, pourrons-nous conclure un différent accord.

\- Vraiment ? manifesta Mr Grant. Ces récents événements ne seraient pas les meurtres de mes hommes par votre _Consigliere_ ? Ce n'est qu'une simple supposition. »

Don Dreemurr était confus. Undyne garda le silence. _Kitten_ remuait ses mains derrière son dos, le regard posé sur Don _G_ qui affichait un air sérieux. Un silence de mort régna en maître dans la pièce pendant des secondes qui parurent une éternité. _G_ finit par le briser d'une voix morne et froide :

« Je crains ne pas avoir compris. »

* * *

Joyeux Noël ! J'espère que vous avez passé un bon réveillon !

Un chapitre court où il ne se passe pas grand chose. C'est la période des fêtes donc je suis occupée et je ne tenais pas à écrire un truc trop déprimant, surtout avec la suite que j'ai réservé, ahah. Enfin, je ne suis pas encore sûre de l'écrire vu que j'ai l'impression que ça risque un peu de casser l'AU mais on verra. Rien n'est encore décidé.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne année 2017, en espérant que cette année-là sera meilleure que 2016 qui a vraiment été... Enfin, elle a été ce qu'elle a été. Merci encore à ceux qui me suivent, bonnes fins de vacances et rendez-vous au chapitre prochain !


	11. Chapter 10

« Chaque chose en son temps, dit-il en caressant le ventre nu de _Kitten_. »

Il fit glisser sa main jusqu'à sa poitrine. Elle ne détacha pas son regard du plafond de la chambre, absorbée par ses pensées. Ses cheveux châtains lui caressaient la nuque, ses jambes repliées soulevaient le drap, cachant une petite partie de la pièce aux deux occupants. _Kitten_ dissimulait son corps sous l'étoffe, elle haïssait lorsque ses cicatrices étaient visibles, même dans l'intimité. Elle disait que cela n'avait rien de plaisant, tout comme les mauvais souvenirs qu'elle gardait de ces traces sur son corps.

Il devait être dans les alentours de neuf heures, la brume à l'extérieur venait à peine de se dissiper et _New Home_ commençait à s'activer. _G_ pouvait aller tirer les rideaux, sortir sur le balcon et profiter de son premier cigare matinal mais le courage lui manquait. Ses préoccupations majeures lui brouillaient l'esprit, si bien que cela l'épuisait. Il devait régler en priorité l'affaire avec Mr Grant car il le savait bien, jamais un homme tel que lui ne laisserait passer une telle humiliation. L'avenir de la Famille en dépendait.

La femme poussa un léger soupir, presque inaudible tant il avait été discret. Depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée, elle avait l'esprit ailleurs, comme si elle cherchait activement la solution à un quelconque problème. _G_ l'embrassa dans le cou, passa une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Un frisson parcourut le corps de Frisk. Il suivit la direction de son regard puis esquissa un sourire, saisissant ce qui préoccupait autant son _Consigliere_. Elle n'avait pas à s'occuper de cela. Du moins, pas pour le moment. Il la solliciterait lorsque cela sera nécessaire.

« Il suffit de quelques minutes d'inattention de votre part, répondit-elle.

\- Je le sais bien, confirma-t-il d'un ton grave. J'ai déjà pris les mesures nécessaires. »

Elle n'y ajouta rien même si elle semblait peu convaincue par cette réponse. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent où ils discutèrent de frivolités jusqu'à ce que _Kitten_ décide de s'extirper de sous les draps. Il fit de même lorsqu'elle fut hors du lit. La femme récupéra ses vêtements, se vêtit tandis que _G_ se rendait sur le balcon, son cigare entre les doigts. Il l'alluma, s'appuya contre la rambarde en expulsant une bouffée de fumée. Il se sentait plus détendu. Le Don devait se hâter, il avait beaucoup à faire et devait assurer la protection de la Famille. Peut-être devrait-il confier cela à Asgore Dreemurr ? Le soutien d'un autre homme influent pourrait être d'une grande utilité, mais _G_ refusait de se voir contraint de demander une aide extérieure. Le Parrain était parfaitement capable de régler cette affaire par lui-même, davantage avec ses _capi_ qui pour certains, étaient exceptionnels dans certains domaines. Il songeait à Elton, cet homme de main qui excellait dans l'art de l'assassinat. Était-ce une bonne décision de faire assassiner Mr Grant ? Pour l'instant, rien de fâcheux n'était arrivé mais cela ne saurait tarder. Il devait garder un œil attentif sur les choses, traquer sa cible et en venir au pire si cela s'avérait nécessaire.

 _Kitten_ vint le rejoindre avec une cigarette, le tirant de ses pensées. Elle s'appuya à son tour, son coude sur la rambarde puis observa l'extérieur avec passivité. La cour du manoir était vide. _G_ boutonna sa chemise, arrangea le col.

« Déjà neuf heures et quart, hm ? dit-il. J'aimerai que tu sois de retour en début d'après-midi, j'aurai besoin de toi durant un court entretien. Si mon invité ne désire pas s'éterniser, bien évidemment. Ce ne seront que des futilités pour la majeure partie mais que je veux mettre au clair.

\- Je serai assez occupée, j'essayerai de ne pas avoir de retard. Pourquoi ma présence est-elle requise ?

\- Eh bien, n'es-tu pas mon _Consigliere_ ? Tu occupes une place importante dans cette Famille, je me trompe ? »

Elle ne poursuivit pas la conversation. Une fois sa cigarette terminée, Frisk salua Don _G_ avec respect puis quitta la pièce. _Kitten_ avait tenu à se charger personnellement des affaires qui concernaient Mr Grant, chose que _G_ , malgré sa réticence face à cela, n'avait pu refuser. Elle avait preuve d'une telle **détermination**. L'être humain n'était-il pas impressionnant ? C'était ce qu'il se disait chaque jour lorsqu'il voyait cette femme. Il revint dans la chambre, attrapa sa cravate rouge qu'il noua avec attention, enfila un veston noir qu'il boutonna puis lorsqu'il fût correctement préparé, il s'attela à la tâche de remettre les draps en place ainsi que les oreillers.

Le Don balaya de la main le peu de poussière qui s'était invité sur les meubles de chevet, jusqu'à ce que son doigt effleure une photographie juste sous la petite lampe. Le cliché était retourné, affichait une date écrite soigneusement : _20.02.19XX_. Cette écriture, c'était la sienne. _G_ retourna la photographie, plein d'appréhension. D'où sortait-elle ? Son regard se posa sur G!Papyrus qui prenait cette pose sage, ce léger sourire. Il devait avoir seize ans sur celle-ci, ou peut-être quinze. C'était peu de temps avant son décès.

Le Don ouvrit le tiroir du meuble de chevet, rangea la photographie. Ce devait être _Kitten_ qui l'avait mise ici, il n'y avait qu'elle qui avait accès librement au manoir.

* * *

 _Kitten_ se faufila avec discrétion dans la foule. Ces cibles ne se trouvaient qu'à quelques mètres, tout au plus. Elle en était proche, mieux valait s'en éloigner pour ne pas être repérée. Les trois hommes qu'elle filait marchaient en ligne, les mains dans les poches, la veste sur l'épaule, le chapeau baissé. Ils conversaient de manière tranquille, ne semblaient pas alertés mais _Kitten_ préférait rester méfiante. Elle ne pouvait savoir ce qu'il pouvait arriver, surtout en cette période où Mr Grant devait avoir mis en garde ses hommes des manigances de Don _G_. Des femmes adressèrent un regard intrigué à Frisk qui tentait désespérément de se tenir à l'écart de ses cibles. Malheureusement, les gens qui marchaient du sens opposé avaient tendance à la ramener en arrière. Elle pouvait s'extirper de la foule pour les suivre aisément mais elle n'opta pas pour cette option, bien trop risquée. L'un des hommes qu'elle filait se pencha pour murmurer à l'oreille de l'autre. Celui-ci opina, s'écarta de ses coéquipiers et disparut dans la ruelle à leur droite. Les deux autres poursuivirent leur marche ainsi que leur conversation frivole, riant à gorge déployée comme deux personnes ordinaires.

 _Kitten_ passa une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille, s'engagea dans la ruelle pour rejoindre l'homme qui y était entré. Quelques personnes y circulaient. La femme pouvait apercevoir au loin celui qu'elle suivait. Il se tenait le dos courbé, les mains dans les poches et sa veste se soulevait au rythme du vent. Frisk accéléra le pas, frôla le mur. Sa main effleurait sa ceinture où se trouvait un colt. Ses doigts chatouillèrent le manche et au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait de sa cible, sa main se refermait sur l'arme à feu. Elle était prête à la dégainer, la pointer sur le front de l'homme. Celui-ci demeurait dos à elle, ne semblait pas avoir prêté attention à sa présence. Chose compréhensible, il ne pouvait se manifester autour de témoins.

Ils progressaient dans la ruelle sombre, s'y enfoncèrent. Au bout de la rue étroite, une intense lumière qui indiquait la sortie. Ils s'isolèrent de l'agitation des rues passantes. Leurs chaussures claquaient sur les pavés, le vent sifflait entre les bâtiments dont l'architecture était propre à _New Home_. Bientôt, ce furent les seuls bruits qui vinrent briser le silence qui s'était installé. L'homme se stoppa. L'humaine s'y attendait. Elle extirpa avec précaution son colt, sans un bruit. Il se pencha pour ramasser quelque chose. Derrière elle, des pas lourds. _Kitten_ fit volte-face, l'arme pointée sur les deux coéquipiers de sa cible. Ils affichèrent une expression surprise, levèrent les bras.

« Doucement, m'dame. Nous ne faisons qu'passer, hasarda l'un en faisant un pas en avant.

\- Un pas de plus et je tire, lâcha-t-elle, le doigt sur la détente.

\- Vous savez, chère madame, qu'il est interdit d'agresser des passants avec une arme à feu, dit l'autre. »

Frisk sentit l'homme derrière elle se rapprocher dangereusement. Elle lui fit signe que s'il osait s'approcher davantage, elle n'hésiterait pas à tirer dans le crâne de l'un de ses coéquipiers. Il se stoppa net.

« Des passants, reprit l'humaine. Des passants, _Capi_ de Mr Grant, qui ont pour tâche d'assassiner Don _G_. Amusante coïncidence.

\- De quoi parlez-vous ? Allons, cessons tout cela et posez cette arme à feu, ça pourrait devenir dangereux.

\- Cessez de nier ou je tue l'un de vous, répondit-elle. Cela ne me dérange en rien, c'est pour cette raison que je suis ici. »

Ils esquissèrent un sourire amusé. _Kitten_ s'impatientait, son doigt s'apprêta à appuyer sur la détente. Les deux hommes face à elle se turent, lui firent signe d'un regard de les épargner. Elle sentit dans son dos leur coéquipier progresser jusqu'à elle. L'humaine voulut faire volte-face mais il s'était rué sur elle, avait passé son bras autour de son cou, plaça sa paume sur sa bouche avant de la presser contre lui. La femme suffoqua, prise au dépourvu. Frisk devait se libérer avant que les choses n'empirent. Affolée, la femme tira dans le vide, espérant toucher quelqu'un mais ce fut un échec.

L'un des malfrats lui arracha le colt des mains, l'appuya contre sa tempe pour la dissuader tandis que l'autre venait bloquer ses mouvements pour l'empêcher de se débattre. _Kitten_ se cambra pour espérer trouver un moyen de se dégager de l'emprise de son agresseur, prise d'une panique confuse. Ses jambes cherchèrent à déstabiliser celui qui la retenait prisonnière et l'étouffait. Son cœur battait à tout rompre.

« Putain, elle est forte ! dit-il.

\- Hé, hé doucement, susurra le premier à son oreille. Tout va bien, madame. Vous ne voudriez pas qu'un fâcheux incident arrive, si ? Une balle dans le crâne, par exemple. »

Il n'allait pas la tuer, ce n'était que de l'intimidation. Elle ne pouvait en être sûre, mais ne cessa de se débattre. La prise autour de son cou se resserra davantage. _Kitten_ manquait d'air et les efforts qu'elle fournissait en requerraient. Elle ne voulait pas s'avouer vaincue, redoubla d'efforts pour se libérer. Le premier appuya davantage le colt contre sa tempe d'un air agacé. Celui qui la retenait peinait à la maintenir, le deuxième lui vint en aide. Très vite, elle sentit sa vision se troubler, perdait le contrôle de son corps. _Non, non !_ Il ne fallait pas qu'elle perde connaissance, elle devait lutter. Frisk devait trouver un moyen de prendre une grande inspiration, elle asphyxiait mais ses agresseurs l'en empêchaient. De plus, elle ne pouvait pas crier.

« Laissez-la respirer, ordonna-t-il. »

Le malfrat allégea sa prise puis retira sa main moite de sa bouche. _Kitten_ prit une goulée d'air. Elle avait l'impression que son cœur allait déchirer sa poitrine. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front, ses cheveux collaient à sa peau et sa respiration était entrecoupée. Elle foudroya le premier homme du regard. Il fit signe à son coéquipier de replacer sa main pour l'empêcher de crier, ou même de parler. Celui-ci le fit puis de nouveau, bloqua sa respiration. L'humaine n'avait pas eu le temps de récupérer. Il ne lui fallut qu'une minute pour que sa vision se trouble une fois de plus. Elle avait beau lutter, très vite, elle se sentit basculer vers l'inconscience. Le colt fut retiré de sa tempe.

« Inutile de s'affoler, _Consigliere_ , poursuivit-il. Nous avons la situation sous contrôle. »

* * *

 _Clam Guy_ et Jerry fouillèrent l'invité. Il avait l'apparence d'un lapin avec une épaisse fourrure bleue, de longues oreilles qui se dressaient au-dessus de son crâne, un visage rond, de petits yeux noirs et un grand sourire. Il était vêtu élégamment, comme l'exigeait la place qu'il occupait au sein de son gang. Les _close-men_ sortirent de ses poches un trousseau de clés, une montre à gousset qu'ils vérifièrent ainsi que d'autres objets insignifiants. Don _G_ l'accueillit avec un sourire, lui indiqua de s'installer dans le salon et de l'excuser une minute. Celui-ci acquiesça et disparut dans la pièce voisine. Le Parrain vint rejoindre ses _Capi_. Jerry venait d'allumer un cigare, s'apprêtait à sortir dans la cour pour l'entamer.

« Où est Frisk ? demanda-t-il.

\- Quoi, _Kitten_ ? répondit le monstre aux courtes jambes. Aucune idée. On l'a vu ce matin avec _Punchbag_ , elle était venue boire un verre avec nous avant de repartir.

\- Navré, je n'en sais pas plus que lui, Don _G_. »

Jerry haussa les épaules, se rendit à l'extérieur. Le Parrain poussa un soupir, alla rejoindre son invité qui s'était installé dans un fauteuil. Ce sourire peu naturel ne s'était pas détaché de son visage. _G_ s'installa à son tour. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Cet homme, les gens avaient tendance à le surnommer _Nice Cream Guy_ car personne n'avait connu son véritable prénom. C'était un surnom qu'il tenait de son ancien métier. Il était une personne particulière, qui avait commencé humblement en vendant des crèmes glacées jusqu'à devenir propriétaire d'un casino de plusieurs millions de _gold._ Il était l'un des rares cas à passer d'une condition médiocre, à la richesse. Il possédait une petite communauté sous ses ordres mais elle était peu connue, dissimulée dans l'ombre. La société n'avait connaissance que du grand casino et du propriétaire millionnaire. Il était responsable de nombreux crimes et délits, mais était un grand stratège et arrivait à se faufiler entre les lois. Quelqu'un de perfide, de cupide et de malicieux.

« Bien, débuta _G_. Si je vous ai fait venir ici, c'est à propos du blanchiment d'argent.

\- Le blanchiment de votre argent sale, répondit-il d'un ton amusé. Oui, je le sais bien. Que se passe-t-il ? Vous n'avez plus personne pour vous en occuper ?

\- Ce seront mes secrétaires qui s'occuperont de cela et je m'assurerai du bon fonctionnement des choses. Vous n'aurez aucune charge en plus, si ce n'est de faire attention à certains détails.

\- A vrai dire, je me doutais de ce type de proposition de votre part. Malgré les risques encourus, je suis prêt à accepter sans en discuter davantage, continua _Nice Cream Guy_ , toujours avec ce sourire. A condition, bien évidemment, que cela me rapporte quelques avantages. »

Le Don s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, les coudes sur les accoudoirs. "Sans en discuter davantage", réellement ? Ils avaient déjà entretenu une courte discussion auparavant à ce sujet, il y a moins d'une semaine. Son accord avait été donné bien vite. Cela ne pouvait que le satisfaire.

« Bien sûr, répondit _G_. Vous ne refuserez pas une petite somme d'argent supplémentaire.

\- De quel montant, à peu près ?

\- Cela dépend. Cette somme sera considérable alors ne revenez pas sur votre décision au dernier moment. Prévenez-moi si jamais cela est le cas, pour éviter tout malentendu. Je n'aimerai pas vous causer quelque souci, dit-il d'une voix froide.

\- N'ayez crainte, je doute de revenir sur ma décision, Don _G_.

\- Eh bien, voilà qui est parfait. »

* * *

Le chapitre 10, wow ! Je ne pensais pas y arriver avec cette fiction. Bon, il est posté juste avant la rentrée et plus tôt que prévu. J'avais le temps de me consacrer à écrire (pas vraiment en vérité, mais on va dire que oui). Le précédent n'était pas terrible, je l'accorde et celui-là non plus, je crois bien.

Bref, à dans deux semaines !


	12. Chapter 11

_Punchbag_ venait d'entrer, le bras droit chargé et un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage. Il referma avec précaution la porte avant d'aller rejoindre Don _G_ dans le petit salon. Celui-ci était installé dans son fauteuil, le coude sur l'accoudoir à regarder la ville s'activer sous l'averse en contre-bas, à travers la fenêtre. La pluie battait contre les vitres, produisait des petits sons agréables et répétés. Son esprit était ailleurs depuis déjà plus d'une trentaine de minutes. Il ignorait ce qu'il observait réellement. Peut-être les gouttes qui s'écrasaient sur les pavés ou bien les gens sous leurs parapluies, les couples qui poussaient des cris joviaux face à cette averse qui ne semblait pouvoir s'arrêter. Depuis le début de l'après-midi, il était préoccupé par quelque chose de particulier et avait souhaité qu'en aucun cas l'on ne vienne le déranger, sauf si affaire importante. _Punchbag_ prenait peut-être un risque en venant lui rendre une visite improvisée mais il ne craignait pas une réaction réticente à son égard.

L'homme de main s'arrêta près de l'encadrement de la porte, le regard rivé sur le Parrain qui demeurait dans un grand silence, les yeux perdus dans la chute inexorable de la pluie. Il n'osa pas l'interpeller : il avait l'air paisible mais tourmenté à la fois.

« _G_ , dit-il. Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé. »

Le concerné s'abandonna à son observation, se tourna vers son homme de main. Il tenait dans ses bras un grand bouquet composé de pivoines rouges et d'une grande fleur mauve, semblable à une orchidée. Les fleurs étaient mouillées à cause de la pluie, quelques gouttes glissaient le long des pétales pour venir brunir le parquet. _Punchbag_ tendit l'imposant bouquet au Don qui le prit, esquissa un sourire amusé. Son compagnon vint s'asseoir dans le canapé de cuir, juste en face du fauteuil.

« Elles ont une belle couleur, non ? poursuivit-il. Un rouge aussi écarlate sur des fleurs, ça ne se voit pas souvent. Elles valaient une véritable fortune, elles viennent de la Surface.

\- Voilà une belle déclaration, répondit Don _G_. Merci.

\- Quelle déclaration ? J'offre cela en toute amitié.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Toutes les fleurs ont une signification, tu chercheras celle de la pivoine rouge. »

Trent haussa les épaules. Le Parrain se redressa, marcha jusqu'à la commode derrière le canapé où se trouvait un vase. Des fleurs y étaient déjà mais elles commençaient à perdre de leur vigueur. Chose que _G_ n'appréciait pas. Il entreprit de les retirer du grand pot, les remplaça par le nouveau bouquet qu'il arrangea à sa guise. Les battements de la pluie contre les vitres comblaient le silence qui s'était installé entre les deux hommes.

« Près de deux jours que _Kitten_ n'est pas revenue, hm ? reprit _Punchbag._ Vous savez, je commence à m'inquiéter sérieusement. Vous pensez qu'elle a été assassinée ? Vous comptez attendre encore pour débuter les recherches ?

\- Les recherches sont en cours depuis ce matin. Brett ne t'en as pas informé ?

\- Non... Où en sont-ils ? J'irai rapidement les rejoindre : une aide supplémentaire ne sera pas refusée. »

 _G_ saisit la carafe d'eau posée sur la commode, remplit minutieusement le vase avant de retourner s'installer dans son fauteuil. Une fois assis, il sortit un cigare qu'il alluma puis expulsa une bouffée dans un soupir. Son regard se posa à nouveau la ville et l'averse.

« Je l'ignore, répondit-il. Je suppose que les recherches sont infructueuses, ils ne sont partis que depuis quelques heures. Ils remontent la trace de Mr Grant, en ce moment. Je suis persuadé que cet homme avait Frisk pour cible depuis le début.

\- Dans quel but ?

\- Elle est mon _Consigliere_ , une personne importante et de grande influence pour la Famille. Il essaye de me déséquilibrer, de faire tomber mon pilier pour me faire capituler. Malheureusement, il est bien trop prévisible.

\- Que comptez-vous faire si nous ne la retrouvons pas ? »

Le poing gauche de _G_ se resserra. Il ne détacha pas son regard de l'extérieur, cracha un autre nuage de fumée. Cela eut pour effet de le détendre quelque peu. Sa pupille blanche intimidante fixait l'horizon. Cette impression était accentuée par la fêlure qui traversait sa joue et qui semblait se creuser au fil des jours. Peut-être la vieillesse qui commençait sérieusement à se manifester à travers ses cicatrices. Il n'avait pas été impatient de son arrivée. S'il avait pu l'éviter, cela n'aurait pu en être que meilleur pour lui.

 _Punchbag_ avait retenu sa respiration, conscient d'avoir dit la phrase de trop. Pourtant, le Don préserva son calme et adressa même un regard bienveillant à son homme de main.

« Ne parle pas de malheur, répondit _G_ dans un petit sourire. Quelle heure est-il ? J'en perds mes repères avec toute cette agitation.

\- Bientôt dix-neuf heures, Don _G_. »

Il n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Il avait tant été préoccupé ces deux derniers jours qu'il en perdait la notion du temps. Le Parrain avait bien une montre sur lui - une très belle montre à gousset par ailleurs - mais ces dernières heures, jamais il ne lui était venu à l'esprit de la consulter. Dix-neuf heures. Ses hommes étaient partis tôt dans la matinée pour retrouver son _Consigliere_ qui s'était volatilisé et toujours aucune nouvelle. Aucune nouvelle pouvait aussi bien signifier une bonne chose, qu'une mauvaise. Ses subordonnés n'avaient pas trouvé son corps, ce qui était une bonne chose, mais ne l'avaient pas retrouvé tout court : ce qui en était une mauvaise.

 _G_ ne connaissait _Kitten_ que depuis peu. Il se doutait pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait savoir tout d'elle en l'espace de quelques mois. Pourtant, il connaissait ses habitudes. Malgré les aléas que pouvaient lui réserver sa place au sein de la Famille, Frisk était attachée à ses habitudes de la vie quotidienne. Il était anormal qu'elle disparaisse durant deux jours. Elle semblait ne pas aimer les changements brutaux, préférait les progressifs. Cela pouvait expliquer la difficulté qu'elle avait eu à s'intégrer dans la Famille lorsqu'elle y était entrée : méfiante et distante. Don _G_ expulsa une bouffée, perdu dans ses pensées. Que devait-il faire si _Kitten_ restait introuvable ? Il opterait pour la solution la plus pertinente : la vengeance. C'était ainsi que se réglait les choses dans la pègre. Elles se réglaient de manière radicale pour ne plus à être confronté au problème. La miséricorde pouvait être appliquée sur certains cas qui n'avaient causé que des troubles bénins, mais bon nombre de ces cas ne causaient que des dégâts importants. « Les mots ont plus d'impact que les poings », disait-on. Absurde. _G_ pouvait en affirmer le contraire. Les malfrats n'hésitaient pas à récidiver.

« Il se fait tard, dit _Punchbag_. Je vais aller retrouver Brett et les autres avant la tombée de la nuit. Je prendrai en charge les recherches nocturnes, ça vous convient ? Depuis le temps, ils devraient avoir déniché quelques pistes utiles.

\- Bonne initiative.

\- Vous pouvez dormir sur vos deux or... Vous pouvez dormir en tout sérénité, Don _G._ »

Trent se redressa puis quitta la pièce après de brèves salutations. Il voulait paraître sûr de ses propos mais ne l'était pas. Lui-même ignorait - voire savait - que les possibilités de trouver toutes les informations nécessaires en une nuit étaient minces. _G_ cracha une autre bouffée, mit sa tête dans sa main libre. Allait-il devoir se rendre sur le terrain pour la première depuis plus de vingt ans ? Ce serait regrettable pour ses victimes. Il n'était pas du genre tendre lorsqu'il s'agissait de meurtre, contrairement à certains qui se contentaient de glisser des substances toxiques dans un verre, un peu de nourriture ou d'abattre la personne sans souffrances.

Il se souvenait de la première fois qu'il avait du assassiner quelqu'un. Ce jour-là, il avait été envahi par la rage et l'envie irrésistible d'une vengeance digne de ce nom. Sûrement devait-il avoir dans les alentours de quinze ans. Il s'était absenté quelques heures, laissant son cadet seul. Une fois revenu, _G_ l'avait découvert dans un sale état, recroquevillé sur lui-même et pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Un être sans défense, fragile et jeune. Il avait balbutié, les mots perdus dans les sanglots : « Ce sont eux. » avant d'avoir énuméré toutes les atrocités subites. Le devoir d'un aîné était de protéger son cadet, c'était ce que l'on affirmait toujours. Il n'y avait donc aucun mal à défendre un membre de sa famille, de quelque manière que ce soit. Le monde était cruel et les plus faibles en subissaient les conséquences. Lorsqu'ils ne pouvaient s'affirmer, il fallait bien quelqu'un pour le faire, n'est-ce pas ? Un pied de biche, de la volonté et quelques compétences dans l'art du combat rapproché : une excellente manière de s'affirmer et de faire comprendre les choses.

 _The crowbar rogue_. Dieu, ce que ce surnom avait pu le débecter. _G_ s'était fait une sale réputation mais avait du voir le bon côté des choses : les malfrats n'osaient plus s'affronter à lui, ni même à son cadet. C'était une protection, certes précaire, mais tout de même une protection. Une protection dans la pègre, cela ne se refusait jamais. Il avait sué sang et eau pour offrir à G!Papyrus, ne serait-ce, que quelques minutes de bonheur au détriment du sien.

L'averse s'était calmée. Désormais, les pavés trempés brillaient sous la lumière des belvédères. _G_ ne tarderait pas à voir défiler sous ses yeux, des femmes dans des robes élégantes qui tenaient le bras de leur compagnon. Peut-être était-il encore trop tôt mais vers vingt heures, les personnes affluaient. Le Don reporta son attention sur le grand bouquet de pivoines rouges.

« Hé ! Hé ! s'écria une voix provenant de la cour. Revenez par ici ! »

Quelqu'un défonça la porte d'entrée, traversa précipitamment le couloir. Le Parrain, intrigué, se redressa pour aller rejoindre la personne qui venait de faire irruption. Une jeune femme chuta dans ses bras, svelte et dont les formes de la poitrine et des hanches ressortaient peu. Elle avait l'apparence d'un chat noir, vêtue d'une robe jaune et d'un magnifique châle en fourrure. Celui-ci devait sûrement avoir été offert par l'un de ses amants. Sa silhouette semblait davantage élancée grâce à ses grands talons avec lesquels elle peinait à courir, transpirante et affolée. La pauvre ne parvenait pas à recouvrir son souffle.

Au même moment, quatre hommes débarquèrent pour renvoyer cette intruse d'où elle venait. Don _G_ la saisit par les épaules puis la ramena vers lui.

« Aucune inquiétude, indiqua-t-il à ses hommes. Je connais cette femme. »

Ils acquiescèrent avant de disposer. _G_ reporta son attention sur la nouvelle venue qui venait de fondre en larmes au creux de ses bras. Elle était tremblante, comme bouleversée et retournée par des événements. Il lui caressa avec tendresse le dos pour l'apaiser. En effet, il la connaissait. Mary était son nom - un nom on ne peut plus classique - et cela devait bien faire plus de deux ans, qu'il ne l'avait pas revue.

A l'époque, cette malheureuse était venue lui exposer son désespoir, lui exprimant sa crainte de se faire persécuter de nouveau par son mari. Le Parrain avait accepté d'assurer sa protection le temps qu'il faudrait. Au fil du temps, des nombreuses visites de Mary, une liaison s'était créée entre eux. Elle avait duré une année, tout au plus jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre qu'elle possédait plusieurs amants dont elle subtilisait la fortune pour subvenir à ses futiles envies. Suite à cette découverte, _G_ avait préféré rompre la liaison sans pour autant cesser de la protéger des griffes du tyran auquel elle était mariée. Dès lors, plus jamais elle n'avait remis un pied dans le manoir de Don _G_.

Rupture décevante pour le Don, mais l'amertume de celle-ci avait été passagère. Il avait eu l'habitude de passer la plupart de ses nuits avec elle, la pressant avec contre lui tandis qu'elle riait avec une certaine honte, disant que ce n'était pas correct pour une femme élégante de se comporter ainsi. Il se souvenait de son corps qui se dessinait sous les draps et qui ondulait sous le sien lorsqu'il déposait des baisers dans son cou, de sa chevelure bouclée qu'elle démêlait pendant des heures, de ses sourires amusés lorsqu'il allumait un cigare, de ses robes qu'elles remontaient lorsqu'elle s'asseyait pour laisser deviner ses cuisses, de ses petits regards aguicheurs dans les lieux très fréquentés. Elle avait le pouvoir de rendre fou de désir et de jalousie. Il se souvenait aussi avoir indiqué plusieurs fois à sa femme de ménage de ne pas changer les draps de son lit car ceux-ci portaient encore l'odeur raffinée de Mary. En somme, de cette femme, il n'en gardait que de délicieux souvenirs.

« Allons, allons, hasarda-t-il. Après tout ce temps, vous me revenez dans cet état. »

Ses pleurs avaient cessé. Son maquillage s'écoulait le long de ses joues, formait une traînée noire qui s'écoulait sous ses grands yeux.

« Il a recommencé, articula-t-elle. J'ai cru que je ne m'en sortirais pas, j'ai sauté dans la première voiture qui pouvait m'amener jusqu'ici. Vous devez faire quelque chose, je suis impuissante...

\- Vous ne souhaitez pas devenir veuve, tout de même ?

\- Ne craignez rien à propos de cela mais je vous en prie, faites-le nécessaire... »

Il se sépara d'elle d'un geste délicat. Son châle de fourrure glissait de ses épaules dénudées.

« Vous êtes sûre, Mary ? Vous êtes sûre de pouvoir compter sur l'un de vos amants ? Je n'aimerai pas que vous commettiez une tragique erreur.

\- Mieux vaut être veuve que persécutée ! s'écria-t-elle. Savez-vous ce que cet homme ose me dire ? Il me considère comme une négresse ! Lui et ses sales chiens fascistes du même avis, osent me traiter ainsi ! Moi et toute une communauté. Si vous en avez le temps, abattez-les eux aussi ! Je vous en prie, Giovanni... Je vous en prie... »

Son ton était implorant. Elle semblait désespérée et complètement désemparée, plongée dans un grand désespoir. Si tel était son souhait, alors il allait se charger de cela. Il lui caressa les épaules pour attirer son attention.

« Allez rejoindre l'un de mes hommes dans la cour, n'importe lequel. Dites-lui que je lui ai ordonné de vous conduire jusqu'à une certaine Muffet et de rester à vos côtés. Une fois là-bas, dites à cette Muffet que vous venez de ma part et elle se chargera de votre affaire avec professionnalisme et sans bavures. Je confie cette affaire à cette personne pour que vous puissiez réfléchir encore un peu, vous comprenez ? Lorsque votre mari aura été assassiné, envoyez-moi la facture de Muffet que je puisse négocier le prix. »

Les yeux de Mary brillèrent. Elle remercia le Don du fond de son cœur, quoiqu'avec un air incertain. Sûrement n'était-elle pas prêter à assumer la mort de son mari et qu'elle jugeait sa décision précipitée. En dehors de cela, _G_ était bien plus préoccupé par _Kitten_. Qu'était-il advenu d'elle ?

* * *

« Vous voulez qu'on rentre dans ce trou à rats ? grogna _Clam Guy_ en éteignant le contact. »

 _Clam Guy_ , _Punchbag_ ainsi que quatre autres hommes avaient été envoyés par Don _G_ pour retrouver le _Consigliere_ de la Famille. Mis à part _Punchbag_ , les cinq autres avaient passé une journée entière à effectuer des recherches dans les quatre coins de _New Home_ , avec succès. Une heure auparavant, l'un des hommes avait débarqué avec une information cruciale : l'emplacement potentiel de _Kitten_. D'après cette information, la femme se trouverait dans une baraque dans un coin reculé du centre-ville, en plein milieu d'un ancien bordel qui depuis, avait disparu malgré les activités du même genre qui y étaient toujours exercées. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'à quelques mètres de la baraque à l'allure miteuse, se tenaient des femmes dont les tenues laissaient apparaître leurs formes généreuses. Elles étaient appuyées contre les murs, une cigarette entre les lèvres et expulsaient la fumée vers le ciel avec un air indifférent. Elles étaient faiblement éclairées par les belvédères qui bordaient le trottoir, faisant luire leurs peaux grasses et transpirantes malgré la nuit fraîche. Lorsqu'elles remarquèrent la voiture des hommes de Don _G_ , elles furent surprises mais n'alertèrent personne, gardèrent le silence.

« Brett, il faut que l'on entre là-dedans, répliqua _Punchbag_ en ouvrant la portière. Allez, les gars. Le premier que je vois faire _mumuse_ avec les demoiselles, je vais pas le louper. »

Les quatre autres obtempérèrent. _Clam Guy_ poussa un soupir, claqua la portière derrière lui et s'assura de bien avoir verrouillé le véhicule avant de rejoindre ses acolytes. Les femmes les suivirent du regard, crachèrent d'autres bouffées de fumée. Sans plus s'attarder à l'extérieur, les hommes de main pénétrèrent dans la baraque miteuse. L'apparence extérieure n'avait pas été trompeuse. Une pièce de taille moyenne - dont le sol était recouvert de parquet grinçant - où étaient rassemblés des hommes par centaine, semblait-il à première vue. Parmi cette foule masculine, quelques femmes qui se détachaient de part leurs tenues provocatrices. Elles se pavanaient, s'asseyaient sur les genoux de la gent masculine. Les tables étaient désordonnées, tout comme les chaises et autres meubles. "Anarchique" était le mot pour désigner cet endroit qui refoulait la sueur, l'alcool et la mauvaise haleine. _Clam Guy_ sentit des nausées le prendre à la gorge. _Punchbag_ essayait tant bien que mal de contenir son dégoût.

Personne n'avait semblé remarquer leur arrivée. Brett en profita pour se faufiler parmi la nuée pour observer les lieux. Il repéra un escalier qui menait à un étage, voire deux et qui, apparemment, était libre d'accès. C'était cet escalier qui l'intéressait. Trent et les quatre hommes peinaient à le suivre. Les gens cherchaient à les disperser.

« _Punch_ ', tu gardes deux gars avec toi, indiqua Brett. Je m'occupe d'aller vérifier ce qui se trame à l'étage. »

Il acquiesça, puis alla se fondre dans la masse avec deux de ses hommes. Ils passaient inaperçus jusqu'à ce qu'une voix grave s'élève par-dessus le brouhaha incessant, interpellant _Clam Guy_ et les deux autres acolytes qui se dirigeaient à l'étage. Un monstre au ventre rond vint les rejoindre, les boutons de la chemise qui allaient exploser. Imposant mais étrangement, nullement intimidant.

« Vous croyez aller où comme ça ?

\- Vous êtes le propriétaire de l'endroit ? hasarda le _Capo_.

\- Vous dégagez, vous n'avez rien à foutre ici. »

Brett indiqua à l'un de ses coéquipiers de trouver un moyen de monter. Lui, descendit les marches pour faire face au monstre qui l'avait interpellé. Il effleura le colt qui se trouvait sous sa ceinture pour le dissuader de poursuivre sur cette voie. L'autre le remarqua, déglutit. Il fit quelques pas en arrière, le regard focalisé sur _Clam Guy_ qui extirpait son arme à feu avec délicatesse. _Punchbag_ refit son apparition après s'être extirpé de la foule, vint rejoindre à son acolyte. Les gens autour d'eux ignoraient ce qu'il se passait, ne cherchant pas à s'impliquer de quelque manière que ce soit dans cette affaire qui allait finir sanglante. Pourtant, certaines personnes affichaient un air louche. Peut-être des associés ? Mieux valait s'en méfier.

« Tu ne voudrais pas que tout cela se termine mal, hm ? Dis-moi, tu travailles pour cet enfoiré, non ?

\- Bande de salauds, cracha-t-il, tremblant. Vous êtes les gars de Giovanni !

\- C'est que tu comprends vite, poursuivit Trent en appuyant son pistolet contre la tempe trempée de sueur du monstre. Alors mon gros, tu travailles pour Mr Grant ? Tu dois savoir où il se trouve.

\- Allez vous faire foutre. Dans quelques minutes, _ils_ vont arriver et vous allez morfler. Ils savent que vous êtes ici. »

Brett et Trent s'échangèrent un regard. _Punchbag_ s'apprêta à appuyer sur la détente. Les trois autres coéquipiers des _Capi_ se pressèrent contre le monstre qui avait les yeux écarquillés par la crainte. Les personnes louches ne cessaient de les dévisager mais ne passaient pas à l'action. Quand est-ce qu'ils comptaient se ruer sur eux ?

« T'essayes de nous intimider ? Tu sais, ça m'est complètement égal de t'exploser la cervelle ici. »

Il eut un moment de flottement, comblé par les rires grossiers des hommes ainsi que les exultations dues à l'alcool. L'homme de main qui était monté à l'étage réapparu soudainement, s'écria jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, à moitié bouleversé :

« Boss ! _Kitten_ ! Elle est là !

\- Qu- ? Vraiment ?! s'exclama _Clam Guy_. Il faut que j'aille voir ça de mes propres yeux. Restez avec lui, je monte vérifier ça. Faites gaffe aux gars là-bas, ils peuvent passer à l'action à n'importe quel moment. »

Sans plus de paroles, le _Capo_ s'empressa de grimper les marches et se laissa guider par son acolyte qui se dirigeait vers la porte entrebâillée du fond. L'étage était plus sombre et humide qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Une odeur de bois pourrie et de sang flottait dans l'air, si tenté qu'il y est en est dans cet endroit étouffant. Le cœur de Brett battait dans sa poitrine. Ils l'avaient retrouvé, mais dans quel état ? Dieu, il espérait qu'elle était encore vivante. Ils s'arrêtèrent face à la porte puis il le fit entrer dans la pièce insalubre.

« Oh merde... »

* * *

Oh ! ENFIN ! Je vous jure que j'ai peiné à sortir ce chapitre et Dieu sait que je voulais le poster mais avec la tonne de boulot qui m'est tombée dessus, la fatigue accumulée... Ça me semblait presque mission impossible d'écrire. Et encore, je ne suis pas au bout de mes peines... ! *cry*

Chapitre un peu plus long. Apparemment ils ont retrouvé _Kitten_. Dans quel état ? Ah, bonne question, ahah. Honnêtement, je ne pense pas qu'elle respire la santé et la joie de vivre, si vous voulez mon avis.


	13. Chapter 12

La pièce était d'une grande insalubrité, plongée dans la pénombre. Les rideaux de la fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue étaient tirés, afin qu'aucun œil curieux ne s'introduise à l'intérieur de cette sinistre scène. Une odeur nauséabonde planait. Un mélange de fumée de cigarette, d'alcool, de sueur et de sang. Elle altérait son odorat, si bien qu'il eut du mal à s'y accommoder. Au sol jonchaient des vêtements, des mégots de cigarettes ainsi que des morceaux de verre qui provenaient de bouteilles brisées. Ses pas les faisaient craquer tandis qu'il s'avançait vers le lit au fond de la pièce dans un grand silence, plein d'appréhension. Couchée dans celui-ci, _Kitten_ dont les mains étaient liées par des cordes usées et attachées aux barreaux. Elle demeurait immobile, comme décédée.

Ses cheveux étaient en bataille, son teint était blafard. Elle était dévêtue, la chemise ouverte, laissant ainsi apparaître son soutien-gorge dégrafé, sa poitrine, les cicatrices qui parcouraient son corps ainsi que les nombreux et récents hématomes sur son ventre. Son pantalon avait été retiré, tout comme ses sous-vêtements, eux aussi étendus sur le sol avec les résidus laissés par les précédents occupants de cette pièce.

Lorsqu'il l'eut atteint, Brett s'aperçut que son thorax se soulevait. A un rythme irrégulier, certes, mais cela prouvait qu'elle était en vie. Sa respiration concordait avec son rythme cardiaque : bruyante et précipitée. La femme avait les yeux entrouverts, le regard rivé sur un point invisible. Il semblait ne pas s'en être détaché depuis plusieurs heures. Ses pupilles tremblotaient. L'homme ne parvenait à croire que cette femme dans un état lamentable qui se trouvait juste sous ses yeux était bien son _Consigliere._ Brett n'arrivait pas à mettre un mot sur ce qu'il voyait. Des horreurs, jusqu'ici, il en avait vu des centaines. Subites par un être proche et d'un tel degré, en revanche : jamais.

« _Kitten_ , hasarda-t-il. Vous m'entendez ? »

Aucune réponse, comme il s'en était douté. Dans cette position, elle était semblable à une poupée désarticulée. La main tremblante, _Clam Guy_ vint caresser son front. Sa peau était moite, de la sueur perlait le long de celle-ci. Il espérait que le contact la ferait réagir, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Il était compliqué pour lui de la regarder dans un tel état. Droguée, violentée et très certainement, abusée. Quel genre d'immonde créature était capable de faire subir cela à quelqu'un ? Cela lui donnait des nausées. Ses _Soldati_ avaient remonté la trace de Mr Grant : c'était bel et bien cet homme qui était le responsable de cet acte. Cet homme qui en apparence, semblait tout à fait inoffensif et soumis au joug de Don _G_. Il n'avait pas eu froid aux yeux. Grant ne s'était pas contenté de tuer quelques hommes de main, ou bien de mettre des freins dans les affaires du Parrain. Il avait visé haut, très haut. Est-ce qu'il pensait pouvoir s'en tirer ? Il semblerait, mais ce n'était qu'une illusion. La dernière fois que les _close-men_ avaient vu _G_ entrer dans une rage folle, c'était il y a plus de vingt-cinq ans. Armé de son pied de biche et d'une haine grandissante, il avait massacré tout le gang responsable de l'assassinat de son frère cadet. Une leçon parfaitement enseignée.

Brett entreprit de retirer les liens qui entouraient les poignets de _Kitten._ Impossible à mains nues, alors il sortit son poignard afin de la libérer. Son subordonné restait près de la porte, attendant ses ordres. Son supérieur parvint à couper une corde.

« Va me chercher Trent, ordonna-t-il. »

L'autre acquiesça, sortit de la pièce à triple vitesse. Le monstre venait de détacher le poignet droit de Frisk qui tomba mollement sur le matelas. Il portait une trace sanglante due aux cordes qui s'étaient enfoncées dans sa chair. Brett s'empressa de libérer l'autre. Au même moment, Trent fit irruption dans la pièce, rangeant son colt sous sa ceinture. Il se figea, puis d'un pas tremblant, vint rejoindre son coéquipier. Leurs regards se croisèrent.

« C-C'est vraiment elle ? articula-t-il. J'peux pas y croire...

\- C'est bien elle, affirma _Clam guy_. Ces enfoirés l'ont drogué et pas qu'avec une petite dose. Elle a du frôler la mort. Viens m'aider à la mettre sur le flanc. Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle s'étouffe si elle se mettait à vomir. »

Ensemble, ils la couchèrent sur le flanc avec précaution. Une fois ceci fait, _Punchbag_ alla récupérer ses vêtements sur le sol et s'empressa de la revêtir, tandis que son coéquipier refermait sa chemise. Quelques boutons avaient été arrachés mais l'habit pouvait toujours la couvrir. Mieux valait cela plutôt que de la laisser à moitié dénudée.

Trent serra les dents, frappa son poing contre le mur de toutes ses forces, les larmes aux yeux. La haine qu'il éprouvait envers les agresseurs du _Consigliere_ ne cessait de croître en lui. Il extirpa son colt et le rechargea d'un geste incontrôlé. Les responsables de cette humiliation sans pareille, de cet acte d'une telle atrocité devaient payer pour leur crime. Oser faire subir ces horreurs à _Kitten_ , l'humilier de la sorte et lui ôter sa dignité sans scrupules. Ces personnes n'avaient donc aucune éthique ? Don _G_ allait leur inculquer des principes moraux de la meilleure manière qu'il soit, sauf s'il s'attelait à la tâche avant lui. Il ne se gênerait pas, loin de là.

« Putain d'enfoirés de merde ! cracha-t-il. Je vais leur faire regretter, je vais les crever comme des clébards ! Je vais leur foutre un pied de biche dans le cul, je vais les ouvrir en deux par l'orifice susnommé, t'entends ?!

\- Calme-toi, Trent.

\- Je vais leur exploser la cervelle ! hurla-t-il. Je vais lui rendre justice !

\- Ferme-la et réfléchis ! s'écria _Clam Guy_. Ecoute moi, merde. Tu penses que tout va se dérouler comme tu le souhaites ? Qu'on va sortir simplement de ce bordel avec _Kitten_ dans les bras comme des sauveurs ?! Une fois qu'on descendra les escaliers, ils vont nous abattre ! _Tch_. Je me demande même si nos hommes au rez-de-chaussée ne se sont pas déjà fait assassiner. »

Ils devaient réfléchir, en effet. Le concerné parvint à contenir sa haine. Du moins, durant une courte durée mais ses tremblements nerveux ne voulaient cesser. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, reporta son attention sur Frisk qui demeurait étendue comme un cadavre au beau milieu des draps sales. Son regard était toujours rivé sur ce point invisible, sa respiration bruyante comblait le silence qui venait de s'installer dans la pièce. Étonnamment, le rez-de-chaussée était plongé dans le calme. Leurs ennemis devaient les attendre de pied ferme. Ils devaient trouver une solution et rapidement. _Kitten_ était dans un état critique. Dieu seul savait comment elle avait pu résister dans ces conditions durant ces quarante-huit heures.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? Vas-y, je t'écoute.

\- On va descendre, répondit-il. Prépare tes balles, ton poignard et les autres armes qui sont sur toi. On va les buter, o.k ? Faisons honneur à _Foxy grandpa_ , qu'il soit fier de ses mioches. En revanche, on va laisser _Kitten_ ici pour l'instant. Elle est coriace, elle peut nous attendre encore un peu.

\- Je marche. »

Sans plus de paroles, ils se préparèrent rapidement avant de sortir de la pièce en fermant la porte derrière eux avec discrétion. A pas de loup, ils traversèrent le couloir de l'étage puis atteignirent les escaliers. Un silence de mort. Ils restèrent sur leurs gardes. Un coup de feu retentit. On venait de leur tirer dessus. La balle s'était enfoncée dans la rambarde en bois, à seulement quelques centimètres des deux compères. Ils communiquèrent à travers le regard. _Clam Guy_ resta en retrait.

 _Punchbag_ fut le premier à descendre les escaliers. Sans hésitation, il appuya sur la détente lorsqu'un homme essayait de se mettre en travers de son chemin. Des cris paniqués fusèrent. Il eut un autre coup de feu, venant de Brett cette fois-ci. Son coéquipier avait touché un monstre à la jambe. Le blessé poussa des râles de douleur avant de s'asseoir sur le parquet grinçant. Les hommes de main de Don _G_ étaient deux face à une dizaine de subordonnés de Mr Grant. Pourtant, Trent ne semblait nullement découragé. Ce genre de situation, il l'avait vécu plus d'une fois. _Clam Guy_ dévala les escaliers et se mit à tirer dans la foule. D'autres hurlements fusèrent, en chœur avec les coups de feu des adversaires. La fusillade fut brève. Des balles dorées et argentées jonchaient le sol, s'étaient enfoncées dans les murs. _Punchbag_ repéra les cadavres des _Soldati_ qui les avaient accompagné, étendus par terre. Il pesta. Les autres les enjambaient, comme s'ils n'étaient que des objets gênants. Il irait leur rendre hommage une fois que tout cela serait terminée.

« Plaisante la surprise, non ? lâcha un monstre à la corpulence grotesque qui se fraya un chemin dans la foule. Si vous tirez, on vous descend, putain de vermine. Regardez-moi ces cons étendus par terre comme des carpettes, les rats de Giovanni... Il devrait se mêler de ce qu'il lui regarde. »

Des gens s'étaient agglutinés contre la porte et cherchaient désespérément à sortir, la peur au ventre. Bientôt, tous furent sortis et ne restaient que dans cette pièce, les membres des mafias adverses. Ils se défiaient du regard, se menaçaient à la fois avec leurs armes à feu pointées vers l'ennemi. Tous avaient le doigt sur la détente, prêts à tirer si quelqu'un osait s'attaquer à eux. La situation était délicate. _Clam Guy_ usa de ce moment de tension pour analyser clairement la situation. Il devait tout de même garder un œil sur _Punchbag_ qui avait la fâcheuse tendance à se fourrer dans le pétrin. Celui-ci respirait bruyamment, la sueur qui perlait sur son front et les dents serrées. Il n'y avait plus que huit hommes autour d'eux : ils pouvaient tenter quelque chose. Brett l'indiqua à son coéquipier par un bref coup de pied.

« Dis encore un mot et je te bute enculé ! vociféra Trent, aveuglé par la colère.

\- Tu crois m'intimider ? railla le montre grotesque. Vous êtes en sous-nombre. Vous avez déjà perdu les gars, abandonnez. Vous espérez quoi là, au juste ? Vous barrer avec votre femme sans accro ? Désolé, ça fonctionne pas comme ça ici.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous l'avez laissé en vie ? demanda _Clam Guy_ , d'un ton calme. Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne l'avez pas tué ? »

L'interlocuteur rit. _Punchbag_ commençait à s'impatienter.

« Pourquoi tu m'demandes ? Don Grant veut pas qu'on la tue. C'est un humain et une femme par-dessus le marché, ça paraît évident qu'on ne va pas le tuer. De toute façon, on peut pas venir à bout d'elle. Lorsqu'on l'a sorti de la voiture, elle m'a buté trois hommes et on arrivait pas à la maîtriser. Une bête sauvage c'était cette femme, incontrôlable. Alors on l'a drogué mais même avec une simple dose, ça marchait pas donc on a augmenté. Elle a fini par lâcher l'affaire au bout d'une demie-heure, c'était long je t'assure.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous comptiez faire d'elle ?

\- S'en servir un peu. Don Grant avait précisé qu'il fallait pas l'endommager, poursuivit-il dans un grand sourire. Endommagée ou pas, qu'est-ce que ça change ? Un humain tombe dans ce trou à rats tous les cinquante ans, c'est une aubaine. Suffit de voir son âme. »

Ne pouvant le supporter davantage, Trent appuya sur la détente. Il tira dans l'estomac du monstre qui poussa un cri de douleur. Le tireur se mit à couvert. Ses sept hommes de main tirèrent à leur tour vers les deux hommes de Don _G_. _Clam Guy_ fit de même, en tua deux, fut touché à la jambe mais parvint à rejoindre son coéquipier. Ils étaient haletants, recouvrèrent assez vite leur souffle.

« Je vais tous les buter, Brett.

\- Je t'en prie. »

Le _Capo_ se redressa subitement et tira dans le tas à plusieurs reprises. D'autres cris de douleur qui finirent par s'estomper au bout de quelques minutes, emportés par la rage du meurtrier. Sur le parquet grinçant restait encore des hommes qui se tordaient sous la souffrance, perclus. Sous l'emprise du goût amer de la vengeance, Trent se transformait en une bête dépourvue d'éthique et ne craignait pas de se ruer sur ses ennemis, aussi forts soient-ils. _Punchbag_ enjamba son abri de fortune contre les balles, alla rejoindre le grotesque monstre qui se tortillait sur le sol pour atteindre la porte, la main sur son ventre ensanglanté. L'homme de main de _G_ l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise, le tira vers lui pour le renverser sur le dos. Il appuya sa chaussure contre son front pour le maintenir en place.

« C'est par ici que ça se passe, fils de putain. Alors, tu regrettes maintenant ? Ne te sens pas obligé de supporter le poids de tes péchés, je vais t'achever ici pour t'en épargner.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il va t'arriver, hein ?! vociféra le condamné. Don Grant va vous abattre comme des clébards, Giovanni le premier !

\- Je suis impatient de voir ça. »

Il s'apprêta lui tirer une balle dans le crâne. Sa proie afficha un sourire répugnant, le sang s'écoulant d'entre ses lèvres.

« Au fait... Elle a joui comme une chienne. »

Le visage de Trent se déforma. Il lâcha son arme et se mit à rouer de coups de poings l'homme au sol. Il semblait ne jamais pouvoir s'arrêter, ses poings saignaient eux aussi tant il y mettait de la force. Chaque coup arrachait un bruit étouffé par la douleur à sa victime jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne silencieuse. Brett décida d'intervenir, saisit le poignet de son coéquipier qui haletait, les yeux exorbités. Le visage du monstre était tuméfié, rouge et couvert d'hématomes. Il était méconnaissable.

« Arrête, c'est bon. Il est mort.

\- Non, j'en ai p- »

Il fut coupé par le bruit d'une vitre qui se brisait et d'un corps qui avait atterri lourdement sur les pavés. Les deux coéquipiers se pressèrent jusqu'à la source du bruit. Ils virent _Kitten_ qui peinait à se redresser, les jambes tremblantes, le visage pâle et luisant de sueur. Elle avait réussi à se réceptionner, quoique maladroitement.

« Vous avez perdu la tête ?! s'écria Brett en se précipitant vers elle.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous avez sauté du premier étage ?! »

Confus, les deux compères vinrent l'aider à se redresser mais elle les repoussa. Elle avait la respiration forte et était encore sous l'emprise de ce qu'on lui avait injecté. Ils avaient l'impression qu'elle allait s'écrouler d'une minute à l'autre, tant elle était affaiblie.

« Ne me touchez... pas, articula-t-elle.

\- Ne soyez pas ridicule, _Kitten_ ! Dans l'état lamentable où vous êtes, vous ne pouvez pas vous déplacer seule. »

Elle demeura interdite. Ils tentèrent de nouveau. Cette fois-ci, elle ne fit rien. Ils l'apportèrent jusqu'à la voiture avec difficulté, celle-ci étant lourde et éclopée. Ils la déposèrent sur la banquette arrière et s'empressèrent de monter à leur tour dans la voiture. Au moment où le véhicule démarra, les prostituées qui étaient restées les regardèrent partir d'un air dédaigneux. Elles ne dirent rien. Sûrement allaient-elles garder le silence sur ce qu'il s'était passé.

* * *

« Abusée, répéta Don _G_. »

 _Punchbag_ et _Clam_ _Guy_ acquiescèrent, plein d'appréhension. _G_ avait le regard posé sur le vase de fleurs écarlates, plongé dans sa réflexion. En apparence, il semblait calme mais qu'en était-il à l'intérieur ?

Les _close-men_ avaient apporté d'urgence _Kitten_ au manoir, celle-ci ne voulant pas être amenée à l'hôpital. Elle l'avait ordonné de manière agressive. Ils avaient insisté, affirmant qu'elle en avait besoin mais elle avait refusé. Une fois arrivés, le Parrain l'avait immédiatement prise en charge et désormais, elle reposait dans sa chambre après une heure passée sous les soins de celui-ci. Il était sorti de la pièce en prenant soin de fermer la porte, l'air las. Les deux coéquipiers l'avaient attendu patiemment dans le salon et s'étaient permis de voler une bouteille d'alcool pour faire passer le temps. Il s'était installé dans le canapé de cuir, les yeux rivés sur ses subordonnés. D'après lui, elle était tombée dans l'inconscience, que son état s'était fortement dégradé et que le diagnostic d'un médecin était nécessaire. Suite à cela, ils avaient raconté tout ce qu'il s'était passé.

« Qu'en est-il des responsables ? poursuivit _G_.

\- Nous les avons tué, répondit Brett.

\- Alors il ne reste que le meneur, en déduit-il. Je m'en chargerai personnellement, dans ce cas.

\- Qu'avez-vous prévu de faire ? hasarda Trent. »

Le Don saisit son verre, fit remuer l'alcool avec précaution. Il affichait toujours cet air serein, si bien que _Punchbag_ crut un instant qu'un sourire allait se former sur son visage. _G_ était attentif aux détails futiles comme par exemple, la manière dont ses fleurs écloraient. Il en fit mention brièvement, faisant mine de répondre à la question de son interlocuteur. Ils n'insistèrent pas, conscients de l'état dans lequel devait se trouver leur meneur.

« Nous pouvons partir si vous le souhaitez.

\- Ce serait préférable, dit le squelette. Merci à vous deux. Si cela ne vous dérange pas, pourriez-vous passer à la baraque ? Curtis devrait s'y trouver. Demandez-lui des renseignements au sujet d'une femme nommée Mary et contactez moi ensuite. Je ne quitterai pas le manoir.

\- Bien, Don _G_. »

Ils se saluèrent brièvement. Brett et Trent traversèrent le couloir, ouvrirent la porte d'entrée et après quelques secondes d'hésitation, refermèrent derrière eux. L'air frais de la nuit caressa leurs visages. _New Home_ était plongée dans un grand calme, si bien que personne n'aurait pu croire que des gens avaient été assassinés cette nuit-là et que dans peu de temps, l'un des hommes les plus influents de l' _Underground_ allait passer à l'action.

* * *

Phew. wow, j'ai terminé. Bon je sais, peut-être que le fait que _Kitten_ se soit retrouvée dans une telle situation, ce n'est pas quelque chose qui concorde avec les quelques comics de **nyu** et **junk** et peut-être que certains en ont été gênés. Sorry, not sorry. Ahah, pas mal d'insultes aussi, plus vulgaire que d'habitude mais que voulez-vous ? Lorsque l'on entre dans une colère folle, on ne retient pas ses mots !


	14. Chapter 13

Chapitre posté une semaine à l'avance, vu qu'il ne s'y passe pas grand chose. "Le calme avant la tempête", si je devais le nommer ce chapitre. Petite pause avant que _G_ ne passe à l'action, ahah.

( **Harley Cat** : Bien sûr que je lis mes reviews, j'y réponds même par message parfois. C'est la moindre des choses. Je te remercie merci énormément pour tes compliments, et je suis heureuse de savoir que ce que j'écris te plaît et t'aide ! Courage !)

* * *

Les médecins avaient toujours cette attitude indolente mais néanmoins sérieuse si propre à leur métier. Ils avaient une voix grave - exprimant leur épuisement - et un ton neutre lorsqu'ils parlaient, ou bien, quelques fois, plus énergique. Ils possédaient de grandes mains douces avec de la poigne. Qu'importait l'âge du médecin en question, tous avaient plus ou moins les mêmes mains. Chose que le Don remarqua lorsqu'ils se la serrèrent. L'homme en face de lui avait un visage bienveillant, des yeux ronds et fatigués, un air las. Il semblait impatient de quitter les lieux, quoiqu'intrigué d'avoir mis un pied dans le manoir du Parrain de la mafia la plus influente de l' _Underground_. Lorsqu'il était arrivé, il avait affirmé que son métier ne consistait pas à s'immiscer dans les affaires de ses clients ou bien à se soucier des activités qu'ils exerçaient. En clair, il ne dévoilerait rien au sujet de cette visite au manoir à quiconque. Supposons que c'était ce que l'on appelait le secret professionnel.

« Je vous remercie, dit _G_ dans un chaleureux sourire. »

Ils se saluèrent. Le Don l'accompagna jusqu'au grand portail de la cour. Le médecin s'engagea dans la rue adjacente. La lumière des belvédères dissipait à peine l'obscurité qui engloutissait _New Home_. Les bâtiments qui se dressaient dans les rues et dominaient la ville, n'étaient plus que des ombres inquiétantes qui surplombaient les lieux.

Il y a moins d'une heure, Brett et Trent avaient appelé à propos de Mary. Tout s'était déroulé correctement et la femme était saine et sauve, protégée par la mafia jusqu'à ce que les investigations quant au meurtre de son mari prennent fin. Une affaire de réglée. _G_ traversa le couloir, entra dans la chambre à coucher de _Kitten_. La pièce était peu éclairée, les rideaux à moitié tirés afin que la lumière de l'extérieur ne vienne pas déranger l'occupante.

La femme était hors du lit, appuyée contre la commode, la main sur le front et tentait désespérément de calmer une soudaine migraine. Elle reporta son attention sur lui. Elle arborait une piteuse apparence. Livide, elle était. Mal vêtue, le vêtement qui glissait le long de ses avant-bras. Il laissait apparaître les nombreuses blessures sur ses épaules et la naissance de ses seins. Frisk tremblait et pourtant, elle se tenait debout comme si son état était stable. Malheureusement, il était loin de l'être.

« Tu devrais te reposer, proposa le Parrain d'un ton doux. Tout à l'heure, tu as perdu connaissance. Il te faut du repos désormais.

\- Quarante-huit heures, dit-elle. Et je ne me souviens que de quelques fragments. Flous, en plus. Que s'est-il passé, Don _G_ ? Dites-moi.

\- Nous en reparlerons plus tard.

\- Je sais qu'ils m'ont droguée, je sais qu'ils m'ont violée, lâcha-t-elle, la voix brisée par la haine. Mais ce ne sont que des souvenirs vagues et j'aimerai davantage de détails. J'aimerai savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, exactement. J'estime être suffisamment concernée par cela, Don _G_. »

Il ne pouvait refuser. C'était son droit. Elle voulait connaître la vérité, elle devait la connaître. Ils s'installèrent donc sur le flanc du lit puis, à contre-cœur, il lui raconta. Il lui raconta tout ce que ses deux hommes de main avaient raconté. Elle avait attentivement écouté, parfois avait acquiescé jusqu'à ce que cela se termine. Elle n'apparaissait pas troublée, seulement songeuse. Qui sait à quoi elle pouvait penser. _G_ aurait voulu lui caresser le dos pour la réconforter, mais il savait qu'elle haïssait être considérée comme quelqu'un de faible psychologiquement. Alors il n'en fit rien.

Le silence devint maître de la pièce. Plus un mot, plus un bruit, aussi minime soit-il. _Kitten_ avait le regard posé sur ses poignets bandés. Elle retira les bandages imbibés de sang, observa les profondes blessures provoquées par les liens. D'un geste minutieux, les doigts de sa main gauche effleurèrent le poignet droit. Elle se perdit dans des pensées lugubres. Les secousses de son corps ne semblaient jamais pouvoir cesser. La drogue faisait encore effet mais elle était là, bien avec lui, comme si elle avait les idées claires. Il était évident que ce n'était pas le cas. Pourtant, elle était assise sur ce lit à converser d'un ton calme malgré les horreurs subites, les blessures, la migraine, la dépression et la fatigue écrasante.

Elle se souvenait de tout, désormais. _Kitten_ commençait à observer chaque blessure de son ventre avec attention. Plus elle voyait d'hématomes, plus elle se refermait sur elle-même. Malgré la proximité, _G_ sentait la femme s'enfermer au cœur de son esprit torturé par une mémoire qui émergeait de sa torpeur.

« Vous savez, débuta le Don pour capter son attention. J'ai connu une jeune femme qui a vécu cela; elle était devenue incapable de s'ouvrir aux autres, de communiquer avec des étrangers dans la rue. Avant cet incident, elle était quelqu'un d'absolument adorable et serviable. Cet incident l'a changé de manière radicale. Cette pauvre femme, j'ai voulu la protéger mais elle vivait dans la crainte perpétuelle et se cachait des autres. Quelques mois plus tard, elle fut de nouveau la victime de cette horreur, à cause de ces mêmes personnes. J'étais abasourdi. (il marqua une pause) C'était avant que je devienne un Parrain, je devais avoir dans les alentours de dix-neuf ans. Je n'avais pas encore connaissance de tout ce que l'on pouvait faire subir à d'autres individus. J'ai essayé de la protéger, mais elle s'est suicidée.

\- Vous l'aimiez ?

\- Oui, répondit-il. Je ne devais pas me laisser abattre, alors je suis allé de l'avant. Je ne l'avais connu que quelques mois mais je n'ai jamais voulu l'oublier. Pourtant, j'avais ce goût amer du regret. Lorsque je me la remémorais, j'étais saisi d'un grand chagrin... J'ai cru que jamais il ne cesserait. »

 _G_ saisit les poignets meurtris de la femme, les posa sur ses cuisses. Il entreprit de boutonner la chemise de celle-ci de façon soignée, afin de la dissuader d'observer davantage ses séquelles. Elle ne fit aucune remarque. _Kitten_ semblait désorientée, comme si elle peinait à se maintenir consciente.

« Je me suis aperçu que cet amour que je lui portais n'était que superficiel. En l'espace de quelques semaines, ce chagrin avait disparu et seuls restaient les souvenirs. Ils me faisaient sourire. Le regret s'était dissipé, comme si j'avais oublié cette femme. (il passa une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille) Peut-être parce que j'aimais une personne plus importante à mes yeux. Cette personne, vous pensez à elle chaque jour, vous ne souhaitez que son bonheur. Durant des années, vous prenez soin d'elle, vous la chérissez. »

Elle demeurait silencieuse, la joue contre la main du Don. Celui-ci la caressa dans un sourire puis la retira.

« Jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse. Définitivement. Dès lors, vous comprenez réellement ce qu'est le chagrin. Le chagrin ne peut s'éteindre et vous en subissez les conséquences. Vous peinez à vous retrouver, vous devenez l'ombre de vous-même. Malgré tout, vous parvenez à vous attacher à d'autres individus. Ces individus prennent peu à peu de l'importance jusqu'à devenir des membres de votre famille, jusqu'à ce que le désir de les protéger soit plus puissant qu'il ne l'était pour cette personne perdue. »

 _Kitten_ respirait bruyamment, plongée dans cette même réflexion qu'il y a quelques minutes. Elle observait ses paumes contusionnées puis reporta son attention sur _G_. Il arborait une expression bienveillante, rassurante.

« Pour quelle raison me parlez-vous de cela ?

\- Ai-je vraiment besoin d'une raison ? dit-il. Il y a des choses inexplicables, certains de mes comportements en font partie intégrante. Maintenant, repose-toi. Même une heure ou deux, qu'importe.

\- Je ne peux pas, répondit-elle sèchement. Je dois _leur_ rendre la pareille. Je ne pourrais pas me reposer convenablement tant qu'ils seront en vie, tant qu' _il_ sera en vie. N'y allez pas sans moi, Don _G_. »

Son regard croisa celui de son _Consigliere_. Le sien était animé d'une flamme écarlate. Sa pupille devint d'un rouge inquiétant, teinté par la couleur d'une intense **Détermination**. Son âme dégageait une impressionnante aura, comme si la puissance de celle-ci s'était accrue. Intimidante. Frisk était devenue intimidante, voire effrayante. _G_ ignorait encore l'étendue des pouvoirs d'un humain, mais ces pupilles écarlates devaient être l'avertissement d'un massacre imminent.

« Bien sûr, reprit le Parrain. En revanche, _Kitten_ , je t'en prie repose-toi. Tu n'aboutiras à rien dans ton état actuel. Peut-être veux-tu que je t'apporte un peu de thé ?

\- Non, merci. »

* * *

Tirée d'un cauchemar, elle eut du mal à revenir à la réalité. Elle sentait les draps chauds, l'oreiller qui soutenait sa tête meurtrie par la migraine. Son corps était endolori, il peinait à se remettre de ce terrible incident dont elle exigeait vengeance. Les blessures, malgré les soins apportés par Don _G_ , persistaient et la douleur redoublait par moment. Si bien qu'elle en devenait insupportable. Son esprit fut confus pendant quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que les souvenirs resurgissent. Ces mauvais souvenirs.

Elle était piégée, les jambes tremblantes et le corps envahi par le poids de la drogue. Malgré la volonté de résister face à ses agresseurs, elle s'écroula sur les pavés. Elle lutta quelques minutes de plus, essayant tant bien que mal de se redresser et de faire face à ses adversaires. Impossible. Sa vision se déforma. Les trois cadavres des hommes qu'elle avait tués étaient étendus au beau milieu de la route, une flaque de sang qui s'était formée sous leurs corps qui se réduisaient en poussière. Les autres monstres vociférèrent des injures et la soulevèrent avec difficulté. L'un d'eux se mit à la rouer de coups. « Enfoiré d'humain de merde ! Tu les as tué ! », hurla-t-il. Assommée par les effets toxiques, elle s'évanouit. Elle fut réveillée par une désagréable sensation. L'esprit embrumé, elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Où était-elle ? Frisk se débattit, remarqua qu'elle était prisonnière de liens qui lacéraient la chair de ses poignets. Ils étaient serrés bien trop fort, ils manquaient de couper sa circulation sanguine. Elle ne voyait rien, si ce n'étaient des tâches floues et indistinctes.

Cela faisait des années qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti la _panique_. Elle sentit un vent frais parcourir sa peau, tandis qu'on lui retirait ses vêtements. Ses vêtements du bas. Elle réagit. Ce n'était pas son cerveau qui lui ordonnait de réagir, mais bien son corps. Il lui ordonnait de se débattre, de trouver un moyen de se libérer. Ses jambes n'avaient pas été liées, alors elle s'en servit. Elle se cambra pour frapper, sentit qu'elle avait touché quelqu'un au niveau du visage. Cet individu se répandit en invectives. _Kitten_ ne comptait pas en rester là, persévéra. Elle frappa, encore et encore. Bientôt, un liquide poisseux s'écoula le long de ses pieds. L'avait-elle tué ? Deux autres vinrent saisir ses jambes afin de les maintenir. La victime de ses coups se pencha sur elle mais n'était qu'une tâche floue. Le monstre se mit à la frapper au niveau du ventre, de la poitrine tout en l'insultant. Une intense douleur la saisit. Cette douleur remontait jusque dans sa gorge, se répandait dans tous les muscles de son corps. Elle ne parvenait pas à crier. Aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche, comme si ses lèvres étaient figées. Son cœur battait si fort dans sa poitrine, qu'elle crut qu'il allait exploser.

Ces individus qui osaient l'humilier de la sorte, elle voulait se ruer sur eux, leur arracher la peau et les os, les réduire en poussière. Elle en était incapable dans son état actuel. C'était à peine si elle avait conscience de ce qu'il lui arrivait. Son corps lui disait de se défendre, de riposter contre les coups de poings que son agresseur lui infligeaient. Quelque chose entre ses cuisses. Des rires, des paroles qui avaient peiné à se détacher des éclats. Frisk sentit son estomac se nouer, des nausées lui prendre la gorge et une sensation qu'elle voulut réprimer. En vain. Dieu, ce qu'elle aurait voulu la réprimer. Les rires redoublèrent. Malheureusement, elle n'avait rien pu faire, en proie à cette infamie. L'immonde créature s'était retirée, la saisit par le col de sa chemise pour la soulever. On lui avait craché au visage, mais elle ne pouvait réagir. Son état s'affaiblit de nouveau. Elle sombra de nouveau dans l'inconscience.

Frisk s'aperçut que la place à ses côtés était vide, que les bras de _G_ ne l'enlaçaient plus. Le Don avait refait correctement le lit, du moins la place qu'il avait occupé. Malgré son corps douloureux, elle parvint à s'extirper du lit. Sa vision devint floue, comme si on lui avait retourné le cerveau. Elle se vêtit, remonta ses cheveux en un chignon minimaliste. Puis, la femme se dirigea jusqu'à la porte de la chambre, se rendit dans le couloir avant de rejoindre le séjour. _G_ s'y trouvait, le téléphone à l'oreille, un cigare dans l'autre main. Il avait le regard posé sur un vase de pivoines rouges qui avaient fière allure.

« Le sang coûte trop cher, dit-il. Je ne veux plus que la Famille soit impliquée là-dedans, je ne veux plus qu'elle soit en danger. »

Il discutait sérieusement mais lorsqu'il vit _Kitten_ , l'expression de son visage s'adoucit. Elle ne fut pas réceptive. Ses pensées étaient polluées par cet homme, Mr Grant. Elle n'avait qu'une seule volonté en tête : le tuer. Le squelette expulsa une bouffée de fumée, mit fin à sa conversation dans une brève salutation.

« Tu t'es assez reposée ? demanda le Parrain. Je t'ai préparé quelque chose. J'ai pris en considération les conseils du médecin. »

Frisk n'avait jamais su comment se comporter face au Don. Il était un homme respectueux, miséricordieux, protecteur et plus soucieux de ses proches que de lui-même. La première fois, _Kitten_ avait été déconcertée de découvrir quel genre de personne il incarnait. Elle avait peiné à lui faire confiance, se disant qu'il allait lui faire un coup bas mais il n'avait rien fait de tel. Il avait pris soin d'elle, comme d'un propre membre de sa famille. Encore aujourd'hui, elle ne s'y était pas toujours pas habituée.

Lorsque l'on vivait dans la pègre, hors de la protection de Don _G_ , l'on s'imaginait un personnage cruel et avide de pouvoir, trouvant un certain plaisir à étendre son joug à travers l' _Underground_. Depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la Famille, lui ainsi que les membres qui la composaient s'étaient révélés être des personnes avec une éthique, des principes et des valeurs. Ils éprouvaient du mépris envers ceux qui ne respectaient pas les droits fondamentaux de chaque habitant des souterrains, et n'hésitaient pas à les enfreindre afin de rétablir une certaine justice. « _Notre justice est erronée. Nous tuons pour l'établir, elle ne peut être véritable. Mais nous restons des monstres, notre désir de vengeance ne pourra jamais s'éteindre._ », disait-il. Malheureusement, il n'avait eu d'autres choix. S'il voulait mettre définitivement fin aux problèmes engendrés par un fauteur de troubles, alors il devait le tuer. La mafia devait imposer son autorité. Don _G_ préférait l'argent au sang. Lorsqu'il prenait la décision de tuer quelqu'un, il le faisait à contre-cœur mais ne laissait rien paraître. Sa décision, il l'assumait jusqu'au bout. Il considérait qu'il était souvent trop tard pour les regrets, surtout lorsque le mal était fait. Considération que lui-même peinait à prendre en compte.

 _Kitten_ l'admirait. Elle admirait sa sagesse, sa force et ses talents. Tout filait droit avec cet homme, tant son autorité était grande et influente. Malgré tout, il restait une personne douce et aimante, dont les cicatrices du passé n'avaient pas influé sur sa manière d'être. Mais il avait cette fâcheuse tendance à se remettre en question. Sa vision des choses s'était transformée depuis l'assassinat de son cadet, mais il s'était efforcé à croire en une poignée de monstres. Une poignée de monstres qui lui était fidèle et lui vouait une confiance aveugle. « _Je ne peux les trahir. N'existe-t-il rien de pire ici-bas que les séquelles psychologiques ? J'ai sûrement tort, mais j'aime penser que j'ai raison sur certains points. C'est prétentieux, n'est-ce pas ?_ ». Aux yeux de _Kitten_ , cela n'avait rien de prétentieux ou d'égoïste. Ce qu'il pensait, ce qu'il disait... Pour elle, tout s'avérait être une vérité. Peut-être avait-il tort. Qui pouvait le savoir ? Peut-être avait-elle été influencée par cette admiration qu'elle lui portait. Mais qui s'en souciait ?

« _Kitten,_ ne te perds pas dans tes pensées, dit _G_. Nous réglerons le problème cette après-midi, avant que Mr Grant ne parvienne à prendre la fuite. Même s'il y parvenait, il n'irait pas loin. L' _Underground_ n'a pas une superficie semblable à celle de la Surface.

\- Qu'en sera-t-il de Don Dreemurr ? hasarda-t-elle, les bras croisés.

\- J'aurai une conversation avec lui une fois tout ceci terminé. Il me comprendra, il me donnera raison. Aucun Parrain digne de ce nom n'accepte que l'on commette un crime envers sa Famille.

\- Ai-je déshonoré la Famille ?

\- Profite de cette après-midi pour imposer l'image que tu souhaites renvoyer, _Kitten_. »

Sur ces mots, il lui tendit une cigarette qu'elle refusa. _G_ sourit puis quitta la pièce. Jamais il ne fallait accepter une cigarette de la part du Don. A l'époque, lorsque son cadet était encore en vie, il en fumait tout autant que le cigare. Désormais, il n'en consommait que lorsque la nostalgie le saisissait. Accepter une cigarette revenait à une sorte de trahison. C'était avec ce type de geste qu'il analysait la personne en face de lui, qu'il jugeait si elle était digne de la Famille ou non.


End file.
